Promises
by scarcrow151
Summary: Set two years after the events of Apologies, Oshawott falls in love with one of his teammates, and makes a promise to her. When that promise is broken, and she is kidnapped, he will face the threat of Team Rocket, Team Plasma, and a new mysterious team rising. With the help of Pikachu, and an old friend, can he find her and take down these threats. Oshawottx?, PikaBun Fluff.
1. Prolouge

SEQUEL TIME!

Sceptile: No way….

Scarcrow151: Yep, I finally had a brain storm or something, and had the sequel ready.

Oshawott: Let me guess it involves Ash and Pikachu in Unova, with me and the gang.

Dwebble: Like every author ever does for a PikachuxBuneary sequel.

Scarcrow151: *sweatdrops nervously* Uhhhhh…..Disclaimer Pansage!

Pansage: scarcrow151 does not own pokemon.

Prologue

Rain pounded the earth as a lone man stood underneath a tree, checking his watch. He was supposed to meet these two subordinates ten minutes ago. They were late. He was dressed in a heavy trench coat that obscured his face and the rest of his body. Tapping his foot impatiently, he looked towards the sky at the flying Tranquil overhead. Just when he thought he was going to scream from frustration, he heard footsteps coming from behind him, and two cloaked people stood at the source of the noise. The man smirked at the tardiness.

"Well, well, took you long enough. Plus it seems you've brought a friend." One of the figures unhooded himself, revealing an old man with long grey-green hair and red eyes.

"My apologies mister….err what was it again?" The old man asked, slightly embarrassed at forgetting the man's name.

"James, sir. Giovanni sent me to pick up an important item for him." The older man smiled. Motioning his colleague forward, he took a briefcase out from underneath his cloak.

"Ahhhh, yes Giovanni informed me he was very curious about the circumstances of this item. But before I give it to you, I want you to meet someone." The second figure unhooded themselves, revealing this time to be a stunningly beautiful woman, about James's age, with large blue eyes. James instantly knew who this was.

"My, My. I never imagined I would meet you here, Lord Tsuru." James heard legends about this young woman, responsible for attacking the pokemon league in Hoenn head on, just to try and steal a couple of pokemon. While her plan failed, she was able to wipe out an entire half of the elite four's pokemon with one of hers. Walking up to her to greet her personally, the two noticed the new way in which he walked. He showed in inability to bend his knee, and had to walk with his leg taking more of an outside angle.

"Jeez, what happened to you?" Tsuru asked. James chuckled as he lowered his trench coat, revealing his face. The other two gasped at what they saw. Instead of the picture they were given by Giovanni of what James was supposed to look like, they saw a man that had the same features, yet looked nothing like the original picture. This man's face had three claw scars running down diagonally his face, one of his eyes a grey-blue color, definitely a blind eye.

"Lord, what happened to you?" James laughed even louder. When he calmed, he looked the old man in the eyes.

"Nothing much, Lord Ghetsis, just an accident with a Feraligatr a couple years ago. Anyway, it's time we get going." Dropping a suitcase of his own, Ghetsis opened it to reveal six mysterious stones.

"Well, well, Giovanni was right this entire time…" He broke off into quiet mumbling. Tsuru dropped their own suitcase, and as James went to open it, he stopped as Tsuru's head snapped up.

"We're not alone…." Both Ghetsis and James looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"This is not natural rain, the rain has a different feel to it. This is most definitely Rain Dance." Right as she finished speaking, a man dropped from the tree.

"I guess my cover is blown then, leave it to the great Lord Tsuru to blow my cover." Ghetsis and James took a step back as the man revealed himself.

"Who the hell are you?" Ghetsis yelled in surprise. The man was maybe in his early twenties, with very short, almost tan hair. He was well built, dressed in a white coat and jeans.

"The name's Shiba, and I'm here to stop you. I work for the International Police Squad, and was sent here by Looker himself to defeat you." Pulling out a pokeball, he sent out a Kingdra. James and Ghetsis took out their own, but was stopped when Tsuru put a hand out to stop them.

"I will handle this kid myself." Nodding, she sent out a pokemon of her own, a Skarmory. It flew up here, letting out a screech at the Kingdra. "If I was a betting girl, I'm guessing you had Kingdra use Rain Dance because its ability is Swift Swim, and you expect my pokemon not to be able to keep up with it's speed, no?" Shiba took a step back in surprise on how well she guessed his strategy. Gritting his teeth, he attacked anyways.

"Kingdra, use Dragon Pulse," Responding to its master, it came around Skarmory at an incredible speed, and shot its attack from behind. Skarmory simply flew up, at a speed even faster than Kingdra's. It continued to fly in circles overhead, basically a blur to anyone watching below.

"Skarmory, Brave Bird." Coming at a speed Kingdra couldn't even track it, it got hit right in the gut, sending it flying into Shiba.

"Uggh," Shiba hit his head on a rock as he fell, instantly knocking him out. Tsuru huffed at the weak pokemon trainer.

"There, now let's retreat before more come, and my Skarmory faints from recoil." Hopping on her trusted bird, she flew off to wherever her hideout was. Ghetsis stayed behind however.

"I believe Giovanni said he wanted to talk to me however." James smirked and pulled out a Pokegear like device. Pushing a few buttons, Giovanni's face appeared on the screen a few moments later.

"Well, judging from the fact James isn't dead, I take it we have an agreement then?" Ghetsis formed an evil smile on his face.

"Damn straight, Team Plasma will Team up with Team Rocket to switch goods between our regions." Giovanni smiled at the new deal.

"And I take it you gave the boy the….stuff?"

"Yes, sir. And I added the necessary adjustments you asked for."

"Marvelous, I thank you. Now then, pleasure doing business with you my old friend. It's time James get back here, if he leaves now he might make it here in a couple weeks." Ghetsis nodded, and the screen was shut off. Shaking hands, the two turned and went their opposite ways. As he limped back to the designated spot a chopper was due to pick him up, James felt a rush of excitement rise up inside him.

 _Soon my revenge will be complete._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well, there's the warm up. It might have been a little cliché, but let me know what you thought. If you think this story is going to be good let me know, if you think it's a bust let me know, and I'll see what I can do about it. Expect ShellPwnageonshots to be uploaded tonight or tomorrow, or sometime later this week.

Sceptile: Also, if any of you reading this that actually reads these parts and plays Pokemon showdown, give Leafblade59 a challenge if you want. He's almost always on the site.

Scarcrow151: Anyways, leave a review on what you thought, all reviews accepted, and I will see you next chapter. BYYEEE


	2. Promise

Wow, it's time to update again. So, if you didn't notice by the word count, this chapter is VERY long, and every chapter in this story will be about the same length.

Oshawott: scarcrow151 does not own pokemon.

"(Be careful, Oshawott!)" Oshawott rolled his eyes at Leavanny's worrying. He knew she meant well, but seriously, a pokemon wants to explore a dark forest once and suddenly everyone's worried. Besides, Ash was ok with them exploring the forest, wanting to take a nap anyway.

"(Relax Leavanny, I'll be fiiiiine.)" Rolling his eyes, he walked towards the forest, before glancing back at her. He felt a little guilty for sounding rude to her.

"(It's okay Leavanny, if Oshawott gets in trouble, we know Pikachu or Pignite will be strong enough to defeat whatever he manages to piss off.)" Oshawott rolled his eyes at Snivy's remark. She always knew a way to somehow make a smart remark at the right time.

 _Probably one of the things I like most about her_

Oshawott let out a sigh. He's been in love with Snivy for weeks now. Only problem with that is that Snivy has seen him flirt with so many girls, and that one boy, that she probably thinks he wants nothing but her body. If only she knew, he liked her for so much more. Shaking that off and taking a breath he looked at the forest he was about to enter. He couldn't help but shiver as he noticed the natural darkness it gave off. As brave as he tried to sound, he definitely had a creepy feeling coming from this forest. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"(If you're scared, you don't have to put on this brave front for Snivy)" Pikachu whispered in his ear. Oshawott blushed as he remembered the mouse knew about his feelings for the snake. Oshawott pushed him away, chuckling at the mouse's attempt to embarrass him. So far he's only told Pikachu and Pignite, his closest friends, his feelings.

"(Come on, let's go already…)" Pignite whined. Pikachu rolled his eyes at the pig's impatience. Oshawott on the other hand led the way into the forest.

"(Leave it to me to find the best route. I've got the best eyes to see the route that will-)" He was caught up as he tripped on the roots of the tree and fell face first into the mud. Pignite snorted at the otter's misfortune.

"(Bet you didn't see that….root)" Pignite burst out laughing at his own joke while the others sweatdropped or gave a small chuckle at the poor otter's expense. Picking himself up, Oshawott scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"(Ehhhh, you should probably lead the way Pikachu,)" Letting out a chuckle, Pikachu led the way into the mysterious forest. The trainers noticed them on their way out.

"I hope they're okay, I've heard reports of rouge Honchkrow in there. That certainly is a recipe for disaster." Cilan said, more to himself than anybody else in particular. The other two heard him however.

"Relax, Cilan. Pikachu's faced much tougher opponents, I trust him to be able to take care of them in a harmless forest." Ash said sleepily. Waving off his pokemon, Ash fell back into his sleep. Iris just sighed at his carelessness.

"Ugggh, I can't believe you'd let them go into that forest by themselves, what a kid," Ash rolled his eyes at Iris's usual "what a kid" comment. Cilan on the other hand just stared out in the forest with a concerned expression.

"I hope you're right Ash. Although I still think that forest has a sour aroma to it…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As it turns out, the forest just looked scarier on the outside than anything else. While the three did find the Honchkrow, they ended up being a lot friendlier than the rumors say about them. The sun was starting to set when the three returned from their walk. As they did, Pikachu started speaking to Oshawott.

"(Soooo, how's it going with Snivy?)" Oshawott let out a sigh.

"(Same as always, Pikachu. She's just not into me. Why did I have to flirt with so many girls?)" Pikachu gave him a look of sympathy.

"(You know, it may be easier than you think.)" Oshawott shot him a look of suspicion.

"(Oh, how so?)"

"(Well, back in my travels in Sinnoh, no one ever thought I would end up with a mate, but towards the end of the adventure I ended up with the girl of my dreams…..all corniness aside sometimes you just have to go with what you're feeling. You never know, I wouldn't be surprised if Snivy did like you, after you two are basically best friends. Right Pignite?)" Pikachu looked around for support from Pignite and was met with an Oran Berry to the face. While Pikachu ran after Pignite for revenge, Oshawott thought about what he said.

 _Wow, Pikachu has a mate? And all he did was tell her how he felt. I've done that plenty of times to girls….so why is it so freaking hard to say it to Snivy?_ As he was busy thinking he didn't realized a) they left the forest, and b) he tripped over the exact same roots and landed face first again. He got up annoyed, and became even more annoyed when he heard Pignite and Pikachu laughing at him.

"(Uhhh, Oshawott, I think you need to get your eyes checked or something.)" Pignite chortled. Getting up and dusting himself off, he shot a glare at his best friend.

"(Shut up, Pignite.)" He grumbled. Making their way back to camp he saw the other pokemon getting ready for supper. They were in a small clearing, just large enough for them to all sit in a medium sized circle. Resting against a tree he started thinking about what Pikachu said to him on the walk back from the forest. The otter realizes he's been acting very unlike himself recently. He didn't even remember when he developed these feelings for her. Thinking hard, he was pretty sure it was after one of the battles with Trip.

 _Flashback_

 _Oshawott hit the ground hard after being slammed by one of Servine's Leaf to get up, he felt a prickle of shame when Cilan called him out of the match. The shame built up even worse when Servine kicked him after the match._

" _Geez, you're just as pathetic now as you were back in the lab!" Servine laughed at the otter before going back to his trainer. Being unable to understand pokemon, the trainers had no idea what type of exchange went on between the pokemon._

 _It was a while later when Ash released Oshawott from his pokeball for dinner. Though not feeling hungry, he sat between Snivy and Leavanny. It wasn't long, after a lot of picking at his food, before he throw his blow in frustration and ran off into the woods. Finding a clearing, he activated his razor shell and sliced the tree in front of him until it was into ribbons. Breathing hard, he watched in surprise as a Sinisage climbed down the tree. The monkey glared at the otter._

" _(Uggh, you're disturbance has awakened me from a nap. I'm in no way in the mood for your annoyance, so prepare to pay.)" Low kicking him, Oshawott was sent reeling into a rock. Getting up slowly, Oshawott realized he was in no way healed enough to take on this strong pokemon. Closing his eyes, he could feel the barrage of his Seed Bomb attack coming to hit him. Right as it seemed he was going to get destroyed, he was pulled out of the way by some vines. He heard his savior sigh as she pulled him out of the way._

" _(You're just one surprise after the other, huh Oshy.)" Oshawott blushed at the nickname she came up for him_

 _ **Why am I Blushing? She's just my friend….**_ _He didn't have time to finish his though however, as the giant monkey charged at her._

" _(Snivy, LOOK OUT)" Snivy carelessly looked over her shoulder as the Simisage came down with a Focus Punch. Grabbing his wrist with her vine, she flipped the monkey over her back, and he landed hard on his back. With his wrist still in her vines, she twisted it in an awkward way, causing the monkey to howl in pain._

" _(Done?)" The monkey nodded, with agonizing pain shown clearly on his face. She let go, and he ran away in a mixture of fear and embarrassment. Oshawott looked at her with a look of amazement on his face. Snivy giggled at his face and flicked him in the chest._

" _(You're so hopeless)" And just like that she left, leaving him confused and blushing very bad._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

That was close to a week ago, and they are still in the same woods, just deeper in. Since then, Oshawott has found himself spacing out during training sessions just to look at her. He also found it very hard to talk to her lately, as he keep stuttering and sweats badly. Luckily you couldn't tell because of his fur, but you get the picture. He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt Pansage and Crustle sit next to him. They were talking about cooking for some reason.

"(So, how do you and Cilan, like, remember all of these recipes and ingredients and what goes with what? I tried making toast with you guys the other day and had to sit down and count to ten.)" Pansage grinned at the memory of the crab trying to make the simplest of dishes.

"(It's not hard, really, it's just a matter of experience, don't forget I've been cooking with Cilan for years. It will come to you eventually.)" Crustle sighed in disappointment.

"(I guess.)" Continuing their conversation, they were joined by Stunfisk and Axew. After that, Oshawott pretty much lost the last bit of interest he had to begin with. Luckily for him, Pikachu and Pignite had returned from their meals. 

"(Hey, Oshawott. Pignite and I are heading into the forest with Snivy for some training. You want to join?)"Oshawott perked up at this. An idea to broadcast his strength to Snivy would be a perfect way to impress. Smiling and nodding, he made extra special sure not to trip on the roots on the way in this time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On their way in, they found that there was more than enough wild pokemon to train with. By the time the sun was setting, the pokemon were tired and ready for bed. Well almost all of them. Oshawott and Snivy were talking.

"(So when did you learn to use Leaf Blade like that?)" Oshawott was referring to the much disoriented Watchog she left in the woods. Snivy smiled at the otter's question.

"(On my own, this move was against a Galvantuala. It was bugging me one day, but was in fact very strong. He kept throwing me in the air, and hitting me with Thunderbolt. So at one point, I maneuvered my way through the air and hit him square in the head. His eyes popped out a full inch!)" Oshawott laughed at Snivy's stories. He was loved listening to tales of her past, and never grew old of the countless stories she had of surviving on her own. Pikachu and Pignite noticed this and devised a plan to get the two alone. Nodding at each other, they told the two they were going to the bathroom. Once they were far enough away, they broke into a run, leaving the two in the woods. Ten minutes passed before they realized something was up.

"(Uhhhh, Snivy?)"

"(Yeah?)"

"(I think they ditched us…)" Snivy sighed and agreed he was probably right. She was going to hit those two when she got back to camp.

"(Well, we may as well-)" She was cut off as a Seed Bomb attack came from the trees. She jumped out of the way, and luckily, so did Oshawott. Looking at the origin of the attack, they saw an even bigger Simisage than the one from before.

"(Who's the pokemon that hurt my brother?)" Oshawott gulped and took a step back. This Simisage was obviously stronger than the one they met before. Oshawott felt a cold realization hit him. _Oh no, it was the same Simisage that Snivy kicked the shit out of!_ Before he knew what was happening, Snivy landed in a heap in front of him, critically hurt.

"(SNIVY!)" Oshawott picked her up in his arms. She was consciences, but in a lot of pain. Anger surged through him, and he stared up at the Simisage. The monkey simply laughed at the otter's attempts at intimidation.

"(What, upset I hurt your girlfriend? Hell, if that, she probably just feels bad for a weak piece of shit like y-)" The monkey keeled over as a Razor Shell collided with his gut, and before he could respond he was Hydro Pumped in the face. He was sent blasting off with a twinkle in the sky. Running back to his crush, he checked her over.

"(Are you okay, Snivy?)" The snake wasn't writhing in pain anymore, she was staring at Oshawott with an expression of awe, shock and a little bit of fear. She never saw a pokemon beat another so fiercely, even when she lived in the wild, the battles didn't result in another being sent sky high.

"(I think the better question is, are you okay Oshawott? I've never seen you so angry in my life. What made you attack him like that?)" Oshawott blushed as he realized why he attacked the way he did. The only question is that if he tells her the truth or not. _You know what, screw it. Pikachu said it worked for him, why not try one more time…_

"(Snivy…I've liked you for a while now, and I know you've heard me flirt with other girls, but with you it's different. I feel something special when I look at you. You're not like the others, you've got a mysterious presence about you. Anyway, all corniness aside, the truth is Snivy, I love you)" Dead silence hung throughout the air. A look of surprise was on Snivy's face, with a very slight blush. Oshawott on the other hand was in full out blush mode. It was the hardest thing he was ever had to say in his life. For a minute he thought she was going to slap him, or laugh at him, but she just spoke with a voice that gave nothing away.

"(Hmmm….I actually kinda figured this out a while ago. And truth be told Oshawott, I'm not sure how I feel myself. Don't get me wrong you're still one of my closest friends, it's just I've had so much heartache in my past. I've seen you flirt with so many girls, it's just a little hard for me to believe. Is it okay if I have a bit of time to think about this?)" Oshawott thought about what she said for moment. He understood her feelings completely. Frankly, now that he thought about it, he probably wouldn't trust himself if he was her. However, while he was a little disappointed to not have a new girlfriend, he felt happy that there was still hope in the future. Putting on a smile, he gave her a thumbs up.

"(Don't worry Snivy. I promise my days of flirting are over…)"

…Yep. For those you thought the romance was going to come at the end, don't worry, because Snivy still hasn't confessed her feelings yet. Besides, who even said this was an Oshawott/Snivy fic? I could be planning something else enitirely…

Pikachu: BUM BUM BUMMMM

Scarcrow151: ….Anyway more surprises coming up, more characters to introduce/ reintroduce

Emolga: I better be in the next chapter.

Scarcrow151: Maybe, disclaimer Oshawott.

Oshawott: We already did this!

Pignite: Just say something else then!

Oshawott: Review, let us know what you thought!


	3. Friends

Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I've been deciding to post ShellPwnageoneshots first, or Memories, as I've got a chapter for both written out. It's a matter of what I want to start first.

Pikachu: Do Memories!

Snivy: No do ShellPwnageoneshots.

Scarcrow151: T-T Disclaimer Please Sceptile.

Sceptile: scarcrow151 does not own pokemon.

Snivy walked behind Oshawott as they made their way back home. She was thinking about what he said, about promising to stop flirting with girls. She really didn't take it seriously, willing to bet Ash's next Gym badge that Oshawott will be flirting with the next pretty face he sees. But what if he's serious? What if he actually feels something for her, and actually is willing to try? She sighed, only time will tell she guess.

Meanwhile Oshawott heard her sigh, and looked over at her.

"(Do you really mean it?)"

"(Huh?)" Confusion rose to Oshawott, before realizing what she meant. "(About the promise, of course I do! And I don't care how long it takes, I will wait!)" He avoided the roots again, and stumbled a bit outside of the forest. Oshawott started to slice the roots to avoid future mishaps. Snivy just rolled her eyes, turning away from the otter. She found it hard to believe, but at the same time he had her entirely convinced. Deciding she needs some water, she walked towards the camp. Oshawott was going to follow, but a gruff voice stopped him.

"(Oshawott, wait, what happened?)" Oshawott turned to see the orange and black fur of Pignite. He was coming out of a bush, obviously waiting for him to return. Oshawott narrowed his eyes at the pig.

"(Well, after you guys ditched us, we were attacked by a giant Simisage, and were able to chase it off, no help to you or Pikachu. Speaking of which, where is he?)" Pignite shrugged. Ash called Pikachu over about something pretty exciting, but obviously not too exciting if it was only for Pikachu. All he heard from the conversation was something about dawn or something. Whatever it was, he didn't want to wake up early for something pointless.

"(Away, anyway forget that, did you confess?)" Oshawott's face went a little red, and mumbled a yes under his breath, which sparked a cheer from Pignite.

"(Don't get too excited, we're not dating.)" This made Pignite stop. He looked at Oshawott in confusion.

"(But, you confess-) "

"(She said she wants to give it some time before we start dating. She wants to take things slowly.)" Oshawott remembered something he wanted to do. Making his way to camp, he scanned it looking for his yellow friend. He found him with a sly grin on his face. Oshawott narrowed his eyes a bit.

"(You look happy,)" he commented. Pikachu simply shrugged.

"(It's a surprise, anyway what happened?)" Oshawott rolled his eyes and let Pignite explain to him the "adventure" him and Snivy had in the forest. Pikachu glanced at Oshawott, feeling a little sorry for him. At least he was able to get Buneary in the end. Oshawott looked around. He really didn't see anyone.

"(Where's everyone?)" He literally couldn't see anyone in the camp they made.

"(Cilan is looking for berries with Iris and Ash is out training Scraggy with the other pokemon.)"

"(Scraggy?)" Oshawott raised an eyebrow at this. The new member of the team was a difficult one to control, and they probably should be there with him. Last time Ash tried training Scraggy, it ended with a very big bump on his head.

"(Yeah, Ash took Krokorok with him, so he'll be fine…maybe.)" Laying down, Pikachu felt a little drowsy. It was about 6 in the evening and he was ready for dinner. Pignite decided to go help Ash with Scraggy, deciding even with Krokorok and the others that they could use a little extra help. As soon as he left, Leavanny walked through the entrance, walking gracefully towards the two.

"(I told Ash that training the young one was going to be a bad idea. He's already managed to chip Krokorok's tooth, bruise Ash's arm, and knock himself out at least four times already.)" Pikachu shook his head in amusement. No matter where he went, he always had baby pokemon to look after. Whether it be Togepi, Phanpy, Manaphy, Happiny, Gible, Cyndaquil, Axew, or Scraggy, life certainly was never dull around him. Thinking of three in particular, Pikachu was reminded of the great news Ash told him…

"(So Pikachu, I've been meaning to ask you something?)" Pikachu snapped his attention to Oshawott, who was looking at him with a questioning look.

"(Shoot)"

"(I want to hear more about this mate you're talking about,)" Oshawott found it hard to picture his friend Pikachu being romantic with anyone. Leavanny perked at this.

"(Ah, yes, Pikachu I've also wanted to know the story of you and your mate,)" Oshawott glanced at her in surprise.

"(Wait, you mean you knew about this?)" Leavanny nodded.

"(Yeah, it's not a secret. Pikachu told us last Christmas, don't you remember?)" Oshawott blushed in embarrassment. His Christmas consisted of chasing around a pretty Eevee he saw with mistletoe. He sort of didn't even see a lot of his friends that day. Leavanny seemed to remember, scratched her head in embarrassment. "Oh, Yeah." Pikachu just rolled his eyes at the memory.

"(Anyway, I actually met her at the beginning of our Sinnoh journey. She saved my life from getting run over by a bicycle. She had I bit of a crush on me back then, but I didn't notice because, well, you know.)"

"(You're dense as all hell?)" Oshawott cut off Pikachu's nostalgic story with a blunt statement. Receiving a glare in return from the mouse, he shut up and let his friend continue.

"(Anyway, we hung out for a bit, and she even froze the trainers to run away from. While I sort of stopped her, and after a failed attempt by…team rocket.)" Pikachu's voice shuddered at the remembrance at the name. It sort of had an ominous ring to it, like Oshawott should know it. He continued to listen as Pikachu went on with his story. "(So we escaped, and she was caught by Dawn. We had many adventures before I finally started to have feelings for her. But that's when a lot a dark stuff started to happen. Her old friend came to visit, she beat me in a battle, and we were attacked by Team Rocket again. In the end I confessed my feelings for her, and we became mates. It was thanks to that I was able to defeat Team Rocket. I haven't seen her since we left Sinnoh, and yet my love for her hasn't faltered a bit.)" Oshawott pondered on this for a moment. He realized that this must be the reason Emolga's attract never seemed to work on him. Pikachu shifted in his spot in embarrassment at his cheesy story. Oshawott searched Pikachu's face. He felt like there was something he wasn't telling him. Pikachu was always good at keeping secrets.

"(You're lucky, I don't think Snivy will ever wait for me that long,)"

"(Oshawott!)" Oshawott jolted at Leavnny's angry voice. He was surprised, considering Leaveanny barely spoke above a whisper it seemed.

"(Wha-)"

"(You can't give up hope. This mate of Pikachu's obviously waited a long time if he went through all of that with her.)" Oshawott turned towards the mouse.

"(How long?)" Pikachu sighed.

"(The last part, about two weeks,)" The other two sweatdropped. "Since I met her, two years." Oshawott eyes widened at this.

"(Man, it must of sucked to leave her,)" Pikachu's eyes clouded with sadness.

"(Yeah, but I know I'll meet her again, sooner than I think.)" Oshawott was confused by this.

"(At least someone has some confidence,)" Leavanny muttered.

"(Hey, you try getting rejected 200 hundred times and see where that leaves you.)" Oshawott shot back. Leavanny frowned at the otter.

"(Fair enough, I guess I never really had time to find a mate, never found a pokemon worth looking at so I can't really say I know the feeling.)" Pikachu let out a sigh of sadness. He missed Buneary, and talking about her made him miss her more. He wanted to change the subject, but Oshawott asked another question.

"(What type of pokemon is she?)" Pikachu wanted to groan in frustration. He purposely didn't say her name to avoid more heartbreak, but that wouldn't be the case.

"(She's a –) "He never finished his sentence as a groan came from the entrance. Snivy walked in holding her head in annoyance.

"(Uggh, those two are so loud.)" Snivy walked in and sat in the triangle the three pokemon made, forming a small square. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"(Pikachu's mate.)"

"(Ah, so you're finally telling him about her.)" Oshawott felt a prick of annoyance.

"(I already knew!)" He lied. Snivy rolled her eyes in amusement.

"(How could you, the only time he ever brought it up was at Christmas while you were flirting with that pretty Eevee.)" Oshawott blushed at the memory. He was kind of stupid sometimes.

"(Anyway, Snivy what's bugging you?)" Snivy rolled her eyes.

"(It's Cilan and iris. They're in a really loud fight right now. And it's driving me insane, so I came back here for some peace and –) "She was interrupted by fighting coming from the entrance.

"I can't believe you ruined another supply of Oran Berries!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't trust them to an infant pokemon, this wouldn't have happened."

"I'd be ok with it if he ate them, but did he really have to pelt me with them. These were my favorite jeans."

"Uggh, only a kid would wail about clothing."

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE WHAT A KID COMMENT"

"YOU'LL WHAT?" Snivy covered her ears while the others rolled their eyes. Oshawott looked at her in sympathy.

"(Want to collect some berries to shut them up?)" Snivy nodded at the otter. Leaving the two other pokemon behind, they walked into the woods. It didn't take too long to an Oran Berry tree, and soon they were getting berries like no tomorrow. Once they got enough, they look at their pile in satisfaction.

"(Well, hopefully this will shut them up for a few hours,)" Snivy panted. She was actually tired from all of that work. Oshawott nodded.

"(Who knows, maybe they'll have a romantic dinner over them,)" Snivy chuckled at the otter's joke. Carrying the berries back though, it looked like they didn't need the berries. Cilan was holding Iris in his arms, and both were looking lovingly in each other's eyes. Oshawott nearly dropped all the berries.

"(WHAT THE HELL DID WE MISS!?)" Cilan and Iris jumped a foot at the pokemon's yelling. Both stared in embarrassment at the two pokemon. An awkward silence filled the air. While the humans didn't understand what Oshawott said, they really got the general idea. Snivy smacked her forehead. While she was surprised as well, she kind of wished Oshawott would've let the two have their moment. Shaking her head, she dropped the berries, walking to find Pikachu and Leavanny who seemed to have wandered off, obviously to give the two lovebirds some privacy. She once again thought about what Oshawott told her. She started to feel a little torn up. On one hand she didn't want to break his heart, but on the other she didn't know if this was another temporary crush. Sighing, she guess she'll have to wait and see if he keeps his promise. Walking out the camp, she went to find the others. Meanwhile, Oshawott watched her go with a look of sadness on his face. Watching Cilan and iris made him think of his promise to Snivy. He knew he could keep it, but failing made him scared to death. Would he and Snivy ever be like Cilan and iris?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

UGGGH, almost broke the two thousand word marker. Well technically I did with these little tidbits, but it's funny how this chapter seems longer than it actually is.

Garchomp: Well, it did take you almost a week to write this, no?

scarcrow151: Oh well, stay tuned for an update Sunday. Please review, I like to know what you guys think.


	4. Enemies

I know it's been a bit, and should probably update Memories. Either way here you go. Disclaimer-

Pikachu: After the wait you put us through, do your own freaking disclaimer!

Scarcrow151: …..I don't own pokemon?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Strong sunlight made its way into the camp, making one to think it would be summer if it wasn't for the cold crisp air of autumn. Oshawott winced as he skidded back from a tough Quick Attack. Pikachu landed on all fours, panting a bit from the practice battle. Pikachu always went lighter on everyone except Snivy and Krokorok since they actually put up a decent fight. Oshawott came at Pikachu with a tough Aqua Jet. Pikachu simply pushed him back with an Iron Tail, spinning as he did to gain momentum. Slight weariness flared through Oshawott. _Damn, even not at full strength Pikachu is still a tough opponent!_ Oshawott jumped high a fired a water gun at the mouse, as the latter charged at him with a volt tackle. Not wanting to suffer that, Oshawott jumped out of the way, causing Pikachu to stop, lest he run into a tree or something. Smirking, Oshawott lunged at Pikachu with a Razor Shell, which the mouse barely avoided.

"I'm reading your movements, Pikachu, I'll get you soon!"

"In your dreams!" Pikachu laughed.

"Come on, I dare you to strike!" Pikachu rolled his eyes in amusement.

"You're to regret saying that!" Pikachu shot a fast Thunderbolt at the otter, frying him. Pikachu ran up to him worry.

"You good?"

"Yeah, peachy," They both heard snickering coming from the woods.

"Heh, heh looks like the loser can't even stand up to a puny Thunderbolt." Oshawott twitched at the sound of one of the most annoying pokemon in the world. Both the mouse and said otter turned their heads to see a flying squirrel with black wings and yellow pouches, similar to Pikachu's red ones, eating a apple in a tree. Oshawott gritted his teeth.

"Will you shut up and leave us alone?" Oshawott absolutely hated the flying squirrel pokemon. He used to have a monster crush on her at the beginning at the journey when they first met, but after getting attracted and rejected so many times, he begin to find her behavior annoying. She picked up on this, and thus, started treating him like trash. Emolga flew down from the tree and stood eye to eye with Oshawott.

"But it's so fun talking to you Oshawott, besides I can just make you let me join you know," Oshawott gritted his teeth at the false sweetness in her voice. What he wouldn't give to slice her with a razor shell right now. He would have too if it wasn't for Pikachu stepping in between the two.

"Alright guys settle down, Oshawott, just ignore her and let's finish the battle alright?" Emolga shrugged her shoulders and walked away, her respect for the mouse pokemon greater than her hate for the otter. Oshawott however had enough of the arrogant flying squirrel.

"Hey Emolga, why don't you battle me?"Oshawott called. Emolga didn't break her stride at all, stretching her wings so she could get away faster.

"What'd be the point? I could literally just attract you and it be over like that." Emolga got ready but Oshawott didn't give up so easily, which unfortunately made him spill his greatest secret by accident.

"There's no way you could ever attract me with the new feelings I have for Snivy." Oshawott instantly covered his mouth with his hands. He felt like a complete dumbass right now. Emolga's eyes gleamed with interest now. Snickering evilly, she got ready to take off again, having a story for the entire camp. Pikachu sensed this however, and ran in front of Emolga, preventing her from going to the camp.

"Emolga you better not tell the whole camp about this." True, while Snivy already knew herself, Pikachu knew that if the whole camp knew, there would be a problem. The others would constantly rag on Oshawott for falling for another hopeless romance, and it would also make a very awkward situation between the otter and snake. Emolga simply chuckled.

"I don't see why I shouldn't tell everyone, I'm sure they'd all love to hear about Oshawott's romantic feelings," Emolga's voice was laced with venom. Pikachu just shook his head and smiled.

"Well, if you do that, then your feelings about Pignite might just slip out." Emolga's face drained of color, while Oshawott looked at Pikachu in shock.

"Why-Why would you say that out loud," Emolga snapped at the mouse. Pikachu chuckled and waved his finger at her.

"You knew Oshawott's crush, so it was only fair he should know yours. Also, I should warn you before you make any brash decisions, Snivy already knows about his feelings for her, while Pignite quite doesn't know yours. Now, how do you think the smart way to handle this situation should be?" Emolga twitched an eye at the mouse's smart reasoning. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she rounded on Oshawott again.

"So you actually told Snivy your feelings, but considering I haven't seen you two together, I'm guessing she must have not returned those feelings, am I wrong?" She said. An evil smile came to her face followed by laughter at Oshawott's silence. "Oh man, it must suck to be you Oshawott, rejected again, this time by one of your own teammates.

"It's not a definite no, there's still a chance…" Oshawott shifted at how unsure he sounded. _Even I don't believe in myself._

"You're wasting your time, Oshawott, just give up and accept the fact some pokemon weren't destined for love." Oshawott stamped his foot in frustration.

"It's not a waste of time, I'll prove it."

"You'd have to wait an eternity for Snivy to ever feel any romantic feeling for you," Emolga simply scoffed. Pure rage was pulsating off Oshawott right now.

"I don't care how long I have to wait, I'm not blowing this!" Pikachu had enough of their fighting. The two stood nose to nose, so Pikachu got in between them.

"Guys, seriously, stop. Emolga, please leave Oshawott alone, it's none of your business what he does, and at this point you're fighting is getting downright silly." Emolga was going to open her mouth to retort, but closed it, and instead walked away angrily. Oshawott rolled his eyes at her.

"Charming, isn't she?" He said sarcastically. Pikachu grinned at the otter. They resumed the battle, but how to stop when Oshawott randomly collapsed. Pikachu ran over.

"What happened?"

"No…idea," Oshawott gritted as teeth as a crackling sensation rippled through his body. Pikachu narrowed his eyes in concern. Then it hit him what happened.

"You're paralyzed," He said. Oshawott stared up at him.

"Great, do you think there's any Cheri Berries growing around here?" Pikachu looked around, and ran throughout the trees for a bit. He came back a moment later with a few berries in his mouth.

"Found some," He fed the berries to the otter, who hate them gratefully. He didn't mind the taste of the berries, getting used to it after the battles he had with Pikachu, Emolga, and that Galvantula nest he managed to tick off. "Can you get up?" At Pikachu's question, Oshawott got shakily to his feet, and then as the berries kicked in, he started walking better. Oshawott stretched his muscles, amazed at how just two berries could relieve such pain.

"Thanks, Pikachu." Oshawott nodded at the mouse. Pikachu simply shrugged humbly.

"It was nothing; after all, I'm the one who sort of paralyzed you. They heard bushes moving, and saw the shape of Pignite running towards them, snorting loudly.

"I smelled berries, who has them?" Pikachu rolled his eyes at the pig.

"Oshawott ate them, he was paralyzed, Pignite," Pignite simply blinked at the two, before he slouched in sadness.

"So…there's no berries," Pikachu shook his head, chuckling his friend. Pignite simply walked away in sadness. Once out of ear shot, Oshawott turned to Pikachu.

"So…what exactly does Emolga see in him," Pikachu let out a small laugh.

"On the contrary, what would Pignite see in her," Letting out a laugh of his own, the decided to head back to the camp themselves, totally unprepared for what was to come.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pure chaos is what Pikachu and Oshawott walked into when they got back to camp. The gang's pokemon were fighting others, for what it seemed, their life. Both Oshawott and Pikachu looked on in shock. Every pokemon seemed to be a Simisage, Simisear, or Simipour. In the middle was a giant Simisage that Oshawott immediately recognized. Unfortunately for the otter, the Simisage also seemed to remember him.

"YOU!" Oshawott hid behind Pikachu a bit in fright. Pikachu gave his friend a confused look.

"Oshawott, do you by chance, know this pokemon?" Oshawott looked at him in sadness.

"Snivy sort of sent his brother running away, and I sent this one sky high." He confessed. Pikachu stared at him dumbfounded. The Simisage was seething with rage right now.

"THIS SHRIMP HUMILIATED ME, SO NOW I'M HERE TO MAKE SURE HE NEVER WALKS AGIN!" All around, the pokemon seemed to have stopped fighting. The trainers were standing around, terrified looks on their faces. Pikachu held his look of astonishment.

"You're telling me my friend attacked you for no reason?" Pikachu raised an eyebrow at the monkey. "I find that very unlikely." Simisage glared at the mouse.

"His girlfriend attacked my brother, and if you attack one of the family, you attack us all!" Oshawott looked at the Simisage in disbelief, blushing a bit when he thought Snivy was his girlfriend.

"But he attacked us! I swear Simisage, you got to believe me." The Simisage looked thoughtful for a moment, before smirking at the two.

"Fine, if you wish for us to leave you sad fools alone, I will allow three of you to battle me, and if you win, we will go. But when I when, we get the otter, deal?" Pikachu and Oshawott looked at each other before nodding. Snivy walked forward.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to be the third pokemon to battle." Pikachu nodded, and ran over and told Ash the situation. The three trainers discussed it amongst themselves. After a few minutes, they gave permission for them to do so. The other pokemon circled around the four battlers, with the Simi's cheering on their family member, and the gang's cheering on their own. Well, mostly everyone was cheering anyway.

"Don't fuck up if you don't want to die, Oshawott!" Emolga called from the sidelines. Oshawott rolled his eyes and refrained from attacking _her._

"Ignore her, we have bigger problems right now." Pikachu urged. Oshawott nodded and turned to Snivy.

"You ready?" Snivy nodded at the otter.

"You bet, time for some payback." Snivy smirked. This time, it would be her that sends this monkey flying. The Simi's though seemed to believe in their mate.

"Let's go, Elvis!"

"Come on, there's no way you can lose with your secret weapon!" Oshawott and Snivy looked at each other in confusion, until Elvis pulled out what looked like a red and blue pill. He consumed it, and upon doing so, seemed to grow three sizes of pure muscle. Oshawott, Pikachu, and Snivy looked at each other in shock, and a bit of fear. Perhaps this battle wasn't going to be such a cakewalk after all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Again, sorry, but on the plus side, I have the next chapter pretty much already written up, so I'm most likely going to update this story again before Memories. By the way, is Pikachu still mad at me?

Grovyle: *shrugs* probably. Check out scarcrow151's profile for a preview of his next story, Secrets. Coming in January.

Scarcrow151: Thank you for the shameless promotion. Anyway, thanks for reading, leave a review let us know what you thought and I will see you next time.


	5. Family Feud

Hey everyone, guess what? Another update in the same week! The reason for this is that this will be a shortish chapter, and because I want to start the actual plot soon.

Snivy: scarcrow151 does not own pokemon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The three friends each took a step back from the monstrosity in front of them. The Simisage known as Elvis had completely transformed into an eight foot pure muscle monkey. Gasps and murmurs came from both sides of the circle. The gang's pokemon in fear and shock, while Elvis's family from uncertainty. They talked low enough just so only they could hear themselves.

"That's very risky on Elvis's part,"

"Yeah, one hit and his body gives out," A younger pansear was confused by his family's murmuring.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Uncle Elvis took something called an Encendido Pill. It grants you insane stats in Attack, Special attack and Speed. Unfortunaltly, it makes you Defense, Special defense and Health about as strong as a level 1 caterpie's!" An older Simisear said to him. Before any more questions could be asked, Pikachu ran at Elvis with a quick attack, trying to catch him off guard. Unfortunatly, with enhanced speed came enhanced reflexes, and Elvis easily jumped out of the way. Oshawott tried hitting him with a scald but Elvis fired off a Focus Blast. Oshawott's scald was easily pushed back, and the otter narrowly got out of the way of a devastating hit. Snivy fired a Leaf Tornado from behind Elvis, but he somehow foresaw it, and somersaulted in the air and fired an Energy ball to cancel out the attack, though even with momentum going against him, and using a weaker move of the same type, he still managed to push the attack pretty far back. The three friends grouped up, panting from exhaustion.

"Soo., this isn't working," Oshawott said bluntly. Pikachu rolled his eyes at him.

"Gee, I wouldn't have guessed," Pikachu snapped. Rubbing his temples he tried thinking about their next line of attack.

"I got an idea, Pikachu, Oshawott distract him for five minutes, I think we can beat him." Snivy said a glint in her eyes. The two boys eyed her for a minute, but decided to trust her. Turning around, they instantly were met with an energy ball to the face. Snivy snaked her way behind Elvis, and sat there pretending to be injured from the attack. While she was hurt a lot, she could still fight. Elvis seemed to fall for the faux, and went after the other two who were in a fighting stance. Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt, while Oshawott fired a Hydro Pump. Elvis retaliated with a Hidden Power attack. The two attacks collided, with them meeting each other in the middle. Smoke filled the air as the two friends stood back to back. Elvis, however, was able to find them in the smoke, and jumped on them both, laughing maliciously. Oshawott gulped as Elvis held them down with his feet, and powered up with a nasty plot a few times. Then he starting forming a Focus Blast in one hand and an Energy Ball in the other. Oshawott looked over at his friend.

"Well, Pikachu, this is it, it's been a ride." Pikachu simply smirked.

"We're not dead quite yet, oshawott." Oshawott was confused until a loud collision could be heard. Looking up, the two attacks dissapiated and Elvis stood still with his eyes rolled back. On his head was Snivy and a still powered up leaf blade. As she jumped off, Elvis fell backwards, unmoving. Silence filled the air, followed by cheers and sighs. The gang's pokemon surrounded Snivy, while the Simi's prepared to leave. An elderly Simipour walked up to Pikachu.

"My apologies for disturbing you guys. We had no idea you were this strong. We will take are leave now." Nodding to the electric type, the family left, with a couple strong Simi's carrying their brother, and all started leaving except two. The same young Pansear was staring at the three pokemon in awe.

"Colin, we have to leave, we've made our stay long enough." The young Pansear, Colin, looked at his mom.

"Ma…I want to go with them. I want to get stronger for our tribe without having to use pills like Uncle Elvis." Colin looked at his mother with innocent eyes, eyes he knew she could never resist. She sighed torn. She loved Colin, like any of her other children, and always tried to make him happy. She understood what he wanted to do, and being a mother of five before him, with three more to raise, she decided maybe this was something he had to do.

"If…that's what you want," It was hard for her to choke out the words, but Colin hugged her.

"Thank you, mom I promise I'll be back as soon as I'm strong enough for the clan." Oshawott smiled at the warm scene, not really understanding what was going on, he was fading into unconsciousness from the Energy Ball, definitely taking it the hardest out of the three. Oshawott didn't even bother moving to a comfortable spot, and passed out right where he stood

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oshawott woke up to find himself in his bed. He had to thank Ash for that later. As he walked out, Snivy was walking in the camp with some Oran Berries for Cilan. Smiling, Oshawott walked up to help her.

"Snivy, would you like some help?" Oshawott asked politely. Snivy looked at Oshawottt in surprise, then smiled warmly.

"Hey Oshawott," She said. "You're finally up, huh?"

"What do you mean? I just took a small nap after the battle."

"Oh, that would explain why you've been asleep the past six hours." Snivy narrowed her eyes playfully at him. She handed him some of the berries she was struggling with. "I would appreciate the help though." They walked to the cooking area and handed Cilan their food.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott was picked up by iris. Cilan also eyed the otter in surprise. "How you feeling buddy?" Iris eyed the small otter over. Oshawott simply shrugged. He felt refreshed after the nap. Axew popped out Iris's hair, something oshawott was used to. What he didn't expect was a pansear coming out thte other side of the wild hair.

"GAH" he fell out of Iris's hands in his surprise. He landed in front of Snivy who eyed him in concern.

"You good?" Oshawott nodded and Snivy went on. "This is Colin, he stayed behind after the battle wanting to join us. He chose to go with Iris." The Pansear landed in front of the pair, looking at snivy with a look in his eyes.

"Hey, you're pretty cute." He said bluntly. Snivy eyed him with wary surprise while Oshawott yelled incoherent things at him. Cilan watched the three questionably.

"Oh dear, it appears oshawott and the Pansear don't seem to mix well with each other." Iris leaned against Cilan's chest.

"Oh, they'll be fiiiiiine, let's just make dinner." Colin simply shrugged.

"Forgive me for being creepy, I mean no harm by it. I just call things as I see it." Oshawott shuffled in place a bit. It was obvious this Pansear was still young. Maybe he really meant no harm at all. He sighed, only time would tell he guessed. Meanwhile, more noises came from the entrance of the camp and Pikachu entered with Leavanny. Leavanny was one of the few who didn't have an injury from the battle. Both Pokemon smiled at seeing the young new member of the family. Leavanny started talking to him, while Oshawott sighed and started to leave, making his way to the forest. Pikachu noticed this as the grass types were busy talking with talking with Colin. He ran after his friend.

"Oshawott!" Pikachu caught up and stood in front of him. "You know Colin really didn't mean that, right?"

"Yeah," Oshawott got crick out of his neck. "I'm sure he didn't." Oshawott felt a stab of anger towards the young pokemon. _Snivy didn't exactly look unhappy about it._

"Oshawott," Pikachu frowned at the otter. "Colin is like 5 years younger than us. I'm sure Snivy won't choose him over you." Oshawott thought for a moment. Maybe he wasn't being fair to the young Pansear.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Pikachu looked around at the woods.

"We should be in the next city tomorrow," Oshawott took a look around as well.

"Yeah, I know, I figured I may as well get last one walk before we leave." Pikachu nodded.

"Just be careful, never know where those Simi's will be."

"Okay" Oshawott said. "I'll make sure to keep an eye out just in case."

"Don't worry," Pikachu smiled slyly at him. "If you get into trouble, I'll just call Snivy to save your ass again."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry it was so short, but that ended the first part of this story. I'll try to update more in the future.

Emolga: I expect to see more of myself in this next arc.

Scarcrow151: Darkrai couldn't give me worst nightmares

Darkrai: ….Wanna bet

Scarcrow151:…

Garchomp: Review, rate, whatever, let us know what you thought!


	6. Reunion of an Enemy

This story is probably long overdue, my apologies. I'll try and space out this story with my others more evenly. So no one gets confused, I did switch up the POV a little bit for this chapter. Disclaimer Colin!

Colin: scarcrow151 does not own pokemon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ash, will you calm down?" Iris asked the anxious boy. Ash was currently pacing around the room they were staying in the pokemon center.

"Sorry, Iris, I'm just kind of worried about where Dawn is," He replied. They arrived in Undella Town about a day ago, completely shocking a Nurse Joy who was working nervously by the counter. Apparently no one has visited Undella town in quite some time, though she didn't explain why. This worried Ash who explained he was meeting his friend Dawn here, and that she was supposed to be here a couple days ago. Pikachu was especially saddened at the thought of not meeting Buneary again. He was busy staring out a window right now. Iris sighed in defeat. Then a light bulb went over her head.

"I got an idea, Ash. Why don't we go into town and explore a bit. I'm sure Nurse Joy will tell us when Dawn arrives." Ash thought for a moment. Iris did have a point there. Besides, waiting all day for Dawn to come would be pointless.

"Alright, let's go then." He said. Standing up, he gave Pikachu a look of sympathy.

"You coming, buddy?" He asked his best friend. Shrugging the mouse stood up and jumped onto his trainer's shoulder with a depressed sigh. Ash scratched him behind the ear.

"It'll be all right, I'm sure she'll be here soon." Ash reassured the mouse. Pikachu gave Ash a small nod. The three made their way downstairs as Cilan was busy buying supplies for them. Nurse Joy looked a little surprised to see them go, and looked like she wanted to say something as the three headed out the door. As they left she reassured herself quietly.

"I'm sure that is the boy who placed high in the Lily of the Conference Valley, according to my cousin, I'm sure he'll be fine…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The two trainers and Pikachu found nothing but seemingly an empty town. Everyone seemed to be hiding in their houses, much to the confusion of the three.

"Where is everyone?" Ash wondered out loud. Iris shrugged.

"I don't know, you'd think everyone would be out on a day like this." She said. True to her word, it was a nice cool autumn day out with a slight breeze. Ash looked around and found something that caught his eye.

"Hey, a lake, maybe we can let out our pokemon for a rest." Ash said. Iris smiled at the idea.

"Sure!" She agreed. They ran over to the lake, a large area cleared out in front of it. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and shuddered. This reminded of a similar lake a few years back. Shaking his head and deciding he didn't want to relive those memories, he splashed some water on his face. He heard the sound of many pokeball's opening up at once and heard his friend's cheers of joy once Ash told them they were having the day to relax. Pikachu started taking a drink when he felt a presence next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?" It was Snivy. Pikachu tilted his head at her.

"Sure what's it about?" He asked. Snivy looked down at the ground.

"I'll tell you when we get there." She said. Pikachu looked at her in curiousity. He followed her 20 yards from the group.

"What's up?" He asked. Snivy went a little red in the face.

"Well, I've been thinking lately…" She broke off. Pikachu raised an eyebrow.

"Aaaaaaand?" He asked. Snivy gulped and took a breath.

"I think I'm returning Oshawott's feelings." She finished. This completely caught Pikachu off guard.

"Wait, really?" He asked, half bewildered, half excited. Snivy nodded.

"I just want to know, does he still retain his feelings for me, or did I wait too long." She said, glancing at him. Pikachu put a paw to his chin for a moment. Oshawott hasn't flirted with any girl for the past three weeks since he first confessed his feelings. In that time, they've passed a female zizzagoon, lilipup, and skitty that everyone was sure he'd try and flirt with. But he just gave them a nod, and didn't even speak to any of them after that. Pikachu smiled. Perhaps Oshawott really did find the one after all.

"I'm positive he must, he hasn't flirted with anyone admitting he liked you, for HIM that must be true love," He pointed out. Snivy smirked then widened her eyes.

"So he DID keep his promise," She murmured. Pikachu gave a look of confusion.

"Huh?" He asked. Snivy gave another small blush.

"Well, he promised me he was going to stop flirting so much with other girls, I guess he did keep it after all," She said. Pikachu smiled. It seemed Oshawott's days of finding a mate were over. He was going to comment this when he heard shouting coming from the group's area.

"What the hell do you kids think you're doing?" The shout came from an older man, probably in his late forties with a trench coat and a large hat. He stood giant in size, and was lean for about a 6'5" man. Ash just looked at the man in confusion.

"Just enjoying the day, sir. There was no one out so we figured we'd come here." Ash said simply. The man twitched his eye.

"You fools, return your pokemon at once, there's a reason everyone isn't out right now!" He growled. Ash tilted his head. The man didn't answer as cackling came from the left of them.

"Well, well, right when we thought everyone left, it seems that some of you are foolish enough to stay hanging around," The figure said. He was a man about the same age as the other man's. He wore a long white coat with black pants. He done square glasses, a mustache with a bit of chin hair, and a long ponytail. He was surrounded by six other men with matching haircuts and outfits that were all too similar to the group.

"Team Galatic," Ash and Iris said. The man looked at them in shock.

"You know them?" He asked. Ash nodded.

"Yeah, they are a bad group of people who like to steal other people's pokemon," he said. The man gritted his teeth.

"Well, you're not wrong," He said simply. Ash glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Never mind. You guys need to leave at once. I don't know what part of Team Galactic you've seen, but there's no way you've met members of this caliber." He yelled. He gritted his teeth. _Dammit, and I just left my pokemon at the center too. Maybe I can bluff them._

"Now, now, Captain Travis, I'm sure that a man of your power can handle the likes of us, no?" The man said evilly. Travis gritted his teeth. _I guess I bluff won't work now._ The man continued though. "Actually a man like you COULD beat us…so just in case I brought a few friends just in case." Three hooded figures appeared from behind them, one with a terrible limp. The two without the limp unhooded themselves. One was a beautiful blonde haired girl while the other was a well-muscled, barrel chested man with short brown hair.

"Travis, the man here is named Flint, of course being the knowledgably person you are, I'm sure you must know all about him. Of course, I don't need to explain the other one to you." He said. Travis gritted his teeth at the man.

"Curse you, Waylon. How did you manage to get Tsuru under your control." He growled. Waylon chuckled at the man. Tsuru on the other hand, didn't looked amused at all.

"Please, I work for nobody. I'm currently in a partnership with these fools for now until they give me what I want," Waylon laughed at the short tempered woman.

"Now, now, Tsuru, pay no heed to him. I assure you when Lord Ghetsis arrives, you'll get your pay," He cackled. He took out a poke ball and released his partner. A Prinplup stood in the spot. "Now, Travis, I'm afraid I need to get you out of your way. Prinplup, take him out!" His partner nodded, his eyes glowing blue, and formed a jet of water that he rode right towards Travis. He barely jumped out of the way. Prinplup was about to make a u-turn at him when he was stopped by Pikachu's Iron tail. Ash ran in front of the man.

"Hey, that's not fair, attacking an unarmed man like that, who are you." Ash yelled. Tsuru rolled her eyes.

"Kid, I suggest you get out of our way, we have no time for your games. Just give us your pokemon and we'll be on our way." She said with a glare.

"No way! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu obeyed, and fried Prinplup, making the penguin pokemon step back in a dazed state. Waylon gritted his teeth.

"Prinplup, get your bearings straight and use Drill Peck," Nodding, the penguin pokemon went to attack Pikachu from behind.

"Axew, use scratch," Iris called. Axew intercepted Prinplup, causing the penguin to be pushed back a bit.

"Now, now, two on one ain't quite fair," Waylon complained. Tsuru rolled her eyes and took out a ball of her own.

"God, you are pathetic," She growled, releasing her Skarmory. The bird stared down at the small Axew. Travis's eyes widened a bit.

"Girl, get your Axew out of there! There's no way you can beat her Skarmory." He shouted. Iris rolled her eyes.

"It can't be that tough. Axew, use Dragon Rage." Axew obeyed and fired his powerful attack at the bird only to find it wasn't there. In a blur that was too fast to be tracked, Axew was hit in the gut by a flying Drill Peck attack that sent him right into a tree, knocking him out. Iris ran after her pokemon.

"Are you okay, axew?" She asked worriedly. Axew didn't wake, completely unconciness. She growled at the elite trainer. Travis narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"I warned you kids, that Tsuru isn't a normal trainer. Waylon is nothing, but Tsuru has been able to go toe to toe with the entire Elite 4 with just that Skarmory." He spat. Ash gritted his teeth. Prinlup and Pikachu were going back and forth and it seemed that Skarmory was going to finish Pikachu. Tsuru glared at the pokemon.

"ENOUGH, Skarmory use Brave Bird," In another blur, Pikachu was sent barreling across the ground and lay in a heap at the base of a rock. Skarmory rested next to its trainer.

"Pathetic, I thought you were going to be a challenge. Hopefully the old man will be a better fight, he better be if he's related to the legendary Lance and the upcoming trainer Tobias." She said, almost bored. Ash's eyes widened in shock.

"You know Lance and Tobias?" He asked. Travis nodded, giving him a glance.

"Yes, I am their father. I'll tell you more later, right now girl I need you to do me something," He said, motioning for Iris. She ran over quickly, carrying Axew. "I need you to run to the pokemon center and ask nurse joy for my pokemon, tell her it's an emergency. Get your Axew healed, and run back here. I can easily dispatch these young uns, but I need my pokemon." Iris nodded and ran to the pokemon center as fast as she could. Waylon cackled.

"What type of Captain doesn't remember his own pokemon. Well, we can't let her get away, Flint you want to help?" Waylon motioned to the bigger man. Flint took out a pokeball and released a Leafon.

"Leafon, do not let her get away." He called to his friend. The other hooded man took out a pokeball.

"I'll help as well," he released his pokemon, a Carnavine. Ash squinted his eyes. There was something awfully familiar about this carnavine. Leafon and Carnivine ran after Iris, Carnavine stretching out his vines. Right when it seemed that she was about to get caught, Excadrill and Krokorok got in the way, stopping the two. Iris took a sigh of relief and continued running. Tsuru growled.

"She got away," She snarled. Waylon merely chuckled.

"Now, now, no need to get upset. We can just finish off these two quickly anyway." He said to her. The hooded one tapped his shoulder.

"I need you to capture one of them for me. I saw him hanging out with the Snivy, so I say we use it." He murmured. Waylon nodded.

"Right, but first we get rid of these two. Prinplup, Aqua Jet," He called. Prinplup nodded, and surrounded in a veil of water, charged at the two pokemon. Krokorok got hit hard in the gut sending him keeling over. Excadrill was able to get out though, and used Drill Run, slamming Prinplup back. He continued his attack, and slammed right into Skarmory, but to everyone's shock, the bird merely stuck out its leg and blocked the attack. Tsuru smirked.

"Skarmory's not only just fast. Toss him." Picking up Excadrill, it threw the Drill pokemo far into a rock, cracking it. Krokorok and Excadrill both laid knocked out, but on the plus side, so did prinplup. Waylon returned him.

"No matter, it seems you guys are in trouble either way." He cackled. Pikachu stirred a bit before waking up. Ash jumped in surprise.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked, worried. Pikachu nodded and got on all fours.

"(I'm fine,)" He said, ready to battle. The hooded figure whispered in Waylon's ear.

"Be careful, this Pikachu is very strong." He hissed. Waylon nodded. Tsuru scoffed.

"Please, Skarmory, Brave Bird," Skarmory nodded and charged at Pikachu, who just barely managed to get out of the way, following the dodge with a thunderbolt that hit skarmory. Skarmory skidded on the ground, before being hit by the recoil as well. Tsuru gritted her teeth. The hooded figure however looked at the large group of pokemon, noticing the Snivy was now in back of the group, with everyone's back turned to her. He smirked, and nodded to his Carnavine. It slinked away, and he watched the battle some more. Pikachu was panting in exhaustion while Skarmory just looked ticked off.

"(You little rat, prepare to suffer)" She snarled. Pikachu stepped towards the bird.

"(There's no way we're going to lose this battle, you're not going to steal any of us away,)" Pikachu shouted. Skarmory simply chuckled.

"(Pikachu we're not trying to steal YOU,)" She said quietly. Pikachu tilted his head. Tsuru, realizing what was happening, smirked and kept quiet. Ash just watched on, not understanding the conversation the two were having.

"(What do you mean?)" He asked. He wasn't answered though, as a scream was heard from the group. The Carnavine stood with Snivy wrapped tightly around his tendrils. His mouth was planted with his teeth on the sides of her head. The group jumped in shock, and Oshawott instantly tried to help, but was pulled back by Pignite.

"(What are you doing?" He screamed at his friend. Pignite pointed at the fly catcher pokemon.

"(If you try and do anything, the Carnavine will kill her,)" He pointed out. Oshawott gritted his teeth, almost on the verge of tears. He wanted to help Snivy, but not if it was going to kill her. Pikachu stepped back in fright, not only because of Snivy, but because he recognized the Carnavine.

'(No way,)" He whispered. Skarmory smirked at Pikachu. Carnavine simply snarled at Pikachu.

"(Long time no see, rat)" He said. Pikachu cast a glance at the hooded figure.

"(Wait, but there's no way,)" The hooded figure laughed and took off his hood, revealing this disfigured face of James. Ash gasped, recognizing him even through the disfiguration.

"Oh my god," He whispered. James glared at him.

"Long time no see, twerp. Don't worry, I'm not here to steal your Pikachu, but rather extract my revenge on him." He said. Ash shuddered. James was way different the secretly good-hearted buffoon he knew. Ash dropped his gaze.

"What are you planning on doing?" He asked. James chuckled and started walking towards Carnivine came towards James, eying the group, threatening to kill Snivy if anyone was to make so much as a move. James rustled through his cloak for a bit.

"You see, twerp, as much as I would love to kill your Pikachu, I fear a quick death is not the way I want to go with it. Over the last two years, I have spent time healing and training with…well let's just say training. One thing I _learned_ over these two years was that killing one slowly from the inside, watching them suffer is the best way to extract one's revenge." He pulled out a small handgun. Ash widened his eyes. He went to run after james, but was stopped when Leafon pounced on him, pinning him. The other pokemon tried to help, but were all stopped by Skarmory. James cackled and held the gun to Snivy's gut. Tears of fear ran down ash's face.

"James, STOP!" He yelled in actual fear. His scream was followed by an eerie silence then a gunshot. Snivy coughed up blood and was dropped to the ground. As much as Ash cried, only one living thing seemed to match him. Oshawott dropped to his knees in despair.

"(Snivy….no…)"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Scarcrow151: *tries to ignore very angry glares* uhh sorry for the cliffhanger? I tried to end it not like this, but it happened. Anyway, I may lower the rating of this, as it doesn't seem that gory, and I can just edit that one f bomb I used. Let me know what you think, and I will see you guys later.

Skarmory: If you liked this, pheasents, leave a review or what not and stick around for a Hero's Prophecy.

Scarcrow151: Shoo on out of here!


	7. The Devil Man

I know I left you all on a cliffhanger last time, so I tried and get this chapter out as soon as I could.

Grovyle: A week. Not bad for you.

Scarcrow151: yeah, I felt kind of bad.

Pikachu: scarcrow151 does not own pokemon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Iris ran through the streets as fast as she could with three pokeballs in her hands. Nurse Joy handed her the balls no problem, seemingly sensing something was the matter. She huffed as she felt herself grow a little weary. Pushing harder, she thought of her friends that needed her. Soon enough, she found the spot where her friends were at. Smiling, she ran up to them, then froze in horror at the sight. Snivy laid on the ground in a pool of blood in front of a horribly scarred man with a gun. Ash was on his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks, too stunned to even speak. The other pokemon were crying as well, Oshawott seemingly the worst. A vein popped in Travis's head.

"You evil…You'll pay," He growled, motioning for Iris to come to him. Doing as she was told, Iris hurried to him and handed him the three pokeballs. He looked at them, before deciding on one of them. He released his pokemon, an Ursaring. Flint grinned at him.

"Oh, so you want to play?" He asked mockingly, his Leafon jumping in front of him. Travis took a deep breath, calming himself, before opening his eyes.

"Close Combat!" He ordered. Nodding to its trainer, Ursaring ran at Leafeon with good speed. Flint looked uninterested though.

"Leaf Blade" He called. Leafon nodded, and countered every one of Ursaring's strikes.

"Crunch!"

"Use Return" The met in the middle before pushing each other back. While the two battled on, Oshawott and Pikachu snuck around the back while everyone was distracted. The three other bad guys had moved to the front of Snivy now and seemed uninterested in her. Carnavine was back at James's side. Oshawott ran up to her.

"Snivy, are you okay?" He asked, completely terrified for her. She looked at him.

"Oshawott…" She said weakly. Oshawott held her a bit.

"You're going to be okay, I promise," he said, fighting back tears. He took a look at her injury. She was bleeding pretty badly; it seems James shot her in the stomach. He gritted his teeth. She could still be saved, but they needed to get medical attention IMMEDIATELY. He looked back at the battle. Leafon looked very worn out, while Ursaring just looked angry. Not as angry as Flint though.

"UGGH THAT'S IT, LEAFON TOXIC!" He yelled, furious. Leafeon charged up and shot purple gunk at Ursaring, who had a knowing look in his eye, and took the attack head on. He gritted his teeth as the effects of the poison started to consume his body.

"Oh, no Ursaring," Iris yelled in worry. Travis merely chuckled.

"Young lady, no need to worry. I was hoping he'd poison me. Swords Dance, keep spamming." He yelled. Ursaring nodded and started his dance. Travis simply scoffed at him.

"I know what you're thinking. I know about Ursaring's Guts ability. You're trying to charge up for a hammer arm or something to one shot my Leafeon. It's not going to work, Leafeon is too fast for Ursaring to catch once the poison weakens him." He laughed. Travis narrowed his eyes. True, the poison would weaken ursaring a bit, but he trusted his partner enough to be able to take the damage. Travis nodded to his partner.

"Take them off," He said silently. Ursaring nodded back, smirking now. He flexed his muscles, ripping out black leather that was hidden underneath his fur. He stretched out his muscles at the freedom. Flint rolled his eyes.

"Power restraints, huh? Don't think these little power ups are going to give you an advantage. Aerial Ace!" He called. Leafeon nodded and struck Ursaring with said attack. Ursaring fell to one knee due to the damage of the Aerial ace and poison. Travis looked at his partner in concern.

"Come on buddy, it's time to end this. Façade!" He called. Ursaring nodded, his body glowing with a yellowish hue. Flint rolled his eyes.

"Like I still, you're still not going to catch Leafeon." He said cockily. Waylon eyed his partner.

"Flint, watch out, this man's a top agent, I'd be careful." He warned. Flint waved him off.

"I'll end this, X-Scissor!" He yelled. Leafeon tried to attack Ursaring, but was met with thin air. In an instant, Ursaring was right next to him and slammed him into Flint who was sent reeling into a tree. Both trainer and pokemon sat unconsciousness. Travis huffed.

"Your arrogance was your greatest downfall. Perhaps you'd be a great trainer if not for it," He said quietly. Waylon felt a vein pop. Tsuru eyed him.

"I'll end him now, there's no way our plans won't be in jeopardy with him still around." She said. Waylon shook his head.

"Forget it. Your Skarmory is already tired from its battles today. It would be a tough match even with Skarmory fully rested, you know that as much as I." He reasoned. Tsuru gritted her teeth knowing that he was right.

"Fine, but I will end you," She snapped, glaring at Travis. Waylon sighed.

"Now, now, when Lord Ghetsis gets here, we'll have all the weapons we need to defeat him," he whispered. Tsuru nodded, and together with James and the grunts, they left. Iris gritted her teeth.

"Hey, you, get back here! There's no way we'll let you get away," She shouted. James turned back at her.

"Oh, I promise, we'll see each other again really soon." He hissed. With that they left, leaving Flint unmoving at the tree's base.

"Are you just going to let them get away?" She asked Travis. He closed his eyes.

"We have bigger things to worry about right now," He said, and ran over to Snivy, Oshawott and Pikachu. Ash still sat in shock, unmoving until Iris whacked him over the head.

"Hey stupid, snap out of it. Your pokemon needs you right now." Iris yelled. Ash seemed to snap out of it and ran over to Snivy's side in a heartbeat. Travis was busy inspecting her wound. Ash's tears rolled down his face.

"Snivy, please, you can't die, not like this. Please Snivy, wake up." He begged. Oshawott was rying even more.

"(Please Snivy, you gotta pull through,)" He said. _Please we need you…I need you._ Travis pulled a few items out of his bag. He put a cloth on Snivy's wound, trying to stop the blood. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well she be okay, Travis?" Ash asked, while Iris really saw Snivy's wound. The other pokemon crowded around, even Emolga looking concerned for her rival.

"Well, he didn't hit a vital point, thank god, but we need to get her medical attention stat, I can only stop the bleeding, but I need you to rush her to the pokemon center NOW," He said. Without hesitation, Ash picked up Snivy and rushed to the center, Pikachu and Oshawott following close behind. Travis sighed, rummaging through his bag again, pulling out handcuffs. Iris looked at the rest of the pokemon in concern.  
"Shouldn't we hide the pokemon, what if more Team Galactic people show up?" She asked in worry. Travis looked at the pokemon as well.

"I wouldn't worry about that. If you noticed the grunts not attacking, it was because they know who I am," He said, handcuffing Flint who was still out. Travis went back to rummaging in his bag. Ursaring was groaning, squeezing his eyes in pain. Travis pulled out an Antidote. "Thank you, old friend. You did it again once again." Iris looked at the older man.

"Who exactly are you?" She asked. Travis eyed her.

"The name's Captain Travis, I'm one of the highest ranking officials of the International Police. I was sent here to eradicate team Galactic, but they keep slipping by me." He said. Iris nodded.

"But she said you were also the father of Lance, is that true?" She asked, wide-eyed. Travis nodded.

"Yes, I am the father of Lance and Tobias, two well-known trainers. Of course, Tobias is a little young to be as good as his older brother…" He said wistfully. Iris's eyes lit up.

"Does this mean you own super cool dragon types too?" She asked excitedly, forgetting about the tragedy that just occurred. Travis rolled his eyes at the excited girl.

"Yes, but I keep him stored away at headquarters, he's relatively new so I didn't want to bring him into a war right away." He explained. Iris nodded.

"Aw shucks, I wished I could've seen him." She pouted. Travis shook his head. He took a look at Flint.

"I'm going to take him to the truck. Someone will bring him to Police Headquarters for interrogation." He said. Picking up the body, he turned to Iris. "Get the pokemon gathered and get out of here. I reckon once I leave for a bit the grunts will be all over you." He told her. With that he walked away, Ursaring going with him. Iris nodded and gathered up the pokemon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
James sat down at the hideout, his bad leg sore from all of today's running. Taking off his brace, he stretched out his leg on the couch. Tsuru shook her head at him.

"Why didn't you kill her?" She asked, a little annoyed. James smirked.

"Nothing gets by you Lord Tsuru, does it?" He asked, grinning at her. Tsuru shook her head.

"Don't forget it was my father who taught all the places to kill a pokemon or person, I know you intentionally missed hitting anything important." She said, sitting down next to him. James chuckled.

"Yes, well your father also taught me one more thing. Suffering is the best way to make one truly sorry." James reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of familiar blood. "Besides, I have a toy I want to test out again, the last one broke."

"Are you still on about that…experiment?" Tsuru asked. James laughed.

"Of course, it is a genius invention. I'm 100% sure I will have my revenge after this." James said. Tsuru cocked her head.

"If you wanted revenge, couldn't you have just shot the Pikachu's trainer, no?" She asked, confused. James shrugged.

"I could have, but imagine this. Pikachu loves Ash to pieces, so what would be worst for the rat than to watch his trainer suffer, live in agony. Then to eventually die. The rat would go insane. Eventually he would try and kill himself, but I will be there for that day, to kill him myself." James snarled. Tsuru shook her head, smiling.

"Hmm, you've got a good idea there, I wish you luck on it." She said. James nodded his thanks, touching the scars on his face.

 _Oh, Pikachu, if only you knew the horrors I have in store for you…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

YIKES! That was much shorter than I meant it to be. I'm sorry about that, but I now I have places I can go from here.

Seviper: Yessss, I wonder what will happen

Scarcrow151: Wrong story buddy…

Seviper: *shrugs* I wasn't metioned yet, one of the many questions you've yet to answer from the last story. Review, rate for the forgetful scarcrow151 and we'll see you soon!


	8. Training Begins

Another chapter, I am on a roll recently. I've also got a chapter of a new story I'm working on almost done.

Pikachu: You trust yourself to start another story?

Scarcrow151: Well…no. But we'll see what happens. Disclaimer Snivy!

Snivy: scarcrow151 does not own pokemon

AN: I had to re do the order of chapters, I realized I managed to screw them up, my bad!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oshawott paced around the foot of Snivy's bed anxiously. She had only gotten out of surgery an hour ago, though the surgery itself took eight hours to complete, resulting in a sleepless night for the worried otter. He heard a soft knocking at the door and stared at it in confusion. Ash, Nurse Joy, or the others were asleep, so who could it be? He was slightly surprised when Pikachu walked into the room.

"Hey, Oshawott," Pikachu said, looking dazed. Oshawott eyed him. He'd been meaning to ask him something very important.

"Pikachu, we got a lot to talk about," Oshawott said seriously. Pikachu nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I suggest we wait for the others. But first, Ash said he wants to see you," Pikachu said. Oshawott looked at Snivy worriedly.

"I can't leave her," He explained, causing the mouse to shake his head.

"Oshawott she doesn't need her with you right now, Nurse Joy said she'll wake up in about a day or so, so we need to see Ash. Trust me, he's got a way to help us get stronger he said." This caught Oshawott's attention. He desperately wanted to get stronger to avoid ever putting Snivy through that again. He nodded in defeat to the mouse.

"Fine, lead me to him," Pikachu nodded and turned away.

"Alright, but first you're getting a few hours of shut eye, Ash said he wants us rested for this training session. Oshawott was going to argue, but Pikachu had already walked out the door. He was contemplating storming into the room and insisting he didn't need any rest, but a yawn caught him by surprise, and before he knew it he was snoozing against the foot of Snivy's bed…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wake up, sleepy head,"

Oshawott groaned as he was shaken awake by two human hands. Remembering what Pikachu told him he snapped his eyes open. Ash was kneeling next to him, gently shaking the otter.

"Come on, Oshawott, Travis is waiting for us," Ash explained. Oshawott cocked his head. The old man form earlier was going to train them? If that was the case, there was no way Oshawott was going to pass this up. Right before he followed Ash out, he turned back to see Snivy still out, oxygen mask still on. He walked up to her bed and jumped up so he was next to her.

"I promise, I will make sure you are never harmed again," he whispered. Ash watched him through the crack of the door with a sad smile. _Makes me kind of think of Buneary and Pikachu_ Ash recalled with horror the memory of Pikachu ending up in here after the incident with Team Rocket a few years back. Ash sighed, how could so much go wrong. As much as they fought, Ash really hoped one day Jessie and James would give up their ways of evil and stop bothering Ash. It seems James is too focused on revenge however to let things go. Shaking out of his thoughts, Ash noticed Oshawott walk up to him with a nod. Ash smiled at his friend and felt a wave of gratitude for travis for taking the time to train them. The old man had returned a few hours earlier and said he wanted to help Ash so he could defend himself. Ash was going to ask him more then, but he said he would answer the questions later. He also said he had a nice surprise for one of them. Ash shook his head. He guessed he might as well head out and find out what he needed to know. Heading out with Oshawott, they went out the back door of the pokemon center. It was no different than any other Pokemon Center back, a training ground and such.

Osahwott looked around to see who he would train with. It seems not all of the pokemon were here. None of Cilan's, though he himself was here, having to be informed of yesterday's events by Iris. Iris stood with Emolga and Excadrill while Ash had Pikachu and Pignite out. Travis stood in front of the group, facing him with three pokemon of his own. His Ursaring from yesterday, a Beartic, much to the horror of Iris, and a third pokemon Oshawott has never seen before. It was a bear like pokemon with black and white fur. Ash was also awed by the new pokemon. However, the time for ogling was not now, and Ash stood in front of Travis along with the others.

"Good, now that you're all here, we can get down to busy," He rasped. Ash nodded.

"Alright, first question, Iris told us who you were, but why are you here," He asked. Travis took a breath.

"Well, as you know, team Galactic has taken charge up in this town, and I'm here to find their hideout. If Ghetsis himself is coming here, then I know they are planning something big. In fact, I feel like they are trying to station their new main base here." He explained.

"But why here?" Iris asked.

"Undella Town is just a normal town, nothing really special about it. So, no one would ever suspect a small town like this to be home of the region's evillest criminal organization. Especially with the different regions they are trying to enter." He said the last part quietly.

"Wait, you mean they are trying to expand to other regions?" Cilan asked. Travis nodded.

"Yup, sources are telling me they have an agreement with Team Rocket in the Kanto region, and an agreement with a different organization in Kalos." He told them. The three of them looked confused.

"Kalos?" They asked in unsion. Travis looked at them, scratched his head sheepishly.

"Forgot, Kalos isn't well knowned. Anyway, Kalos is a different region far from here, with many different pokemon living there. In fact, my Pangoro over there is from Kalos." Everyone looked at the panda pokemon in turn, causing it to growl at them, intimidating them a bit. Travis chuckled. "Anyway, there's also an organization down there called Team Flare we are aware of. However, we fear that Team Galactic is partnered with someone more dangerous and more powerful." He said. The three nodded, taking it all in. Ash soon spoke up.

"I got another question," He said. Travis nodded.

"Ask away,"

"I have a friend that's supposed to be here, her name is Dawn, do you have any idea where she is?" Ash asked pleadingly, surprising the other two. They never heard Ash sound so worried for anyone like that. Travis simply nodded again.

"Yes, I do have a little info. Dawn was stuck in some other town, but I sent a friend of mine to get her. Lucky I called her, or Dawn would have been stuck at the town." He told them. Ash nodded his own head in thanks. Cilan was confused though.

"Friend?" He wondered out oud. Travis merely chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll see her when she gets here. Now, if you don't have any more questions, I do have a surprise for the little young lady here." He said, pulling out another pokeball. Releasing it, a Dragonite stood there, looking at the pokemon with an intimidating look. Iris however wasn't fazed.

"Awww, so cool! So this was the pokemon you were talking about," She said with a look of amazement. Travis nodded.

"I want you to have it," He said bluntly, much to their shock. Iris was the most shocked of them all however.

"R-Really?" She asked. Travis nodded with a smile.

"Of course, I just caught him and I've already got six pokemon I've trained for the last thirty years, some longer than that. After all, if you want to be a Dragon Type master, you're going to need a strong dragon type pokemon," he barely got the last part out as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Travis, I promise I'll take good care of it," She vowed to the old man. Smiling the old man clapped his hands.

"Great, now that that's all over with, it's time to get down to training," He told them. They nodded and all put on serious looks. "Okay, I'm going to train you guys as hard as I trained my pokemon. This is the raining that made lance and Tobias as good as they are today. I must warn you though, some of your pokemon won't be able to do this. If you are positive you have the pokemon you want to use, give me the okay and we'll start in five minutes." The gang nodded and looked over their pokemon. Ash decided to go to ask Profressor Oak something, which Travis allowed extra time for. Iris and Cilan went with him. The pokemon themselves decided to see who was here. Most of them sweatdropped when they saw Emolga, who glared at them in return.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" She snapped at them. Oshawott cleared his throat.

"Well, you're not the most…motivated pokemon…" He said slowly, causing Emolga to growl.

"So, I just want to become strong like you guys, what's wrong with that?" She said, leaning over Oshawott. Excadrill pulled her off.

"Listen, I'm going say it since no one else will, you are lazy, probably the laziest pokemon here. If we had a snorlax on the team you'd still be the laziest. I- "

"Okay, I get it, Jeez," Emolga yelled at the Drill pokemon, who scratched the back of his head. Oshawott shook his head in annoyance at the squirrel. Deciding not to insult her, he turned to Pikachu.

"So, Pikachu, I think we need a question answered for all of us. Who was that man that shot Snivy?" Immediately everyone went silent and turned to the mouse, who in turn shuffled in place.

"Well, since it looks like we have a bit of time, I guess I can tell you the story…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The story took about ten minutes to complete. Well, Pikachu gave the abridged version of it. All we pretty much told them was the story of the feud with Team Rocket, Jessie's death and James's desire for revenge. The other pokemon stood around in silence, taking it in. Pignite was the first to speak.

"So, basically, the plot to kill Snivy was to get back at you?" He asked in confusion. Pikachu looked thoughtful.

"I've been thinking about it, I don't think he meant to kill Snivy, I think he planned for her to survive." He explained. Oshawott cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Pikachu thought for a moment then shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never understood them, I don't think I ever will or want to," He said. He then thought of Piplup and that incident. _What was the deal with that?_ He thought silently to himself. There was no doubt it was Piplup, same smell, voice. What could it have been. Emolga heard all of this and simply shrugged.

"Aw well, at least the snake survived, "She said meanly. Oshawott rounded on her.

"How could you say it like that, she literally could have died." He yelled at her. Emolga looked at him with a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, but she didn't. Besides, it's her own fault for getting caught by that Carnavine, any idiot could have saw it coming, the again, she's not as bright as she leads on to believe" She said, not caring about the glares she was receiving. Oshawott's eye twitched.

"You take that back right now," He growled, reaching for his scalchop," He growled. Emolga smirked.

"Aw, you getting worked up over your little crush," She said, causing the others to gasp. Osahwott wasn't listening however, he swung his Razor Shell attack at her, causing her to jump back.

"You take back all those mean things you said about her right now," he shouted, swinging at her again. She jumped back again, breathing heavily. She still retained her smirk.

"Come on, Oshawott, if you can't hit me, how are you ever going to save your girlfriend," She said with sarcasm. Oshawott blood was boiling at this point. What Emolga didn't realize however, was that she backed herself up into a tree. Gasping, she stared at Oshawott with a bit of fear in her eyes. Oshawott didn't notice however and continued through with his attack. Right before it seemed he was going to hit, his arm was grabbed by something with tremendous power. Looking up, he saw the Ursaring grabbing his arm in between his two fingers. He raised an eyebrow at the otter.

"You two okay?" He asked lazily, setting the otter down. Oshawott huffed.

"Yes, we're fine," he said bitterly. Travis shook his head at the sight that just unfolded.

"You guys are never going to be able to defeat team Galactic unless you're able to ALL work together. It seems Emolga and Oshawott however, don't want to, He rasped. Oshawott and Emolga glared at each other in turn. Ursaring chucjled, and noticed Ash and the others walk out. Whispering in his trainer's ear, Travis smiled at his partner's idea. Travis walked up to Ash and Iris.

"Ash, I fear your Osahwott and the girl's Emolga don't seem to get along well," He noted, causing the two trainers to look surprised.

"Really, I always thought Oshawott sort of liked Emolga," Ash pondered. Iris put on a thoughtful face.

"You know, now that you mention it, Oshawott hasn't gotten Emolga apples in a while," She noted. Travis nodded.

"Well, now that you got done what needed to get done, I suggest this: A battle with those two against my Ursaring, they will have to work together in order to land a hit on hit." He warned. Ash and Iris looked at each other. Shrugging, the both looked at Travis.

"Okay," They both agreed. Travis smiled.

"Good, we can't have any fighting if we're going to win. Let's start this then." He said. Taking their places across from each other, Oshawott looked at ursaring with a feeling of dread. _Me and Pikachu would be barely able to land a hit on it, how am I going to be able to work with Emolga to do it?_ Looking back at the pokemon center, he thought of the pokemon laying with an oxygen mask on. Clenching his fist, he looked at the Ursaring in determination.

 _I got to work together with her, it's the only way I'll be able to protect Snivy…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There it is, another chapter all written up. Again, sorry for the mix up of chapters, I fixed it.

Pansage: It was the wrong story; how could you mess up so badly?

Oshawott: I'm surprised you're manage to dress yourself in the morning.

Scarcrow151: Kind of hurt…

Emolga: Yeah, it sucks, doesn't it

Scarcrow151: Well, you're a bad guy, it doesn't count for you. Rate, Review, let us know what you thought and I will see you in PMD: New Heros


	9. Sacrifice, Betrayal from Within?

Aww jeez, someone hide me. *jumps into random bush*

Snivy: Alright where is he?

scarcrow151: Don't look in the bush, don't look in the bush.

Pignite: One month, we've been waiting one freaking month for this update

Snivy: You are getting so strangled.

Seviper: But if you kill him, who will write the ssstoriessss

scarcrow151: *jumps out of bush* Good point, without me there would be no story.

Grovyle: We could get someone good to finish it?

scarcrow151:...I don't own pokemon

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oshawott gulped as he stared down the giant Ursaring. Emolga had a bit of fear in her eyes as well. They both watched the bear battle the leafeon and realized how powerful it actually was. Travis took note of the small pokemon's nervousness.

"Go, maybe 25% on them, they're more scared than I thought," He murmured to his partner. Ursaring nodded and twisted a knob on one of the sleeves of his braces. He winced a bit as they tightened onto his arms, making it harder to move. He nodded to his trainer.

"Ready?" Ash called from the other side. Travis nodded as well.

"You can have the first move," He offered. Ash made a gesture to Iris to indicate to attack first.

"Emolga, Hidden Power!" She called. Emolga attacked, but Ursaring dodged, still very fast for a pokemon his size. Ash tried his luck next.

"Oshawott, use Aqua Jet," He ordered. Oshawott responded, but ursaring was able to block him and push him back greatly. Travis thought for a moment.

"Ash, Iris, wait," He said. Ash and iris looked at him in confusion.

"What is it, mister Travis?" iris asked. Travis eyed the two.

"It's an exercise I just remembered. Don't give your pokemon any orders, just let them decide what to do." He said, causing Iris and Ash to stare t him in disbelief.

"But why would we do that? We always give orders to our pokemon n a real battle," Iris pointed out. Travis narrowed his eyes at her.

"You must be prepared for anything with Team Galactic. Besides, it will be a true test of working together for these two." He growled. Iris and Ash looked at each other in distress. It would be very difficult to watch their pokemon battle without giving them orders themselves. However, they saw they had no choice in the matter.

"Fine, you two do your best," Iris sighed. Ash looked at the two in concern. Would they be able to take down such a powerful foe on their own? Shaking his head to clear his worries, he and Iris made their way to the sidelines. Oshawott and Emolga watched whole thing in disbelief. Oshawott cleared his throat.

"Well, let's get on with this then," He muttered. Emolga, however, wasn't as keen.

"There's no way I'm listening to you telling me what to do," She growled, causing the otter to sigh. _Whatever, I'll just let the moron get ripped apart,_ he thought darkly. He readied a Razor Shell and charged at the Ursaring. He countered Oshawott's slices with his claws. Oshawott grew more frustrated with each slice, and eventually they became wilder. He noticed Ursaring look away for a second, and saw his chance. He jumped and aimed for his head, but Ursaring simply grabbed his leg and moved hm in front of a Discharge that fried the otter. Oshawott stood up, completely dazed. He was then grabbed in Ursaring's jaws and tossed. Emolga scoffed.

"Come on, you useless idiot, help me," She said, firing a hidden power at the ursaring which he simply countered in a dancing motion that looked sickingly familiar to Oshawott.

 _Crap, there's no way in the Distortion World that we would be able to survive one of his attacks even with one power-up._ Oshawott tried to move, but his body was still aching too badly. Emolga tried an acrobatics attack, but Ursaring countered and hit her back with a Close Combat. She lay in the ground in pain. The ursaring growled at him.

"Pathetic, I thought you really loved your friend in there-"

"A big assumption there," Emolga muttered.

"But if this is the best challenge I'm going to get, maybe you just want to see her injured again, or worse," he said darkly. He knew he was being harsh, but he needed to see these two's potential. He saw them both stood up and stared at him, exhausted but ready to continue. He smirked. _They got spirit, I like that,_ Oshawott charged at him with an Aqua Jet, but ursaring pushed him back, Ursaring heard a gust of wind, and ducked a Hidden Power from Emolga. As he ducked, Oshawott tried his luck with a Razor Shell, but ursaring got on one hand and did sort of a break dancing move to kick Oshawott away. As soon as he got up, he was met with a Discharge that he barely had time to block.

"Not bad," He commented. He stared down Emolga, and found she was backed into a tree. He noticed Oshawott getting up. _Time for one more test_ he decided. Charging up a façade he rushed at Emolga who froze in place. Ash and Iris gasped in fear, and Travis looked on in interest. Emolga squeezed her eyes and waited for the bone shattering impact, but was surprised when she was tackled from her other side. She opened her eyes to see Oshawott had gotten her to safety, although his leg had a huge bruise on it, indicating a definite nick. The tree however, was completely destroyed, much to the shock of the other three trainers. Oshawott yelled out in agony and clutched his leg. Emolga stared at him in shock.

"Why did you do that, you could've gotten yourself killed!" She yelled at the otter. Oshawott stared up at her.

"I would have been hurt, be it would have been worse for you, considering your awful defense." Emolga took a breath, her eyes starting to water.

"But why, I'm awful to you and Snivy, I hate you guys, you hate me, so why?" She yelled, gripping the otter by the shoulders.

"Because we're a team and need to look out for each other. If teamwork is going to make us beat Team Galactic I'm more than willing to sacrifice myself for anyone, if it means defeating them and keeping Snivy safe." He said, before passing out from the attack. Emolga stared in shock, before thinking sadly. _All I've done is bully him and torment him, and yet he still hurt himself to protect me. I'm such an awful person!_ She let her tears fall for her friend. Ursaring watched the whole thing unfold with a smile on his face. Travis nodded to his friend, and Ursaring took of the training weights, indicating the battle was over. Ash and the others ran over to Oshawott.

"Oshawott, are you okay?!" Ash shouted, picking up the sleeping otter. He noticed the bruise on his leg and gasped.

"We should get him to Nurse Joy right away," Cilan said. Ash nodded and took Oshawott into the building. Iris followed, bringing a very sad and tired Emolga with her. Cilan glared at Travis.

"I think your Ursaring went a little too far with them. He could have killed them!" He yelled at the old man. Travis shrugged.

"It's training, if they can't survive half-hearted attacks like that, then they are not ready for Ghetsis, Tsuru, James, or the other two that are here." He said. Cilan stared at him.

"You mean there are two more powerhouses?" He asked incredulously. Travis nodded.

"Yes, though I know very little, and what I do know is classified. The only thing I can say is that they'll be arriving when Ghetsis gets here," He said gruffly. Cilan then thought of something.

"Wait, when Ash told me of his troubles with James, it sounded as though James was a pushover, how is he considered a threat?" Cilan asked. Travis sighed.

"James has spent the last two years training under a different organization. He has since caught a pokemon so powerful he even gives Tsuru a run for her money with it." He explained causing Cilan to widen his eyes.

"Wait, as strong as that powerful Skarmory? How can we ever match up to that?" Cilan asked in despair, causing Travis to think for a moment.

"Well, I think if there's anyone, it's that kids Pikachu. Even without training, he still gave her Skarmory a bit of trouble." He said thoughtfully. Travis thought of the others. _I need to get them as powerful as I can in the next week, it's the only way I will be able to do THAT…_ He drifted off into thought, causing Cilan to leave the old man with the three bear pokemon all thinking about the future…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A jeep lay on the side of a deserted road, woods surrounding them. A pretty long blonde haired woman worked underneath the trunk. Sweat poured down her face as the heat of the car mixed awfully with the unusually hot summer day. A blue haired girl sat impatiently inside the car.

"What's wrong with the car, Cynthia?" The young girl asked. The blonde woman shook her head.

"I'm not sure, Dawn. There seems to be problems everywhere. Hmmm, very peculiar." She played around with more parts, but stopped when she heard hushed voices. Turning around she spotted to figures, one very large walking towards her. Feeling uneasy, she reached for her pokeball.

"Don't bother, Cynthia, we got you surrounded." Cynthia noticed figures coming from the other side of the street and the woods and growled.

"Who are you?" She asked, taking out a couple pokeballs. The two figures in front of her unhooded herself. The larger one was a giant red haired woman while the other was a broad shouldered guy with short spiky black hair. They threw pokeballs in the air revealing a Mandibuzz and Dewott respectively.

"Team Galactic at your service," The woman said in a deep voice. Cynthia sighed as more pokemon were released. A Slowking, Conkeldurr, Politoed and Flaaffy all stood around her. She eyed them with interest.

"I didn't realize Team Galactic had pokemon types not from Unova," She commented causing the man to smirk.

"It's none of your concern now is it?" He chuckled. Cynthia gritted her teeth as the car door opened and a blue haired girl stepped out. She put on a battle stance as she noticed the enemies.

"Who are these people Cynthia?" She asked. Cynthia sighed again.

"Team Galactic, an evil organization stationed around here. I'm very familiar with them," She explained, releasing her Garchomp and Gastrodon. Dawn nodded and released her Quilava and Mamoswine. Cynthia raised an eyebrow at her which Dawn smirked.

"Just because you're the Sinnoh Champion, doesn't mean you can't use a little help," She pointed out, causing Cynthia to chuckle.

"Watch and learn, little on," She said. The large woman stepped forward.

"Dewott, Razor Shell" She bellowed.

"Mandibuzz, Dark Pulse!" The spiky haired man called. Cynthia nodded to Garchomp.

"You don't need me for this one," She told him. Garchomp smirked. Ducking the Dark Pulse, he charged at Dewott with a Dragon Rush, meeting him in the middle. The Dewott wasn't strong enough, and was sent in the sky. Garchomp smirked, and flew up and hit Dewott with a Giga Impact, slamming him in the ground. Dewott lay with swirls in his eyes. Mandibuzz fired another Dark Pulse, but Garchomp just barely dodged it. Chuckling, he flew with lightening speed behind Mandibuzz and hit her in the back with a Brick Break, sending her crashing into the jeep with a thud, putting a major dent in the car. Cynthia glared at her partner.

"Garchomp, the jeep is already screwed up enough!" She scolded. Garchomp sweatdropped.

"(My bad)" He muttered. The two Team Galactic members watched in shock at their defeated pokemon.

"Well…" The woman said.

"Uhhh, we're sorry for bothering you, we'll be going now," The man said. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Gastrodon," She nodded to her other pokemon who shot them with a sticky Mud shot, sticking them to the ground. Dawn turned to the figures with the Flaaffy and Politoed. They unhooded themselves revealing an old bald man with a bushy black goatee and a dark skinned man with messy black hair.

"Hmph, our challenge is this little girl?" The dark-skinned man chuckled. The older man wheezed a rusty laugh.

"Listen young un, leave the battling to grown ups." He rasped. Dawn smirked.

"Trust me mister, I'm not your average battler." She said in a false sweet voice. She nodded to her pokemon to let them do this on their own as well. Mamoswine shot a Hidden Power at Politoed while Quilava shot a flamethrower at Flaaffy. Both missed and trainer and pokemon laughed.

"Pathetic,"

"Go back to your dolls, little one," Unfortunately for them while they laughed with their eyes closed, they didn't see the other pokemon's follow up attacks. Politoed was nailed with a Take Down while Flaaffy was sent sky high by a Flame Wheel. Both pokemon crashed into their trainers, knocking them all out. Cynthia chuckled.

"Hmph, you're getting better Dawn." She complimented. Dawn chuckled and turned to find the other two members disappeared.

"Hmm, they must have run away when we destroyed their partners." She figured. Cynthia nodded and motioned to Garchomp. He picked up the unconsciousness trainers and pokemon and put them in the back. Cynthia stood thinking for a second. Dawn noticed her thoughtful face.

"What is it?" She asked. Cynthia hesitated.

"I'm just wondering how they could have known where we were. I find it oddly strange that they knew we were on a road to Undella Town." She said thoughtfully. Dawn widened her eyes.

"Do you think someone told them?" She asked. Cynthia thought for a moment.

"Well, the only ones that know we are coming are Travis, Ash, and Ash's two friends that Travis mentioned." She said slowly. Dawn widened her eyes.

"But, that would mean one of them betrayed us!" She exclaimed. Cynthia put on a thoughtful face. She found it hard to believe herself, but at the same time she couldn't hide the suspecting feeling that someone over in Undella Town isn't quite what they seem…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That was a long chapter to write. I was going to go a different direction, but at least with this I can make the story a little longer and better.

Oshawott: Oh, perfect with your track record, this story should be completed in roughly 20 years.

*Everyone nods in agreement*

scarcrow151: *sweatdrops* umm you wouldn't hurt me in front of the children, would you?

Scraggy: No, they wouldn't

Axew: Cause we're gonna hurt you first

scarcrow151: T.T Review, Rate, let us know what you thought, and if Im not killed, I will see you all later.


	10. Improvising

Alright, another update, I think I'm just going to focus on this fic from now on.

Snivy: That better mean faster updates then…

scarcrow151: Relax, I've got the rest of this story planned out so this will be done as soon as possible.

Cilan: I doubt it, but anyway, scarcrow151 does not own pokemon

NOTE: to the person who requested a Pokemon Showdown challenge a couple chapters ago, challenge accepted

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two figures ran silently through through the woods. Panting heavily they made their way to a clearing and sat on a log for a rest.

"How long have we been running for?" One asked. The other caught his breath.

"About four hours. I'm starting to regret running now," He confessed, confusing his partner.

"What do you mean?" He hissed. The other one rolled his eyes.

"Because, Luke, Ghetsis probably knows we deserted them and will probably send someone stronger than us to finish us off." He said, causing Luke to widen his eyes in fear.

"But I don't want to die!" He 's partner looked around.

"Well, maybe if we're lucky-"

"You're not," A deep voice cut from the woods. Both men spun around and were met with a towering man.

"Ignace!" The man gasped. Luke looked at him wildly.

"Who is he, Trevor?" Luke gripped his partner's shoulder in fear. Trevor shook his head a bit.

"He's a high ranking officer of Team Galactic." He explained, pointing at the man obscured in the shadows of the night. The man stepped out so they could see him clearly. He was a terrifying looking man with gaunt eyes and long flowing black hair. He had black sideburns that reached down his face. He glared at the two men who cowered under his gaze.

"I'm sure you're aware why I'm here," he growled. He took out a pokeball, causing the two goons to be quiet with fear. Trevor was the first to get the nerve to speak to him.

"Sir, please, you don't understand how strong they were. Our partners couldn't land a hit on their pokemon." He begged. Ignace rolled his eyes.

"I don't care. You ran and I'm here to eliminate you." He growled. Releasing his partner, an Electrode stood there. The two looked at each other. Luke cleared his throat. But before he could speak, another voice boomed from the woods.

"Ignaaace, why do you get all of the fun," A voice sounded loudly through the hollow woods. The two grunts jumped back as a man that towered the 6 and a half foot tall Ignace stepped from the woods. He was even scarier looking with long flowing blonde hair and a black robe that matched Ignaces. Ignace rolled his eyes.

"You buffoon, I can handle this myself," He snapped. Luke gasped as he recognized the giant.

"Oz!"

"Who?"

"His name is Oz, aka the Demon. He's known as the most ruthless officer of Team Galactic. They say his pokemon is just as ruthless and scary as he is," He explained. Trevor gulped

"But Ignaaace, I want to kill too," Oz whined. He released his partner. The two grunts were expecting something really scary like a Mightyena or Magmortar. What they weren't expecting...was a Skiploom. The stared at it in shock before trevor started laughing.

"Okay, i'm sorry, but a Skiploom? That's the terrifying pokemon you were scared of, I think you must be mistaken, Luke," Trevor said. Throwing out his pokeball, a Conkeldurr stood there. Luke looked uncertainly at his partner, before releasing a Slowking. Ignace shook his head.

"Fools" He came at him with a Drain Punch. Ignace rolled his eyes and ordered a Zap Cannon from his partner. Electrode complied and launched its attack into Conkeldurr's gut. She crashed into a rock completely knocked out. Trevor and Luke looked on in shock. Oz looked on in amusement.

"Heh, they couldn't even handle a nightmare attack." He chuckled. The two grunts looked at each other in confusion.

"A what?" Trevor asked. Ignace rolled his eyes.

"How about I just show you. Electrode, activate your Nightmare Stone." He said. Electrode closed his eyes and the two watched in shock as crimson lines spread across its body. A sinister grin spread across its face. Luke took a slight step back.

"What the hell?" He yelled in fright. Trevor snorted.

"So what, it makes your attacks a bit stronger?" He guessed. Ignace gave a small smirk.

"Shows how weak you guys must be if Ghetsis didn't give you two nightmare stones. Your lack of knowledge will be your downfall." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked. Ignace gave a small laugh.

"Electrode, use Gyro Explosion!" He ordered. Electrode snickered before spinning at Slowking at an insane speed. Luke had no time to give an order as Electrode smashed into Slowking and upon impact was blown back many yards as Electrode shattered his ribs. After destroying four trees he hit a boulder with a loud thud. Both grunts laid unconsciousness, caught in the blast. Ignace kept his smirk.

"Well done Electrode, it's so much easier taking care of trash when you don't faint after your explosion attacks." He said. Oz let out a moan.

"Ignaaace I wanted to attack as well," he whined. Ignace rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Relax, we have to meet with the other two to clean up some trash at Undella Town." He assured him. Oz sighed and returned his Skiploom, Ignace doing the same with his Electrode.

"Do you promise?" He asked. Ignace chuckled.

"Of course. I'm positive that those two have finished the first part of the mission…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pignite let out a small grunt as he was thrown backwards from Krokorok's attack. Before he had time to get his bearings straight he was blasted by a stone edge attack. He laid, completely wiped from the attacks. Travis, who was watching the whole thing unfold, shook his head in disappointment. _They all seem to be improving except for the Pignite._ He motioned Ash with his hand.

"Ash we seem to have a problem with your Pignite," He told the young trainer. Ash cocked his head.

"What do you mean, Pignite's one of my strongest pokemon." Ash shook his head.

"I'm afraid he's not keeping up. The others have already passed him, but he remains behind. Perhaps it'd be best if you switched him out for a different pokemon." He told him. Ash was appalled by this.

"I can't do that!" Ash protested. Travis narrowed his eyes.

"Ash, no offence, but Pignite just isn't cut out for this training it seems. He's been getting thrown around left and right."

"I can't just get rid of Pignite," Ash protested.

"Why not?" Travis asked. Ash sighed.

"Pignite was abandoned as a tepig, we actually found him with rope tight around snout. I vowed not to ever abandon him or make him feel weak ever." Ash said. Travis thought for a moment.

"Ash, I get how you feel, but I don't want to put Pignite in any unnecessary danger." He told ash.

"I understand, me either."

"I'll give him a couple of more days, but I need him ready soon." Travis said. _If I want to put my plan into action, I'm going to need them ready by the end of the end of the week._

"Got it," Ash nodded. He was turning to leave when Travis pulled him back.

"Also, don't hesitate to bring back a couple pokemon either way. We need the most powerful if we are going to win this." Travis told him. As an officer, he had authority to carry up to 13 pokemon with him and can extend that right to anyone he chooses. He told the others this, and since Ash was the only one with extra pokemon, they were waiting for him to decide which ones to bring back. Meanwhile with the pokemon, Pignite was expressing his frustration to the others.

"Uggh, I don't get it, why can't I keep up with you guys." He puffed, still tired from his battle. Colin, who was doing push ups, looked up at him.

"Maybe you should try learning different moves," He panted, finding the push ups harder as he bore on. Oshawott, who was just finishing sparring with Pikachu and overhearing the conversation, walked up to Pignite with the mouse.

"I think I know what colin means," Oshawott said, out of breath. Pikachu nodded.

"Right, I think he means that most of your moves, except for Brick Break, are all fire type. You need one more non-fire type I think." He agreed. Pignite put a finger on his chin, a frown on his face.

"I'm not sure I'm bright enough to learn another move," He said unhappily. Oshawott gave his friend a look of sadness. Ursaring, who overheard, walked over.

"Don't say things like that," He growled, startling everyone in the group. Pignite looked away.

"But it's true. I can barely keep up with my own moves as it is," He sighed, causing Ursaring to huff.

"Maybe master is right. Maybe you're not cut out for this. Perhaps it'd be better if you just went away and let us take care of it," He growled angrily.

"But I want to help," Pignite cried in dismay. Ursaring loomed over him.

"Than man up and stop whining. It's making me sick," He snapped. Pignite flinched while the others looked uncertainly at each other. Ursaring sighed. If he was going to win their trust, he should try and keep his temper. Taking a breath, he gazed at the group."Anyway, I'm supposed to take you guys for a training session. I've got a special lesson for you today."

"What type of lesson?" Pikachu asked. Ursaring smirked.

"Today, I'm going to teach you how to combine moves to make more powerful moves." He explained. Pikachu cocked his head.

"You mean like contest moves?" Pikachu asked. Ursaring raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're not from Unova are you?" He asked. Pikachu shook his head. " Figures. Yes, it is kind of like contest moves. In Unova, we call it Improv battling. In serious battles that mean life or death, your normal moves will never cut it. You must learn to make up strategies on the spot if you're going to survive." Pikachu nodded.

"Kind of my Electro-Shield," He said. Ursaring gave a curious look.

"Electro-Shield?" He asked. Pikachu nodded.

"Yeah, it's a move I taught myself in my travels in Sinnoh. I have a few moves like that." He said. Ursaring gave him a look.

"Hmmm, I'd like to see these, if you don't mind. Actually, I think a battle between us would be a perfect opportunity for a lesson. Don't you think?" Pikachu's cheeks sparkled.

"Let's do it," he said, eyes shining. They made their way to the battlefield and stood across. Travis sat a ways off and watched as Ash worked with Unfezant, and Iris worked with Dragonite and Axew. Ursaring and Pikachu stood across from each other on the battlefield. Ursaring nodded.

"Let's get this started," He said. He smirked and took off his training weights. _Pikachu's pretty strong, it'd be foolish to wear training weights against him._ Pikachu ran at Ursaring with a volt tackle, which he dodged with his amazing speed. Pikachu tensed and stopped. _I got to be careful, Ursaring's speed s greater than mine,_ He huffed then shot a thunderbolt which missed Ursaring and hit a tree. Ursaring smirked and ran at Pikachu with a Close Combat. Pikachu tried blocking the hits with his Iron tail, but he was still pushed back a bit.

"Heh, come on Pikachu, I know you're much stronger than this." He taunted. He sped towards Pikachu and sent him flying with a facade. Pikachu landed hard in the dirt, standing up shakily. Flattening his ears, an idea formed in his head. Ursaring cracked his knuckles and charged another facade. Smirking, Pikachu spun on his back and unleashed a thunderbolt attack, making his thunder shield. Ursaring raised his arms up, defending himself from stray thunder.

"How you like my thunder shield?" Pikachu asked, jumping back to his feet. Ursaring chuckled.

"Not bad. But let me show you a real Improv attack." His body glowed red, and Pikachu tensed. _Swords dance?_ But Ursaring charged at Pikachu.

"Wha-"

" **Combat Blade Dance** " Pikachu was nailed by Ursaring's punches and kicks. With the added effect of Swords Dance, Pikachu felt every attack just get stronger and stronger. Ursaring finished his attack by hitting Pikachu in the chin with his palm, sending him flying across the battlefield. Pikachu stood shakily back up. Shaking his head, he thought for a moment. _Improvise. What can I do?_ Closing his eyes, he thought as carefully as he could. Suddenly an idea came to him. A small smirk came to his face. Ursaring laughed.

"Shucks, and I thought someone would finally be able to land a hit on me. Time to end this." Glowing red, he charged at Pikachu. Pikachu smirked and charged at him.

" **Blade Crunch"** Right before they collided, Pikachu stopped dead in his tracks. However, the momentum carried the thunder that crackled off him and was sent at ursaring.

" **Volt Bolt"** Ursaring barely had time time to block the attack. However the bright thunder blinded him and was forced to close his eyes. Pikachu noticed and saw his chance.

"IRON TAIL" Ursaring eyes shot open. _Crap_ Too dazed from the thunder, he was struck on the head by Pikachu's attack. Walking back in a daze, he fell to his knees from the powerful attack. Everyone went silent in shock while Pikachu breathed heavily. Even his eyes were widened in shock. Ursaring shook his head to relieve the pain and looked down at Pikachu.

"That..was...brilliant," He growled. Pikachu smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, thanks," He said. Ursaring chuckled and walked over to the group.

"I hope you all saw that, that was a brilliant Improv move. I expect none less from all of you," He said to the group. They all nodded. Oshawott looked unsure.

"Are you sure we can do this, I'm already lost," He said. Ursaring sighed.

"Alright, I want you all to tell me your moves and I'll go from there." He told them.

"Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Razor Shell, Tackle," Oshawott said.

"Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Fire Pledge, Brick Break," Pignite said.

"Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Dig, Scratch," Colin said. Ursaring closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Hmm," He thought deeply. "I think you all need a new move or two." He said. The other pokemon looked at each other in surprise.

"Really?" Colin asked. Ursaring nodded.

"Yes, Tackle and Scratch are too basic of moves to do much with them. If it was Slash or Take Down it wouldn't be difficult, but those two are too much of a basic attack. And with you of course Pignite, you have three fire type moves. Hmm, i will think and let you all know as soon as I can." He told them. They nodded and Ursaring walked away to rest. The group surrounded Pikachu.

"I can't believe you managed to land a hit on Ursaring," Oshawott said. Pignite nodded.

"Where did you learn to battle like that?" Pignite asked. Pikachu shrugged.

"Back in Hoenn and Sinnoh I picked up on some of the contest battles. They do moves like that all the time. I learned best from Piplup, Quilava and especially B-" Pikachu was cut off as frantic running came from the way of the center. Travis shot up as he spotted Nurse Joy running, a look of panic on her face. Upon closer look, he noticed injuries on her face, blood running down the side of her head.

"What is it?" He asked her. Nurse Joy looked at him with fear.

"Team Galactic have attacked the pokemon center!" She screamed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So that's that, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait and I will see you all later. Review, Review, Review and I will see you all later.


	11. Into the Lab

Welcome back, I know this story's been sort of bad, and this chapter isn't much better, but I'm not going to give up on this story. I think there's still a lot left to it and I'm going to continue. I am going to stop with the little stuff I do up here from now on, they just annoy me at this point. Please enjoy.

Chapter 10: Into the Lab

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Travis looked at the monitor in front of him, a thoughtful look on his face. They were in a passage that led under the center, a giant screen in front of them. It showed video footage of Team Galactic standing in an abandoned lab next to the pokemon center. They managed to kidnap all the pokemon from the center, by the time they all got there, they were gone. However, travis noticed a few grunts lingering by the lab and decided to check the moniters. Ash, Iris, and Cilan stood behind Travis, worried looks on their faces. Ash was especially worried considering that Snivy was taken in the attack.

"What are we doing just standing here?" He asked impatiently. Travis sighed.

"We can't get in," he growled. They all gaped at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Cilan asked.

"They've blocked all the doors; we can't get in without risking a lot of damage to potential innocent pokemon." He explained.

"We got to do something!" Ash said, unbelieving. Travis studied the moniter a bit longer. Hours seemed to go by before he gave a small chuckle.

"Don't worry, Ash, I got it covered?" He asked, earning confused glances from the three. He examined the monitor some more and chuckled.

"Hmm, it seems that they are four elites and ten grunts." He murmured. He squinted his eyes and pointed to the screen.

"Okay, I want you to all release your pokemon under 4 feet," He told them. The trainers looked at him in confusion. Shrugging, they did as they were told and out came Piginte, Oshawott, Pansage, Dwebble, Emolga, and Colin. They all stood there with determined looks on their faces.

"Why did you request these?" Cilan asked.

"I'm going to send them through the vents. I've located three main airways, so we'll go from there," He told them. Ash's eyes widened in shock.

"You expect them to take on all of Team Galactic by themselves." He exclaimed, a little upset. Travis looked over at him.

"Ash, I have faith that these guys are ready. They are one of the fastest learning groups I've ever taught, even Pikachu landed a hit on Ursaring the other day." He said. He then pointed to the screen.

"They are spaced out in three rooms. There are grunts spread out, Pansage, Oshawott and Dwebble should be able to take them out though. Next is the testing room, where two elites named Oz and Ignace are at, apparently they are reading…something. Finally, there's the document room. The other two elites are in there." He said. He scrathed his chin an intrigued look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Cilan asked. Travis pursed his lips.

"It's strange that they are hiding out in this lab, though it isn't the first time. That lab has been abandoned for many years ever since that…incident." He broke off and his eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Ash asked as Travis stared off. He didn't seem to here Ash though as he thought silently. _No, there's no way THEY'RE still alive, not after the…experimentation they went through. If they haven't killed each other off first._ He broke off from his thoughts as he turned back to the screen.

"Like I said, Pansage, Oshawott and Dwebble will be one group, Pignite and Emolga will be the other and lastly Pikachu, and Colin. They will all enter the respective vents and battle all Team galactic members they see. Any questions?" He looked over at the group, which to his satisfaction, didn't look scared or intimidated, but determined and eager to save their friend. He smiled. There were countless pokemon he trained that were always cowardly or afraid to battlebut this entire group looked ready to save their friend from the evil group they seemed to all come together against. Even Oshawott and Emolga seemed to get along better. Ash, though he noticed, still looked worried. Travis sighed.

"Ash, you got to have confidence in them, or they won't have confidence in themselves." He warned the boy. Ash smiled sadly.

"I know, sir. I just worry for them. They all are my friends after all," He said. Pikachu jumped up on his best friend's shoulder. He nuzzled Ash's head.

"(Don't worry Ash, we'll be fine and beat them for sure,)" He reassured him. Ash smiled a happier smile this time, and hugged his best friend.

"Thanks buddy, I know you guys will," he said. The rest of the pokemon nodded in agreement. Travis, as heart touching as the scene was, impatiently tapped his foot.

"As moving as this is, we got to get moving before they leave," he said. Ash nodded, and after exchanging goodbyes with all of their trainers, the pokemon left. Travis watched them, a feeling of pride and slight anxiety washing over him.

"Good luck you guys, and God forbid the legends are true…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Silence hung through the air as the group stood in front of the thee vents. No words needed to be said as they gazed it over. Glancing at each other, they very well realized that this could be the last time they work together as a team. Pikachu and Oshawott stood together at the back, watching over the group.

"Well, Pikachu, it's time." Oshawott breathed, his face looking unnatural without its usual goofy expression. Pikachu nodded.

"I know this means a lot to you, after all, they do have Snivy," Pikachu said, causing the otter to close his eyes.

"I will fight to the death if I have to in order to save her," He took a few steps forward, eying the vent he was about to climb into. Oshawott thought for a moment then turned back to the mouse. "Let's meet in the final room. The grunts will be nothing but something tells me these elites will be a whole other level." Pikachu nodded.

"Good luck, I'm sure we'll save them all." As the others said their goodbyes, they entered the vents, ready for any challenge that was to come…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Oshawott, Pansage, and Dwebble)

Oshawott coughed as the dust from the vent entered his nostrils. They got the left vent, which lead to where most of where the grunts were at. According to Travis, they were standard grunts, so the three weren't expecting much trouble. Oshawott however wasn't paying much attention to that right now. _I wonder where they're keeping Snivy. Travis said he didn't see any of the stolen pokemon so they must be hidden somewhere. Grr, if only-_

"GAH" He plummented through an opening in the vent he didn't see earlier. He landed with a thud on the ground. Getting up he rubbed his back. "Ugh, of all the rotten luck."

"Lucky for us," A voice sounded from the shadows. Oshawott turned his head in the dark room and saw two figures emerge. One he recognized as a Golbat and a Sneasel. The Sneasel was grinning maniacally at him.

"Shall I get the masters?" The Golbat asked. The sneasel grinned wider and unsheathed his claws.

"No need," he said menacingly.

"Oshawott are you okay?" Pansage called. Sneasel looked up at the vault and cackled.

"Okay, I'll get those two, you get this intruder." He said, jumping up the Pansage and Dwebble. Oshawott heard gasps of surprise footsteps running down. Golbat chuckled.

"Just because we're grunts, doesn't mean we can't beat you," he snarled. Oshawott narrowed his eyes and got into a stance.

"Bring it," He said. The Golbat flew at him, his fangs sharp. Oshawott jumped back and shot a hydro pump at him. He took the hit and shook it off.

"Pathetic," he growled. Oshawott shot another Hydro Pump at Golbat, but this time he dodged it and flew at Oshawott with incredible speed.

"Wing Attack," He hit Oshawott in the face with his blunt wings. Oshawott flipped over and lay on the ground.

"Ugh," That wasn't an easy hit to take. Golbat planted a foot on his neck, pinning him. He extended his fangs and sneered down at him.

"Anyway last words?" He taunted. Oshawott smirked.

"Just two, RAZOR SHELL!" He swung his loaded attack and smashed Golbat's back. He let out a screech and lost his grip on Oshawott. He flew up and shot Air Slashes at Oshawott, who jumped away and thought for a moment. _Alright, come on, think. Improvise,_ all of the sudden, an idea formed in his head. Smirking he got ready.

"Ugh, time to end this," Golbat yelled in frustration. Oshawott charged attack.

"Indeed…AQUA JET!" he charged at Golbat with his attack, who smirk as his fangs turned purple. _Heheh, just a little closer, little otter, and you'll fall victim to my Poison Fang._ Oshawott however, jerked to a stop almost in front of him. Recalling Pikachu's version of the move, he watched in satisfaction as momentum carried the fast moving water into Golbat. While it didn't hurt, the water stung his eyes.

"Ah," He yelled out in confusion. Oshawott took the opportunity to fire a Hydro Pump at him, sending him flying. He crashed into a wall and slowly got up.

"Ugh, I will end you," he weakly said. Before he had time to charge another attack however, he was struck upside the head with a Razor Shell. He took a few steps back, dazed, before passing out. Oshawott took a breath to calm himself. _Jeez, and that was just one of the grunts. I can't imagine what the elites are going to be like…_ With that he ran through the open door, and with a quick prayer that Pansage and Dwebble would be ok, plunged into the darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Pikachu and Colin)

Pikachu and Colin stood in a dark room that was lined with bookcases. They both examined the room, taking in note the giant size of it. Pikachu guessed it must be like a library or something. Colin walked quietly beside him, his ears straining for any sound of pokemon or something. Pikachu noiced something odd about the books, however. He seemed to be able to read the covers and stuff. Normally, pokemon weren't able to read human books, which was extremely odd considering they understood human language, but then again most couldn't speak it. One notebook in particular caught his eye. He recognized the word danger written largely on the spine of one of the books.

"Wait up," he murmured to Colin. Lucky for him, the notebook was near the bottom, so it was an easy grab for him. Taking it in his hands, he opened the book and read out loud, surprising himself that he could read every word.

"What is it?" Colin asked. Pikachu didn't look at him.

"It seems to be a journal entry," He noted. Colin walked over to him.

"About what?" Pikachu skimmed through the page and his eyes widened as he realized what he was reading. He started to read out loud to let Colin in.

" _March 18, Dr. Indigo completes his first major project. He calls it the Nightmare Stone. It has many uses for a pokemon battle. First of all, it completely removes any self-negative effects form a pokemon's attack, such as not fainting from explosion or self-destruct, or self-stat reduction from moves such as Overheat or Draco Meteor. Secondly, it amplifies or an pokemon's attack if two attacks are used at the same time. Such as using Explosion and Gyro Ball, as the first test subject has. It is proven to be useful except for one side effect. It shortens the lifespan of whoever uses it, the more prolonged use, the shorter the lifespan. However, Dr. Indigo has found ways around this negative, by harnessing the stone in an obsidian case and giving it to a pokemon will its negative effects be either limited or non-existent. Only the elites Ignace, Oz, Yima, Kennedy, -(_ This name was illegible), _Dr. Indigo, N, Ghetsis, and James are allowed to use such materials. Dr. Indigo has also worked on trying to fuse the actual Nightmare Stone into 50 pokemon. All but two died, suspiciously enough, two dark types. They however, have gone berserk and caused us to desert this lab. Perhaps one day we can salvage these mutants and witness their true power…._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Travis and the others)

Travis, ironically, just got finished telling the same story to Ash, Iris and Cilan. They all listened with shocked faces.

"So, are like these pokemon invincible?" Ash asked, after hearing about this powerful Nightmare Stone. Travis sighed.

"Honestly, we don't know. Dr. Indigo is a very strange man, and written all of his work in pokemon language. He didn't even write down all of his results. If he ever shows up here, there's no way we'd win with him and the others." He muttered. Cilan popped a vein.

"Well, what's going to happen to our pokemon!" He snapped. Travis blinked, pain in his yes.

"Hopefully, if they're lucky, they can avoid these two monsters. I haven't located anything on the monitors yet, but then again these things I imagine are incredibly hard to spot on the moniter." He said. Ash sighed and stared at Pikachu, who seemed to be reading a book on the monitor. They didn't have speakers, so they couldn't have understood what was being understood. Ash looked at all of his pokemon with worry.

"Please guys, please be safe…" He whispered. He jumped back when all of the sudden the monitor of Pikachu and Colin's room went out.

"What happened!" Cilan exclaimed. Travis clicked a few buttons on the panel before turning back to the you trainers.

"The feed is being blocked out by something. I'm not sure what though." He said, a faint trace of worry in his voice. Ash stared at the monitor, too stunned to speak.

"What now?" Iris asked. Travis bit his lip.

"There's nothing we can do, but wait and pray. May god save them all though…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Pikachu and Colin)

Pikachu's ears perked up as he heard rustling from the far side of the room. He sensed something dark and malicious in the air.

"So, it appears you learned about us now, electric one..." A voice hissed. Colin jumped in fright.

"Who's there?" He called out, fear etched in his voice. A moment of eerie silence passed before the voice spoke up.

"Hmm, I don't recognize this fire type, perhaps a new one. But you electric type must be the one who attacked me, trying to steal me from my home." It growled. Pikachu looked from side to side.

"I don't know what you mean," Pikachu called into the darkness. The voice however got angrier.

"LIAR, YOU ATTACKED ME AND MY FRIEND AND DISTURBED OUR HOME. YOU ARE AN ELECTRIC TYPE, NO?" It shouted menancingly. Before either could respond, a giant block of ice was sent flying in their direction. Pikachu managed to avoid it, but Colin was frozen to the bookshelf behind them. Pikachu looked around wildly.

"Who are you?" He whispered. He jumped in fear as a Scrafty, black aura surrounding him, walked from the shadows. Two claw marks were over his eyes forming a X shaped scar. He didn't open his eyes at all, leading Pikachu to believe he was blind. This however, didn't seem to stop the Scrafty from spotting him in the darkness, a sneer appearing on his.

"You'll pay for torturing us, Team Galactic," He snarled. Pikachu got into a defensive stance on all fours. It appeared to be that talking won't work in this situation, the Scrafty was too confused. He may have to battle this berserk beast after all. Electricity cackled off his cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you won't listen to reason, I'm just going to have to fight my way by you," He said bravely, earning a smirk from the Scrafty.

"You only landed a hit because you surprised me last time, coming out of nowhere like a coward. You'll soon see the demonic power of the creatures you've created…"


	12. The Storm Begins

So, I was going to stop doing this story in general, because I thought it was dead. However, thanks to pokemonlover1066, this story is back up. I've stated in previous mentions that if I have even one consistent reader, I will continue to update. So for those still reading, here we go with chapter 11.

Chapter 11: The Storm Begins

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Silence filled the room as the Scrafty glared down at Pikachu. Pikachu fired up an Iron tail and broke Colin out of his icy imprisonment.

"Ugh, that hurt a lot more than it should've," Colin muttered, holding his head in pain. He shook his head and stared at the Scrafty. He took a step back in fear. "Pikachu, what is he?" Pikachu glanced at the Scrafty.

"I think that thing is one of the creations the notes mentioned." Pikachu said nervously. The Scrafty shook its head, a smirk appeared.

"'This thing' has a name you know," He said. Instead of answering however, he got into a slouched stance. Frost formed around his hand.

" **Frost Dragon's Breath"** The Scrafty's Ice Punch flew at Pikachu and Colin in the shape of a Dragon's Head. Both barely managed to get out of the way. Pikachu flew over to the Scrafty's left, trying to confuse him.

"Thunderb-"

" **Whiplash"** Scrafty emerged from the dragon's side and bashed Pikachu's head with an Ice Punch. Pikachu flipped in midair and sprung off the wall like a buzzsaw. He bounced around the room like that, his tail gathering energy.

" **Pinball Buzzsaw"** The Scrafty gulped. _Iron tail, then that means…_ Before he could finish his thought, he was met with Pikachu's powerful attack to the gut. Instead of moving, however, he caught Pikachu in his hands.

"Wha-"

" **Carbonite Bath"** Focus energy formed in Scrafty's hands with an Icy tint to it. Soon a ball formed around Pikachu of the deadly mixture and he was thrown into the wall. Colin ran over to find his friend incased in something that wasn't quite ice. It was darker, with a harder texture. The Scrafty walked over.

"My apologies, you two are not of Team Galactic. The electric type that attacked me did not have a tail." He said, bowing his head. Colin looked over at him like he was mad.

"How could you not tell!" He yelled at the dark type. Scrafty turned his closed eyes at him, a deadpan expression on his face.

"I'm blind you dunce, I rely on sound and smell. What's your name?" He said, sitting down. Colin gulped, looking at his friend in fear. The Scrafty rolled his eyes the best he could with them shut. "Relax he might be fine, it's just really powerful ice mixed with the energy of a Focus Blast. Anyway, the name's Breaker." Colin gave another nervous glance to his friend. Sighing, he realized nothing could be done.

"I'm Colin. Are you part of Team Galactic?" He asked. Breaker burst out laughing before putting on a very dark look.

"I don't associate with those monsters at all. They experimented on us, killed my friends, and left me and my best friend horribly scarred." He growled. Colin gulped.

"So you are one of the Nightmare creatures?" he asked. Breaker nodded.

"Yes, but don't let the reports fool you. I was once a normal pokemon myself, but Team Galactic stole me from my trainer and performed the horrible experiment on me. My friend was left with scars all over his body. They experimented more on him since he isn't from Unova."

"That's terrible" Colin exclaimed. Breaker nodded.

"I know, and when they returned I vowed to destroy all Team Galactic. I was attacked with a Zap Cannon, then a Gyro Ball. My attacker, however, did not speak, causing me the confusion." He said. Colin cocked his head.

"Wait, how did you know what type me and Pikachu were." He said. Breaker shrugged.

"I can tell just by sense, you give off a natural heat leading me to believe you're a fire type, while your friend gives off an electric feel." He said. Colin nodded, pointing to Pikachu.

"Can you unfreeze him, we sort of need him to take down Team Galactic." Colin said. Breaker scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Umm, there's going to be a problem with that," He said, sweatdropping.

"What?"

"Well, we sort of have to wait until he thaws out, I'm not capable of breaking that ice," He said, causing Colin to sigh.

"I swear things can't get worse than this," He muttered. He glanced sharply upwards as snickering came from the entrance.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the one that got away," A voice sneered from the entrance. Breaker raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to turn his head. He twitched a bit as the voice came closer, a small smirk appearing.

"You must be the Team Galactic pokemon that attacked me then," He noted. Snickering was heard as the pokemon, Ignace's Electrode, appeared from the shadows, crimson lines slowly forming over his body.

"Hee hee hee, you're not getting away this time," he said, sparks forming. Another pokemon, Oz's Skiploom, crimson lines spread across her body. Colin looked over at Breaker.

"Who are they?" he asked, nervousness taking over him. Breaker chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"Just some trash I'll clean up quickly," he said, brushing him off. Electrode snickered.

"Heh, alone I wasn't near strong enough, but together there's no way you can beat us," He said cockily. Skiploom chuckled.

"Your fate is sealed, no one has ever survived our team combo…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dammit, I can't believe you let the creature get away," Ignace snapped at Oz. Oz scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, he was stronger than I thought," He said. Ignace rolled his eyes.

"You didn't even bother to attack it." He snapped. Oz looked nervous.

"You don't think the others will be upset, will they?" he asked nervously. Ignace put a finger in his face.

"If they are, I swear-"

"We are," A deep voice boomed from the shadows. A quick look of fear passed through Ignace's face as a very obese man stepped from the shadows. He was dark-skinned with long black dreadlocks. A muscular man with neat hair and a mustache walked alongside him. A Chandelure and Toxicroak followed them, crimson lines spread across their bodies. Ignace and Oz bowed as the two men entered.

"For two elites, I'm disappointed you got so easily outsmarted by a single pokemon. A blind one at that," The neat haired man scoffed, shaking his head at them.

"I apologize, Lord Yima, it will not happen again." Ignace said, fear flickering in his eyes. The overweight man loomed over Ignace.

"For your sake, they better not," He growled.

"Of course, Lord Kennedy. We've sent our pokemon after it right away," Oz said. Kennedy nodded.

"Good, however in the possibilty you fail again, we will be sending our pokemon as reinforcements." He told them. Giving a nod to the two, the Chandelure and Toxicroak walked off into the darkness. The others were in an office like room, with a desk and monitor. Ignace watched them go, and then turned to his superiors.

"So, milords, what is the purpose of this mission exactly? I mean, what is so special about these mutants?" He asked. Kennedy sat down, his breath getting heavy from standing so much.

"….It's a distraction," He said. Oz and Ignace shared a confused look.

"Distraction?" Oz repeated. Kennedy nodded, scratching his nose.

"Yup, as you know, Giovanni has warned us of a trainer named Ash Ketchum, that he has been a thorn in their side for quite some time. So in return for the Nightmare Stones Team Rocket has provided us, we gave them Dr. Indigo's experiment, and a promise to eliminate Ketchum." He told them. Ignace looked unconvinced.

"And how does this distraction help?" He asked, still confused.

"Well, as you're aware, our "spy" needs some time to prepare. With this attack, it gives them time to prepare. Plus, we still need to make the…switch." He told them Oz chuckled.

"Those fools, they will crumble under our secret weapon," he chortled darkly. Yima smirked.

"James is a fool if he believes we're going to wait for him to destroy Ketchum. Team Galactic takes no chances in defeating our enemies." He stated. Ignace raised a brow.

"…But what about that Pikachu. Giovanni told us it's as powerful as our elites. If he singles us out, we could be in for quite the scrap," Kennedy laughed.

"Please, Giovanni was probably referring to the showcasing of your pokemon. Don't forget, me and Yima's pokemon are almost double the strength of your two's." He stated cockily. Ignace still looked unsure while Oz just looked bored.

Yima leaned back in one of the chairs, resting against the wall, giving a look to the monitor that was providing him with looks of the entire room. Except for one. Ignoring it, he noticed an explosion of a Golbat through a door. A Oshawott walked over the body, an angry look in its eye as it seemed to be searching for someone. He also noticed a Pignite and Emolga fighting their way through 5 grunts and a Pansage and Dwebble running from a Sneasel through the vents.

"Hmm, it appears we have company," he said quietly. He pressed a button on the keyboard and the Chandelure came back. He nodded to Kennedy to look at the screen, confused as to why his pokemon was called back. Upon seeing, he let out a grunt.

"Hmph, it seems we've got intruders in Test Rooms 159, 201 and 365." He muttered. He closed his eyes in annoyance, a vein appearing. Opening them, he shot a glare at his partner.

"Get them…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pignite grunted as the last of the grunt's pokemon, a Mismagius, fell. He was beat from fighting already. Emolga paused next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worry in her voice. Pignite took a breath, then jumped up.

"Yeah, luckily they don't seem too tough. Although, I'm a little worried about the elites Travis mentioned." He panted. They both jumped a foot when they heard chuckling come from the shadows.

"Well, well, that was quite the showcasing indeed." A voice called out to them. Pignite and Emolga sharply turned their heads to find a Honchkrow stepping out of the shadows. It gazed at them with a lazy look in its eye. Emolga shuddered as she looked at the crow, it's whole body was covered in scars. Pignite took a stance, a little frightened by the new arrival.

"Who are you?" He asked, barely managing to keep his voice from shaking. The Honchkrow, moved his lazy yet somehow piercing gaze to him. He dipped his head.

"The name's Mickey, I live here. What about you guys?" He asked. Pignite gave a nod of his own.

"I'm Pignite and this is Emolga," He replied, causing Mickey to roll his eyes.

"Original," He muttered, earning an eye roll from Emolga. Pignite took a breath then continued.

"You're not...part of Team Galactic, are you?" Pignite asked. Mickey playfully narrowed his eyes at the pig.

"And what if I am? Do you think that you guys are capable of taking me on? After you barely managed to beat those grunts?" He asked, a playful tone in his voice. Pignite grunted angrily.

"We'll fight you if we have to, we're here to save our friend, and nothing's going to stop us," he told him, causing Mickey to shine his eyes at the pig.

"I can respect that. To answer your question, I'm not part of Team Galactic. I am a former test subject of theirs. As you can tell by these scars, it went completely wrong." He said, motioning to the many scars across his body. Emolga spoke up for the first time.

"How did you get those?" She asked, curiosity overriding any fear.

"Well, they were trying to make me an invincible pokemon with my friend when the stupid machine decided to up and explode on us. I caught most of the explosion however my friend was blinded when to shards of glass struck his eyes." He told them. Emolga swallowed.

"I regret asking," She said, picturing the gruesome scene. Mickey ignored her and turned to Pignite.

"You said that you needed to save your friend. Has she been taken?" He asked him. Pignite nodded.

"Yes, she was stolen by Team Galactic and we need to save her," He said, remembering with a jolt that they were wasting time. Mickey nodded.

"Hmmm, I did see them take some cages into a room. I believe it was Test Room 222 that they were headed. I can fly down there quickly if you want and see how she is. Attacking them head on would probably be stupid, especially if that Chandelure and toxicroak are here. They won't notice me on the camera's, as ever since the accident, we seem to have made them lose connectivity or whatever that test guy said…" He muttered. Pignite smiled gratefully.

"That'd be great." He said. Mickey gave another nod before seemingly melting into the shadows and flying quietly away. Emolga sighed.

"well, at least we have an idea where she is," She said in relief. Pignite nodded.

"Yup, test room 222…how do we get there exactly?" He asked. Both pokemon realized they didn't have an answer, and jumped as another voice, a ghastlier one, spoke up.

"Why don't I give you an escort?" It sounded. A silence sounded only to be broken by an explosion and Emolga's scream.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pansage and Dwebble ran through the vent quickly, the sound of footsteps still behind them. Eventually, they popped back out the way they enetered the building, gasping as fresh air hit their face. While inside the lab was pitch black, they came to find out it was still evening when they exited. Giving them some space from the vent, they turned back and entered their battling stances. Soon enough the Sneasel exited, though not with the same battle ferocity it had earlier.

"This should be far enough he muttered." In the daylight, they saw a long scar run over the Sneasel's left eye, making a moonlike shape. He glared as a Bullet Seed came at him. He jumped expertly out of the way, then blocked a X-Scissor from the Dwebble. He shot an Ice Beam at the two at an electric speed, encasing their bodies in a second, leaving their heads out. They tried struggling, but to no avail, could not break the ice.

"Ugh, let us out," Pansage shouted, causing the Sneasel to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, cause that's really going to make me break you out," He muttered in annoyance. Dwebble glared at him.

"If you don't let us out, you'll be sorry," he threatened. The Sneasel glared at him.

"If you idiots keep talking, I'll freeze your stupid mouths," He snarled, his icy voice sounding deadly in a snarl. Pansage tried again, but when he couldn't break free, he gave.

"So what now, you bring us back to your boss?" he asked in defeat. The Sneasel stared at him.

"…I'm going to let you out under one condition." He told them, causing their eyes to widen.

"And that is?" Pansage asked suspiciously.

"You guys need to get as far away from here as possible. If you get captured, you'll get yourselves and your trainers killed." He hissed. Pansage looked shocked for a second.

"We can't go back, our friend was captured." He yelled. The Sneasel didn't switch his expressionless face at all.

"I figured, considering the caged pokemon that were brought in. Listen, I'm here to help, and seeing as there's no compromising with you, I'm afraid you'll be stuck here for a bit, I apologize." He said, heading back into the vent. The other two stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait don't go," Dwebble yelled.

"You can't leave us like this," Pansage shouted. But to no avail, the Sneasel did not return, causing both pokemon to mutter in defeat and cold. Pansage then gasped as he realized something.

"Wait, did he say he was going to help us?" He asked. Dwebble blinked, then nodded.

"Uhh, yeah." He replied, teeth chattering. Pansage gave a blink of his own, then sighed in defeat.

"Well, let's hope he's capable of helping Snivy," He said, wondering what action was about to take place inside of the mysterious building.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oshawott continued bursting through room from room, looking for any sign of Snivy, but so far has been unsuccessful. He fumed in annoyance, as every room turned up with nothing. From what he saw of the building, it was 4 stories, and very wide, so there must have been a lot of rooms on each floor. He looked at the sign in front of the door. It read Rm. 170. He sighed, realizing he had no idea what room she was in.

"Oh, Snivy, please give me a sign where you are," He said in sadness. He perked his head up when he heard a whispering like sound come from down the hallway. While the rooms themselves were almost pitch black, the hallways provided some light. He looked down the hall and took a stance when he saw a sight the made his jaw drop. It was Snivy, laying in a crumpled heap, barely breathing. He ran as fast as he could to her, kneeling by her side.

"Snivy, are okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked, fear taking over him. She didn't respond and he became more and more worried as he stared at her. What was he to do? Taking a breath, he decided that bringing her to safety was the most important thing. He thought for a moment and remembered he came through room 159. Nodding to himself, he reached out to pick her body up, when he was constricted with a weird psychic feeling. Trying to fight it, he couldn't break free of the invisible imprisonment his body seemed to be encased in. His head started to go dizzy on him, and the last thing he saw was a pair of glowing yellow eyes peering at him from the shadows as everything went dark.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Travis grunted in annoyance as he stared at the blank screen in front of him. Every monitor somehow went out and he had no idea what to do from here. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk, a million thoughts running through his mind. If only the building wasn't so decrepit. An attack to burst through the front door would risk destroying the beams that was the only thing keeping the weak building up. The three trainers were asleep right now and he was left alone to his thoughts. He looked at the three pokeballs on his belt. Together, his bear poekmon would almost easily wipe out Yima and kennedy, but with the one's he sent in…he gave a small jump as footsteps distracted him from his thoughts and caused Ash to stir awake. Travis whipped his head to the entrance, only to smile when he saw who it was. Two figures, one tall the other short appeared.

"Took you long enough," He said, causing the tall one to chuckle at his impatience.

"Oh, hush. Nurse Joy filled us in on the situation and I already sent some of her pokemon in for reinforcements, considering mine are too big for those vents as well." She said. Travis nodded.

"Good, I'm lucky Nurse Joy knew about the whole plan, it would have been a tragedy for you to burst down those doors." He said. The shorter figure walked over to a half awake Ash, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sleeping during an emergency, hmph. You disappoint me Ketchum," It said jokingly. Ash blinked a few times before he realized who it was.

"Dawn! You're finally here!" he exclaimed. He jumped up, a grin lighting up his face. Dawn tried to hold her frown, but couldn't and pulled him into a hug.

"Long time no see goofball," She laughed. They separated and turned to Travis, who was watching them in amusement. He shared a knowing look with Cynthia before turning back to the monitor.

"It appears we have no feed anymore," he stated bluntly, causing Ash's eyes to widen.

"Wait, then that mea-"He was cut off by Cynthia.

"Don't worry Ash, we sent in a few of Dawn's pokemon, who I've been training for a while. Trust me, we'll rescue the pokemon." She said. Ash tried to smile, but couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry. Dawn saw his fake smile, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I promise they'll be alright, besides Pikachu will have you know who there to protect him" She whispered to him. That calmed him a lot more and looked into her blue eyes.

"Thanks Dawn, I appreciate it." He breathed. They held the gaze before turning back and were startled at they saw. While Travis was busy typing something into his phone, Cynthia was shooting him a look of pure hatred and distrust. Ash and Dawn looked at each other once before turning back. She had her eyes closed now and was leaning against the wall. However, both trainers knew what they saw. Why did Cynthia have that look on her face? Was it possible that she didn't trust the high ranking policeman. Was there more to Travis than what met the eye?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So my first chapter after the long break and it was my longest yet. A shoutout to pokemonlover1066 for the slap, as I was going to stop. I hope everyone enjoyed, and I will see you all in my next oneshot which should be out in a few days hopefully. So, review, review, review, tell me what you thought, and I will see you all next time!


	13. New Allies

Hello everybody, and welcome back. I honestly didn't update, but now that I know how I'm going to finish this second arc, updates should start rolling out. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I really appreciate the advice as well, I love to learn how I can improve myself. In fact, I've completely rewritten the chapter to make it easier to read thanks to some really helpful advice. So, all talking aside, here is Promises.

Chapter 13: New Allies

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Breaker looked lazily between the Electrode and Colin was intimidated by the deadly looking duo, Breaker didn't seem fazed at all by their threats. Sparks crackled from Electrode.

"Hee hee, are you ready, monster?" he asked.

Breaker gave a grunt. "I've been ready, are you going to stop prolonging your defeat and attack me?" He asked, causing the Electrode to growl in annoyance.

"Hmph, **Gyro Ball** ," He called, charging at the Scrafty. He dodged, jumping high in the air. He raised an eyebrow, however and ducked in midair as razor leaves were sent at him. He expertly dodged and shot a Focus Blast at his enemies. It exploded between them, separating the partners.

Skiploom narrowed her eyes, slight annoyance taking over. " **Chlorobombs,** " Breaker moved quickly from the attack. He raised a brow as they exploded where he stood moments earlier into pink dust.

Breaker smirked as the dust settled. "Ah, seeds infused with sleeping powder to make the attack faster and more precise," He analyzed.

Skiploom rolled her eyes. "Hmph, know it all," She muttered. Breaker chuckled then seemingly disappeared. Electrode and Skiploom blinked in confusion and apprehension. He appeared above the Skiploom with an open palm with an icy air around it. The light blue tint grew brighter.

" **Brain Freeze** ," He growled. A deafening impact was heard as his attack collided with the top of Skiploom's head. She was sent crashing down, skidding across the floor. Some parts of her head was frozen, but she seemed to remain intact. She narrowed her eyes, but dizzily stepping back.

Breaker rolled her eyes. "Huh, and you two were talking all that good talk earlier, talk about disappointing," He taunted, earning a glare from his enemies.

Electrode growled then charged and fired an Electro Ball at him. Breaker sighed in annoyance and dodged the attack easily, his speed easily outpacing his enemies. Electrode took a breath, a slight look of worry adorning his face. Skiploom popped a vein and shot a razor leaf attack at Breaker, trying not to give him a break, but to no avail, he jumped up from the attack that simply hit the wall.

He landed gracefully and readied his fist. " **Frost Dragon's-"** He was cut off as an explosion sounded from below them, a body flying up through the ground. It collided with Breaker, and he got sent flying.

Electrode saw his chance and smirked, his crimson lines glowing. " **Gyro Ball Explosion,"** He called, colliding with Breaker's back. As Electrode's Gyro Ball collided, it exploded upon impact, the momentum making it hit harder. He yelled out in agony, his body thrown across the room. Before he could get his bearings straight, Skiploom was over him.

" **Chlorobombs,"** Breaker was belted with bombs that exploded in pink powder. He instantly fell to his stomach, unconsciousness.

"What happened…." Colin whispered, his eyes wide. He looked over to see the cause of the explosion, and was shocked to see Pignite's unmoving body. The young Pansear stepped back, fear, causing the Electrode to raise an eyebrow.

"Huh, I don't remember the master's saying anything about a Pansear," He said out loud.

Colin gulped, then shakily took a fighting stance. "I'm not afraid of you," He stammered, fear evident in his voice. Electrode gave an evil smirk. Before he could do anything though, a ghastly voice came from the hole that burst open.

"Don't bother, fool. You barely beat the blind one, I don't need you getting beat by a stage 1 pokemon," It called ghastly. The three pokemon looked over as a Chandelure rose from the hole. It narrowed its eyes at the Electrode, who looked quickly away in shame.

Skiploom looked equally ashamed. "We didn't take into account his speed," She muttered.

Chandelure rolled his eyes. "You morons, what do you think superpokemon powers mean?" He snapped. He took a breath to calm himself.

Colin shakily spoke up. "Who are you?" He asked, causing the Chandelure to move his glare to him.

"Hmph, I'm the partner of Lord Kennedy of Team Galactic. Together with Lord Yima's Toxicroak, we are the strongest under the leaders. And of course, Dr. Indigo." He replied. He went glared back at Electrode and skiploom before taking a sharp double take, his eyes bugging out at the fire monkey. "Wait, who are _you?_ " He shot back.

Colin gulped before answering. "I'm Colin, I'm here to take back my friend. Me and my friends will defeat you," He stated, trying to put on a brave front. Chandelure however, was trying to think of something.

He squinted his eyes in thought before taking a breath. "Hmph, it appears Yima was wrong, they were more intruders after all." He murmured.

Electrode cleared his throat before speaking up. "Should we capture him too?" He asked. Chandelure silenced him with a look. He was still thinking. He took a look at Pignite's unmoving body, and the ball of black...something. Probably a friend of his that got killed off by Breaker.

An hour seemed to go by before he spoke up. "No...he'll leave. If he's taught a lesson." he whispered the last part, causing Colin to shake in fear. While he was afraid of Electrode and Skiploom, Chandelure had a complete whole another level of fear to him. Colin gasped as crimson lines spread across the Chandelure's body. "I'll let you leave….but not after you experience hell. **Nightmare Eternity.** " The last things Colin remembered was the glowing yellow eyes, and the agony that seemed like it would last forever…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mickey watched silently from his perch as figures moved around in cages in the very large room. He currently was perched on one of beams that broke through the ceiling. Room 222 was the room he was currently in. the room was much bigger than the others. Being 50 yards wide, it was the room where the experimented the new battle powers of the pokemon they experimented on. He eyed the far wall which had cages leaned up against them, some had a few pokemon in them, some had only one. Making sure that no enemies were in the room, he flew quietly down to the cages. There were twentyish cages, and he squinted his eyes as he looked up and down the line.

After a moment of realization, his eyes widened in realization. "I….I didn't find out what type of pokemon she was…." He said, smacking himself in the face at his stupidity. Sighing, he decided he might as well check to make sure that there wasn't any injuries. Everyone seemed to be okay, hell not even one was awake...except for a lone snivy, her abdomen covered with a bloody cloth. He walked quietly to the cage, eyeing the poor pokemon. Luckily, the blood looked old, so she obviously wasn't still bleeding. Her eyes were half closed, staring at the wall.

She jumped as he cleared his throat. "Ah!" She yelled in shock. Mickey jumped back as well.

He narrowed his eyes as his feathers ruffled up. "You….you're alive," he said awkwardly.

Snivy grunted, but didn't move. "I just woke up, i honestly thought I was dead," she confessed, closing her eyes. Mickey gave her a look of sympathy, the poor grass snake was obviously in pain. He sighed, while he did promise to look for their friend, it was obvious that she needed help more. He took a look at the cage, then the snake pokemon. He broke the lock with his beak, then started to examine her. Moving the cloth, he took a look at her wound. It was stitched up nicely, so it looked like it wasn't about to reopen. Although, making sudden movements couldn't be good for her. Making a run for it would be stupid, although, perhaps if he could carry her…

He shot his head up as he heard a door open. Shutting the door quickly, he flew up to the ceiling, perching on one of the beams, he squinted at the opening that offered little light to the dark room. He frowned as he recognized the entrants. First was a familiar looking Chandelure, Electrode, Skiploom, and Toxicroak. The Toxicroak had two large cages on his shoulders. Mickey gasped as he saw more pokemon floating with the evil ones. He didn't recognize the Oshawott, but he did recognize the Emolga from earlier. However, the Honchkrow was even more surprised to see Breaker with them. All were unconsciousness, causing Mickey to grit his beak. If Breaker was out...that meant. _Crap..._ There was no way he could stop Team Galactic with Breaker out. He shook his head as he focused back on the entrants. He didn't see the Pignite from earlier, so he had at least one ally if he was able to run away. Toxicroak threw the cages against the wall, next to the one with the Snivy. Chandelure placed the Oshawott and Emolga in one cage and Breaker in the other.

Toxicroak chuckled. "Heh...three down," He spoke up darkly.

Electrode rolled his eyes. "Hmph, we could have three more, but someone decided to let them go." He muttered. He gasped in pain as electrical psychic restraints binded him in agony.

Chandelure narrowed his eyes. "Silence. There's no way the Pignite survived an attack like that, Breaker killed the other one, and the other coward will leave after the state I left him in," he replied cooly. Mickey raised a brow. So there were more here. He cocked his head as what Chandelure said sunk in. _Breaker...killed one? Impossible, breaker's not that type…_

He keened his interest as he watched them leave the door. He waited a few moments, making sure they were gone before flying down to the newcomers. He didn't open the cage, but instead reached inside with his foot to shake the Oshawott. It gave a slight murmur before slowly getting up.

It rubbed his head. "Ugh...what happened?" He asked quietly. Blinking to adjust his eyes to the darkness, he jumped as his first sight was a horribly scarred Honchkrow.

Mickey just rolled his eyes. "Hmph, nice to meet you too," He said sarcastically.

Oshawott took a breath to calm himself. "Who are you?" He asked.

Mickey dipped his head. "Name's Mickey," He introduced. Oshawott raised a brow.

He gave Mickey a skeptical look. "That's not what I meant, I meant who ARE you, how do I know you're not a member of Team Galactic?" He asked suspiciously.

Mickey shrugged. "You could ask her," He replied, pointing his talon at Oshawotts cellmate. Oshawott looked over, and bugged his eyes when he saw Emolga's unmoving body in the cage with him.

He turned quickly back to the Honchkrow. "What...happened?" He asked, all traces of suspicion erased from his voice.

"She and a few of her friends came here to save a friend of theirs. However, she must've been caught by Chandelure," he told the otter.

Oshawott nodded. "I know her, I'm one of the friends that came with her," He said. Mickey gave a slightly surprised look.

"Huh, so there are more," He muttered to himself.

Oshawott nodded. "Yeah, Team Galactic stole one of our friends from the center, along with other pokemon that were resting there. She should of had a Pignite with her." Mickey's eyes darkened, causing Oshawott to give him a look. "What is it?" He asked, concern rising up. Mickey thought back to the Chandelure's speech. _There's no way the Pignite survived…._

Mickey sighed. "I….I don't know," He lied, not wanting to distraught the Oshawott.

Oshawott gritted his teeth. "Great, first Snivy, now Pignite, what's happening to everyone else?" He wondered out loud.

Mickey took a double take. "Wait did you say Snivy?" He asked in shock.

Oshawott tensed. "Yeah...why?"

Honchkrow pointed to the cage left of Oshawott. "...That Snivy?" He asked. Oshawott's eyes went wide.

He ran over to the side of his cage. "Snivy?" he yelled incredulously. Mickey looked over at the cage. The grass snake must have passed out from pain.

Mickey gave a look of sympathy. "Poor thing, she still needs her rest," He noted. Oshawott took a sigh of relief.

Nodding, he turned to Mickey. "Right, can you break us out of here?" He asked.

Mickey's eyes went wide. "Didn't you hear me? She needs her rest, I could break you out probably, but I'd have to come back for her later," He replied. Oshawott gave him an incredulous look. He understood that moving Snivy could be bad, but how could he expect him to leave her.

He shook his head, surprising Mickey. "No, I can't leave her, she's my best friend," he insisted. Mickey stared at him. He admired the otter's loyalty to his friend, but staying here with her would be pointless.

"Listen, she doesn't need you hear right now. If we're to break out of here, odds are we would need to fight them all. I promise, once I get you out of here, we'll round up your friends, defeat Team Galactic, and get your girlfriend safely out of here." He flicked his eyes over to Breaker's cage, ignoring the blush that appeared on Oshawott's face.

"She's not my-" He was cut off by a snarl.

"Dammit, screw Team Galactic, those cowards. Using cheap tactics and cowardly tricks, I will destroy them if it's the last thing I do," He vented loudly.

Mickey chuckled. "Nice to have you awake Breaker," he said sarcastically.

Breaker perked up at the sound of the voice. "Mickey? I haven't seen you in awhile." He said.

Mickey chuckled. "Yeah, I'm aware," He said jokingly to the blind Scrafty, who just growled playfully back.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," He retorted.

Oshawott looked between the two. "Wait, you two know each other?" He inquired.

Breaker nodded. "Yeah, we've been in this lab the last five years, we haven't left once." He replied.

Oshawott cocked his head. "Wait how do you guys eat or drink?" He asked.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "That's not really import-" Breaker cut him off.

"Luckily for us they had a ten year food supply for their test subjects. Plus, the plumbing still works so there's our liquids." He explained.

Oshawott sweatdropped. "If you say so,"

Mickey coughed. "Anyway, Breaker let me break you out, there's no way we'll lose with our combined power." He continued. Breaker nodded, and Mickey pecked at his lock, only to rear back in pain as his beak jammed.

Breaker raised a brow. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

Mickey rubbed his beak with his wing. "Oww, that isn't made in the same material as the others, I think that is titanium or something," He noted.

Breaker growled. "Smarter than they look," He muttered.

Oshawott started to panic a bit. "Now what?" He asked the two dark types.

Mickey sighed. "I guess I'll just break you out and try to see if we can find a key. It seems it's just Breaker's cage that is unbreakable." He noted. Oshawott nodded. Stepping back to give Mickey room, he eyed Emolga who was still unmoving. He saw her breathing, so that was a good sign, perhaps waking her up would be a good idea. Breaker, however tensed.

"Mickey, WAIT-" Too late. Mickey was engulfed by large flames and sent barreling into a wall away from them.

Ghostly chuckling caught their attention. "Heh, trying to sneak by us, that's unlike you monsters," It called. The voice belonged to none other than Chandelure, merging out of the shadows.

Breaker growled. "I sensed him too late, I'm still drowsy from the attack," He said through gritted teeth.

Oshawott recognized those yellow eyes. "Hey, you're the one who ambushed me!" He yelled angrily.

Chandelure gave a lazy glance at the otter. "Hmph, it's not my fault you fell for my illusion," He murmured to him.

Oshawott narrowed his eyes. "Illusion?" He asked.

Breaker spoke for the ghostly pokemon. "One of the powers Chandelure's Nightmare Stone grants him his the power to cast powerful illusions on his enemies as long as he activates the ability while maintaining eye contact, he can even inflict intense amounts of pain through illusion, or knock someone into a slumber," He explained.

Oshawott gave an incredulous look. "That's insane. So he's pretty much unstoppable?" He asked in disbelief.

Breaker shook his head. "Far from it, his power does come with weaknesses. One with a strong enough willpower can break through his illusions. Also inflicting physical pain on someone while they're under illusion can break them from it. Myself being blind, can't be put under illusion, so what I'm telling you is told to me from Mickey during our first battle with him." He said.

Oshawott nodded. "Is that it?" He asked.

Breaker hesitated for a moment. "Well, there is one more…" He started. He broke off though as a dark beam came from the wall, hitting the Chandelure and sending him into the wall.

Mickey stepped back in, looking annoyed. "Damn, this is a nuisance," He muttered.

Breaker thought for a moment. "Say Mickey, I met some pokemon earlier in room 201, it's just down the hall. There's a fire type named Colin that should be waiting there. He has a very powerful friend there who managed to even land a hit on me," He said.

Mickey's eyes widened. "Hmmm, that hasn't happened since our first battle with Team Galactic." He noted.

Breaker nodded. "Unfortunately, I, uhhh, left him encased in "that" ice and as you know…" He broke off in embarrassment.

Mickey sighed. "You don't make this easy, do you Breaker?" he asked in exasperation.

Breaker chuckled. "Nothing you shouldn't be able to handle." He said.

Mickey smirked. "Hmph, I'll be back as soon as I can."

He got ready to take off, but stopped as he had to duck another fireball.

Chandelure emerged from the side, looking a little ticked off. " **Psychic** ," Mickey was caught, but started to slowly break free from the restraints.

He glared at his opponent. "Come on, you know I'm much more powerful than a little psychic attack." He taunted. After a moment of struggling he broke free and flew up.

Chandelure smirked. "It wasn't an attack, just a stall fool," He snickered. Mickey raised a brow then widened his eyes in realization. _Crap..._ He screamed as he felt a jab pierce his back, causing him to cough up blood.

Toxicroak glared down. "Haha, fool. Die in agony," He croaked. Mickey slammed into the ground.

Oshawott grabbed the bars of his cages. "Mickey, No!" He shouted. Breaker sat in a cross legged position, arms crossed.

Leaning against the cage he took a breath. "Embrace for impact kid." He told Oshawott, making the otter look back at him.

"Why?"

Breaker smirked. "Let's just say Mickey's probably not overly happy at the moment." Oshawott was going to inquire more, but stopped when he saw Mickey stand up, blood pooling from his back. He didn't show pain however, just anger in his eyes.

He raised his wings above his head, forming a dark energy ball that slowly got bigger. " Fools, you should have made sure that attack killed me. You'll pay for your mistake in pain. **Dark Bang** ," The ball exploded, causing a dark electric like mist to spread through the room, blinding everyone and electrocuting his enemies.

Chandelure coughed from the smoke. "Ugh, get him," He ordered his partner.

Toxicroak was having as much luck as Chandelure at seeing. "That's kind of hard through this fog, moron," He retorted. Soon enough, the mist cleared, revealing Mickey to be gone, causing Oshawott to widen his eyes.

"Is he…"

Breaker cut him off. "Yes, his sensation is gone, he managed to escape." He told him.

Oshawott took a sigh of relief. "Thank Arceus."

Chandelure growled. "Hmph, don't sound too relieved, dirt. We'll find him believe-" he was cut off as he heard a beeping on his back, where his Nightmare Stone and radio were stashed.

Toxicroak raised a brow. "What do our masters want?" He asked.

Chandelure narrowed his eyes. "Not...sure. But we should go." Glaring at the caged pokemon, he snarled. "Just you wait trash, we'll be back and we'll make sure that monster suffers." Taking off with Toxicroak, they left the room a silent mess.

Breaker broke the silence. "Hmm, charming isn't he?" He asked sarcastically.

Oshawott gave a nervous laugh. "He'll….he'll be okay, right?" he asked worriedly.

Breaker chuckled. "Heh, Mickey will be fine, don't worry. He'll break your friend out and Team Galactic will be defeated." He assured.

Oshawott raised a brow. "How can you be so sure?" He asked in disbelief.

Breaker took a serious look. "Because, Mickey is insanely strong, even stronger than me, only problem is he doesn't know how to use his full power. But…" he stopped.

Oshawott cocked his head. "But what?" he asked.

Breaker took a breath. "I've seen him unleash his power once. Only once, just once a few months after the accident. I don't know what it was, but it scared me, sent chills to my bones." he said, fear etched in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Oshawott asked.

Breaker turned his blind eyes on him. "He's not normal, there's no way to explain his power...except of that of a pure demon. And if that demonic power ever takes over again….team Galactic may not even live to see the light of day ever again…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mickey breathed heavily as he landed gracefully onto the floor. Taking a look at his back, he cringed as he saw the hole that was placed there. While it didn't hit his spine thankfully, it was still causing him to lose a lot of blood. Making sure he was in the right room, he opened the door and stepped inside.

It was an absolute mess inside, a giant hole had formed in the ground, and three objects laid in the middle of the small room. One was screaming intensely. He walked slowly up to them, his injury starting to take a toll. He found the screaming pokemon,a Pansear, first, then a Pignite, both unmoving. Mickey narrowed his eyes. Colin was under on of Chandelure's illusion's. Seeing as the fire monkey wasn't going to break out of the illusion on his own, Mickey readied his beak and drove it into Colin's back, causing him one last shriek before he opened his eyes.

"Owww….what was that?" He gasped, clutching his back.

Mickey walked over to the Pignite. "You were under an illusion, all of that pain was fake." He told him. He tried shaking the Pignite. It appears Chandelure obviously was prideful in his attacks if he thought that finished off the Pignite. The Pignite was injured, but nit nearly as bad as Mickey thought. Closing his eyes he spread his wings, causing glistening feathers to fall on to Pignite. Pignite twitched once, before opening his eyes as well.

Colin jumped. "What was that?" He asked shakily.

Mickey shrugged. "Just a roost I've learned to use one others," He shrugged. Raising his feathers, he performed another on himself. "In retrospect, should've done this sooner," He noted, wincing.

Finally stopping his shaking, Colin sat up. "Who are you?" He asked the Honchkrow

Pignite however, answered for him. "Mickey? You came back!" He exclaimed.

Mickey nodded. "Yes, I found your friend, she's injured, but oddly stitched up, however I didn't want to move her." He told him.

Pignite sighed. "Well, that's good. Hey….where's Emolga?" He asked.

Mickey winced. "Well...I don't know what happened between you and the Chandelure, but after you were knocked out he kidnapped her," He told him.

Pignite's eyes went wide. "That's what attacked me. All I remember was being engulfed in what seemed like shadows, but burned even me. We got to get her back!" He pleaded.

Mickey put a comforting wing on Pignite's shoulder. "We will, don't you worry, but first things first," he said.

Colin gulped, moving over to Pignite nervously. "Pignite...who is he?" He whispered. Mickey was inspecting the black icy encasement of Pikachu, so he wasn't paying attention to the two fire types.

"He's a friend of ours, don't worry. He was apparently a test subject of Team Galactic with a friend of his. Apparently, his friend was blinded in the attack," Pignite explained, causing Colin's eyes to wide.

"He must be the other one the notes mentioned." He murmured. He raised a brow as Mickey started to peck the black ice. "Ummm, breaker said it's useless, not even he could break the ice." he told the Honchkrow.

Mickey smirked. "Yeah, HE can't," His beak glowed and he smashed the icy imprisonment, shocking the other two. "But he's not me," He finished. Pikachu fell to the ground, shaking his fur of the leftover ice.

He scratched his ears. "Ugh, that was not fun." He groaned.

Colin smiled. "Pikachu, you're alive!" He exclaimed.

Pikachu looked at him. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Colin shifted. "Well, you were in there a while, I thought you froze to death,"

"Speaking of which, what happened to that Scrafty?" Pikachu narrowed his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness and he noticed the Honchkrow. "And who is he?"

Mickey sighed. "It seems all I'm doing today is just introducing myself over and over,"

Pikachu glared at him, "Who are you?" He repeated, taking a battle stance.

Pignite stood in front of him. "Pikachu wait, he's a friend!" he warned, making the mouse stand up.

Mickey nodded and bowed. "The name's Mickey, and i apologize for my friend freezing you, he must've mistook you for the Electrode,"

"...It's fine," Pikachu said after a moment of silence. "So what now?"

"Now…" Mickey began. "We fight for our friends."

Pikachu cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"A few of your friends seemed to have been captured. Aside from Breaker, Emolga, Snivy and Oshawott seem to have been captured with the other center pokemon." He explained.

Pikachu's eyes went wide. "We got to go save them, take us to the room!" He shouted.

"Calm down, we have time. They're not going anywhere anytime soon." He reassured the mouse. Pikachu took a breath to calm himself, then nodded.

"So...now what?" He asked.

Mickey took on a serious look. "Before we head into battle, I want you three to understand the power of what we're about to face, and the power I might not be able to control." He said solemnly. Pikachu and the others shared confused glances.

Pignite was the first to speak. "What are you talking about?" he asked uncertainly.

Mickey took a breath. "What I'm about to say is very hard and painful for me to do. I haven't seen any non Team Galactic pokemon in over 5 years, so no one knows of the horrors me and breaker experienced. But you all must know what Team Galactic is capable of, and my own demonic power, which i fear gets unleashed, will not only destroy Team Galactic, but you may get caught in my rage as well." He whispered the last part, his voice shaking. With that, he sat down, the others copying him, and soon he started to delve into his dark past….

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So that's it for this chapter, next time we'll learn about Breaker's and Mickey's true past. Thank you everyone for reading, leave a review, let me know what you thought, how my new writing style was and i will see you all next time in a new Shellpwnageoneshot.


	14. Mickey and Breaker's Dark Past (Part 1)

Hello everybody and welcome back to Promises. I thought I was going to have another oneshot done, but I'm having a bit of a block with it. So, I decided another chapter of this would suffice until I can get back on track with that. I've also been working on a whole new Lagomorphing story, Dark Paths, that will be released later this year. So, I'll work on that, and work on this story and hopefully I can start updating soon.

Chapter 14: Mickey and Breaker's Dark Past (Part 1)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Leaves crunched as feet ran over them. The runner, a man with long, slicked back blonde hair and in a black shirt and black sweatpants, narrowed his eyes as he spotted movement towards the end of the path he was walking on. He nodded to the Murkrow on his shoulder. Picking up speed, he ran til he reached the creature that was wandering about the edge of the forest._

" _Mickey, look, a Scraggy!" The trainer called to the bird pokemon perched on his shoulder. The trainer slowed down, then went into a tiptoe to avoid being spotted. He spoke more softly. "Let's catch it buddy!"_

 _Mickey glanced at his friend. "(Alright, Brook.)" He whispered back. "(Let's do it!)"_

" _Right!" Brook agreed. They burst out of the forest, startling the Scraggy. It immediately went into a defensive stance._

" _(What do you guys want?)"He snarled, annoyance clear in his voice. Brook smirked at the Scraggy's defiance. He usually liked pokemon like this, sure most wild pokemon didn't want to get captured and would fight to protect their freedom. However, very few had a natural fight in their eyes like this Scraggy._

 _Brook narrowed his eyes. "Go easy, Mickey. I don't want to have to rush him to a pokemon center right after catching him," True to his word, out of his other three pokemon, Mickey was by far his strongest pokemon. It probably came from the fact that Mickey was Brook's first pokemon. Granted, he's only been on a journey for a couple months, but still._

 _Mickey nodded at his trainer. "(Right, Brook!)" He replied, with a glance at his trainer._

 _The Scraggy rolled his eyes. "(Oh believe me, you'll be rushing back to the pokemon center, but it'll be your broken body that Nurse Joy will be treating!)" He said in a nasty tone._

 _Mickey just rolled his eyes. "(Yeah, yeah)" He retorted. A silence fell over the two as they studied each other, sizing each other up._

 _Brook was the one to break the silence. "Peck!" he ordered. Mickey flew at Scraggy, his beak lighting up. Scraggy jumped up and away from the bird. He landed gracefully, then sprang back at the Murkrow._

 _His fist glowed with an Icy tint. "(Ice Punch!)" He called, swinging at Mickey. He barely dodged the punch and flew back to Brook, a bead of sweat rolling down his head._

 _Brook scratched his head. "Let's avoid getting hit by that," He told Mickey._

 _Mickey gave him a look. "(You think?)" He replied._

 _Brook chuckled. "Alright, try peck again!" He ordered. Mickey nodded and flew at Scraggy again. Scraggy came charging at Mickey, his fist lighting with an icy hue again. They met in the middle and sent their respective attacks at each other in a flurry of moves. Neither could land a hit on the other as they dodged each other's moves and sent their own with extreme skill._

 _Both were starting to tire out and knew they had to do something different. Scraggy took a breath then punched the ground, causing a swirl of dust with an icy tint to kick up. Mickey used his wings to shield himself from the hit that he was sure to come. However, much to his surprise, it never came._

 _Brook raised a brow. "(Whirlwind!)" He ordered. Mickey complied and blew away the dust that obscured his vision._

 _He blinked as the Scraggy was no longer in front of him. "(What the-)" He gasped as he noticed a hole in the ground where the Scraggy was. He flew up as the ground below him started to crumble._

 _The ground gave way and Scraggy jumped out. "(Dig!)" Mickey braced himself for the hit, but was surprised to see the direct hit did no damage to him. Scraggy was surprised as well, his eyes going wide. "(What happened?" He asked, dumbfounded._

 _Mickey scratched his head. "(I'm not sure,)" He replied, equally confused._

 _Brook, meanwhile, deadpanned. "You two...do realize flying types are immune to ground-type moves, right?" He asked. Mickey and Scraggy looked at each other, before getting back into their battle stances. Brook sweatdropped. "That didn't seem to damper you're two's battle spirits," He noted._

 _Scraggy growled. "(Hmph, fine. If ground type moves don't work, I'm sure Ice will,)" he said, readying a Ice Punch._

 _Mickey looked back at Brook. "(I don't happen to be immune to Ice type moves, do I?)" He asked him._

 _Brook sweatdropped again. "Umm, no. Quite the opposite actually," He replied. Scraggy sent his attack and Mickey got sent skidding, wincing in pain._

 _He took a breath as he got up. "(Ah, so it is,)" He huffed._

" _You should know this stuff already, you know?" Brook yelled at him in a comedic fashion. Mickey shook his head and glared at Scraggy._

 _Scraggy raised a brow. "(Umm, if he's weak to ice type...shouldn't you be more hurt?)" he asked the seemingly unfazed Murkrow._

 _Murkrow just shrugged. "(Maybe you're just not that strong,)" Scraggy's eye twitched._

 _He gave a glare at Mickey. "(What was that?)" He asked._

 _Mickey smirked. "(Well, you hit me with a move I'm weak against and yet I'm not that hurt, what would you think?)" He taunted, knowing full well the last Ice Punch hurt A LOT. However, he wasn't about to let Scraggy know that._

 _Brook knew his Murkrow well enough at this point to know that another Ice Punch wouldn't be good for him. He also knew that Mickey was stubborn as a Bouffalant when it came to battles and wouldn't admit pain so easily._

 _He gritted his teeth. "(Mickey, let's get this over with,)" He said to his friend. Mickey nodded, knowing full well that his limit was reaching._

 _Scraggy laughed. "(Please, if anyone is ending this, it's going to be me,)" He retorted. Readying an Ice Punch, he flew at Mickey with intense speed. Mickey braced himself._

 _Brook, however, was fast on his feet. "Peck!" He ordered. Mickey obliged and met Scraggy in the middle. They both bounced off and Scraggy sprang from the ground, lowering his head._

 _Mickey didn't have time to react. "(Headbutt!)" Mickey skidded across the field, shaking his head in pain._

 _Brook sighed. "Alright, let's end it. Brave Bird!" He ordered. Murkrow nodded. He flew up as his body was encased in a blue aura. He circled around and charged at scraggy, the blue aura turning into a fiery one. Scraggy blinked as the attack came at him. Shock froze him to the spot as the powerful attack was heading right towards him. He had no time to dodge and was sent flying across the field. He laid in the dirt, too injured to get up. Mickey landed next to Brook, then winced as the recoil affected his body._

 _Brook smiled. "Great job, Mickey," He praised. Taking out a poke ball, he tossed it at the scraggy and he got captured inside. After a few shakes, the poke ball settled, signaling a capture._

 _Mickey let out a breath. (Thank Arceus,)" He huffed. Brook laughed and picked up the poke ball._

 _He smiled, holding up the ball. "Alright, a Scraggy!" He cheered. Mickey flew up, holding up a wing in happiness. Brook clicked the button on the ball, letting the Scraggy out of the ball. Scraggy rubbed his head as he stood in front of his new trainer._

 _He squinted as eyes at the new sensation of being released from the poke ball. "(Ugh, that was a hell of an attack,)" He muttered._

 _Mickey scratched his head. "(Heh, sorry bout that,)" He apologized._

 _Scraggy grunted. "(It's good, I guess. So I'm part of the team now?)"_

 _Mickey nodded. "(Yup, I'm Mickey and this is Brook. Welcome to the team.)" He said, holding out a wing. Scraggy eyed his wing for a moment, an unreadable look on his face._

 _After a moment, he shook it. "(Hmph, this could be fun. It'll definitely be a learning experience at the very least.)" Brook watched the two shaking hands, and a smile tugged his lips._

" _Well, we'll have to introduce you to your other teammates later, but first you need a name," Scraggy blinked as Brook inspected him, a thoughtful look on the boy's face. "Hmm,"_

" _(It's, uhh, fine. You don't have to,)" Scraggy said. "(I don't mind just being Scraggy, it really doesn't bother me,)"_

 _Brook snapped his fingers. "I got it, you're name shall be Breaker!"_

 _Mickey nodded, giving a friendly look to the newly named Breaker. "That sounds good!"_

" _(Guys...please. Scraggy is fine,)" Breaker insisted. "(I really don't need a nickname.)"_

 _Brook ignored him. "Right, so you'll meet your teammates tonight when we stop for dinner, Breaker."_

 _Breaker sweatdropped, then shrugged. "(I guess breaker's fine, then…)"He sighed._

 _Murkrow smiled, putting a wing around his shoulders. "("It's a good name. I can't wait for you to meet our teammates!)" He told him. Breaker rolled his eyes, but a smirk appeared on his lips._

" _(Hmph, perhaps this could be fun…)"_

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

 _Breaker eyed the pokemon around the fire Brook made. Along with Mickey, a Braviary, a Patrat, and a Crustle sat around the fire._

 _Mickey walked in front of the Braviary first. "(Well, Breaker, this is Romeo, the first pokemon we caught on our journey.)" He introduced._

 _Romeo nodded. "(How do you do?)" He greeted. Breaker nodded his own greeting._

 _Mickey then walked to the Patrat. "(And this is Harper,)"_

 _She gave the Scraggy a wink. "(Hey, cutie)" She said with a wink._

 _Breaker felt his cheeks heat up. "(H-hello,)" He stuttered. Harper giggled at the Scraggy's nervousness._

 _Mickey ignored the interaction a walked to the Crustle. "(And finally, this is Victor.)"_

" _(Sup, dude!)" Victor said loudly, offering his claw in a knuckle touch motion._

 _Breaker sweatdropped. "(Ummm...hi?)" He said to the bizarre pokemon, returning the knuckle touch._

 _Mickey chuckled at Breaker's reaction. "(Heh, and we've already met, but I'm Mickey nonetheless.)" He said, taking a bow. Breaker nodded, then gave a smile._

 _He took a look at the weird group. "(Heh, it's nice to meet you all,)" He said, taking a seat. Harper took a seat near him, cuddling into his side._

" _(So, handsome, what's your story?)" She asked, earning another blush from Breaker._

 _He fidgeted in place. "(Ummm, no real backstory, really. I started living by myself a few years ago, never really battled much hence why I'm still a Scraggy.)" He explained._

 _Mickey cocked his head. "(But if you're at a lower level...how did you know moves like Dig and Ice Punch?)"_

" _(I was sort of born knowing Ice Punch, I think it came from my dad being a Beartic. As for Dig, I found this disc thingy one day, and after a few minutes of experimenting with it, I knew Dig.)" He told him._

" _(Huh, I guess that makes sense,)" Murkrow scratched his head. "(I gotta say though, for not battling much, your Ice Punch packs a whollup!)"_

" _(Heh, thanks,)" He replied. "(So, what about you guys, how did Brook find all of you?)"_

" _(Well, I was a Dwebble living on a beach when Brook found me chilling. I managed to take out Harper and severely damage Romeo before Mickey was able to beat my awesomeness. Eventually I evolved into the super Crustle you see before you,)" Victor declared, startling Breaker._

 _He scooted away from the Crustle, Harper following. "(Uh-huh...what about you Romeo?)"_

" _(Heh, well I was a little Rufflet that Brook found when he was just starting his journey. Me and Mickey battled into a draw and I ended up wanting to go with them to get stronger.)" Romeo said._

 _Breaker nodded, sensing the strength in the Braviary. "(Huh, you must be strong to tie with Mickey,)" He said in amazement._

" _(Yup.)"_

 _Breaker blinked at Romeo's silence. "(Huh, and how about you, Harper?)"_

 _Harper cuddled into Breaker, adding to his embarrassment. However, he didn't want to be rude, and let her tell her story. "(Well, honey, I originally belonged to a daycare when an evil group of people attacked us. I thought me and my friends were going to be taken when Brook showed up with Mickey and Romeo showed up and kicked their butts. I decided I wanted to be super cool like they were so I joined up with them,)"_

" _(Wait your home was attacked?)" Breaker's curiosity rose as she nodded. "(By who?)"_

 _Harper squinted her eyes as she tried to remember. "(I think...they called themselves Team Galactic.)"_

" _(Yes,)" Mickey spoke up. "(Brook had trouble with them early in our journey. They seem to be an evil group, keen on stealing us.)"_

 _Breaker's eyes widened as he continued."(They steal pokemon?)"_

" _(Yup,)" Romeo answered. ("Though, they're usually not that much to take care of.)"_

" _(Yeah, they usually see me and run away scared,)" Victor put in._

" _(Wow,)" Breaker was speechless._

 _Harper nuzzled under breaker's chin. "(I'm sure someone as strong as you can take of them.)"_

 _Breaker sweatdropped. "(I'd rather not meet them at all,)"_

 _They all snapped out of their conversation as a new voice spoke up. "(Well, it looks like you're getting along with your teammates.)" Brook sat in the circle the pokemon made around the fire. He took a look at Harper cuddling into Breaker. "(You even got yourself a girlfriend.)"_

" _(Heh, not really,)" Breaker said awkwardly. The other pokemon chuckled at his expense and continued to talk into the night. Breaker, however, barely paid attention to the conversation. His thoughts were on his new teammates. He could definitely see himself getting along with these pokemon. Sure, Romeo was a little quiet and Victor was a bit arrogant. And Harper was by far one of the most bizarre pokemon he's met. But that was only going to make the journey must more interesting._

 _What bothered him though, was this Team Galactic they mentioned. They sounded terrible, and he hoped with all of his heart that he wouldn't ever meet them…_

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

 _Breaker jumped up as the attack whizzed below him. He gritted his teeth in anger as he glared at the attacker, a Krokorok. It's been 7 months since Breaker's capture and a lot has happened since then. For instance, Brook and the others have managed to collect 6 badges. He also managed to catch another pokemon, an Elektross named Lamar. Breaker also had the unfortunate luck of meeting Team Galactic on a few occasions. Today was one of those unlucky occasions._

 _Breaker huffed as he sent the Krokorok packing with an Ice Punch. "(Do you guys think having a Murkrow on our team is bringing us all this unluckiness?)"_

" _(Heyyy,)" Mickey whined as he pecked away a Purrloin. "(It's not my fault we meet up with these morons every city we enter.)" They entered Black City a few days ago, only to find it riddled with Team galactic members. Mickey landed as the last of the grunts returned their pokemon._

" _Grr, just you wait until we get the bosses, you'll guys will regret messing with us," One of them cried. They ran away, leaving Brook with his pokemon. They were shopping at one of the markets that lined the cities side, the grunts seemed intent on attacking the guy who was selling the different stones._

 _Brook walked up to the guy, a short tan man with a mustache. "What was that about?" He asked him._

 _The man held a worried look on his face. "Those men were looking for something called a Nightmare Stone. I've never even heard of that, and when I told them that they got angry."_

 _Brook looked away in thought. "Hmm, I've never heard of a Nightmare stone either."_

" _Well, in any case, I need to thank you somehow for you heroism." The man reached onto his stall and gave Brook a small stone. "I want you to have this Dusk stone. I noticed you have a Murkrow, and this stone will evolve him if you ever choose to do so."_

 _Brook took it, a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm, thanks, mister."_

" _Thank you, I would've been ruined if it wasn't for you." Brook nodded to the man, and turned to walk away._

" _Let's go guys, I'm certain Team Galactic will come after us, and I don't want to fight where there's a lot of people." Brook jogged away from the marketplace, and more over to the forest area near the town._

 _Brook rested against a tree, knowing full well that the stronger Team Galactic members were to come. Mickey and Breaker stood by him, worried looks on their faces._

 _Brook, took out four pokeballs and released Victor, Romeo, Harper and Lamar. "Alright, guys. We don't have much time before the really strong guys show up so I hope you guys are ready for a fight." As he spoke,three figures appeared, making the pokemon narrow their eyes. Mickey tensed as he sensed the power radiating off of the figures. He closed his eyes, then flew up to Brook's shoulder. "(What is it?)"_

" _(Brook, give me the stone. Something tells me I'm going to need all the power as possible for these guys.)" Mickey said, a serious look in his eye._

 _Brook glanced at his friend, an understanding look in his eye. "...Alright. I can sense it as well, these guys are extremely powerful." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the stone the man gave him and handed it to Mickey. Almost instantly Mickey's body started glowing and before long a Honchkrow stood in front of the team._

" _(This is going to take some getting used to,)" Breaker said to his friend._

 _Victor patted Mickey on the back, smirking. "(Congrats bro, perhaps now we'll have more challenging battles.)"_

" _(Hmph, Breaker's still cuter.)" Harper scoffed. Romeo and Lamar just gave nods to their teammate._

" _(Heh, thanks guys,)" Mickey said, a brief emotion of happiness before his serious expression returning. "(But the time to celebrate is later. First we need to take care of Team Galactic.)"_

 _The rest of the team nodded and turned their attention to the approaching figures. One was a man with slicked back brown hair and a clean shaven face with dazzling blue eyes. The other two men were terrifying looking, on a man with long black hair, the other with long blonde hair, both with gaunt eyes. All three wore black robes. The man with slicked black hair looked between his two men._

 _A sneer appeared on his lip. "Ignace, Oz, stay back. Allow me to do the talking." He told them arrogantly._

 _Ignace rolled his eyes. "Of course," he said unenthusiastically. He flipped his long hair back."But remember, Tyrell, when it comes to a battle, like it always does, allow us to take care of him."_

 _Tyrell nodded. "Of course," He said. He spoke to Brook now as he neared. "Now, then, you're the one that took care of our grunts?"_

" _Yeah," Brook crossed his arms, his pokemon getting into battle stances. Ignace and Oz took out poke balls, but didn't release their pokemon._

" _Yes, well, don't worry, we're not here for a battle. In fact, we have an offer for you guys," This made Brook raised a brow._

" _An offer?" Disbelief filled his voice._

" _Yes, you've given us some trouble for some time now. So, we're offering you an opportunity to join our organization." He said, extending his hand. "Join us in our conquest for pokemon liberation."_

 _Brook just stared at him, dumbfounded. "You want us to join an organization we have been fighting for months?"_

" _...Yup,"_

 _He gazed at his pokemon, a smirk forming. "What do you say guys, should we join them?" All of the pokemon gave cries of defiance. "Well, Mr. Tyrell, does that answer your question for you?"_

 _Tyrell growled, annoyance filling him. "This is your only chance, fool. Join us here or die," He told him._

" _Yeah, how about I wipe the floor with you guys and you go tell your boss to stop doing what he's doing." Tyrell looked at his teammates and nodded. On que, they released their Electrode and Skiploom respectively. Tyrell took out his own pokemon, a Serperior._

" _Fine, perhaps you need some coaxing." He told Brook. He turned his attention to Ignace and Oz "Get him!"_

 _Brook raised a brow as he noticed the other two's pokemon. "Hmm, Electrodes and Skiplooms aren't normally found around here." He observed. "I'm curious on how you guys managed to catch them."_

" _You fool, you think Team Galactic is restricted to Unova?" Oz laughed. "We've got bases in regions all across the world."_

 _Ignace chuckled. "Hmph, Electrode activate your Nightmare Stone." Oz ordered his Skiploom to do the same and Crimson lines spread across their body._

 _Brook stiffened as the pokemon's bodies changed, feeling the increase in power. His pokemon tensed as well, knowing this was going to be a lot tougher than they originally thought._

 _Brook took a breath. "Alright, guys, there's no way I'm going to be able to order you all what to do. The only thing I can say is, you're going to have to attack in teams. Mickey and Romeo, you guys take the Serperior. Lamar and Victor, take the Skiploom. Breaker and Harper, that leaves you with the Electrode." The pokemon nodded and ran to be face to face with their opponents._

 _Tyrell scoffed. "Hmph, as an assistant to the great Dr. Indigo, there's no way my Serperior will lose to pokemon like yours. Serperior, Leaf Blade." Serperior raised its blade like tail, and brought it down, causing Mickey and Romeo to separate., Electrode, meanwhile shot a Zap Cannon, sending Victor flying and Lamar charging at him. Breaker sped behind Skiploom and nailed her with an Ice Punch. She was sent skidding across the battlefield, but as Harper went to use a Slash attack, she spun and sliced her with a Razor leaf attack. Blood sprayed from Harper's arms as the super attack cut her open._

 _Breaker's eyes went wide. "(NO!)" he charged at Skiploom, but she was ready with another Razor Leaf attack, which Breaker barely avoided._

 _Brook stared in horror as his pokemon were slowly getting beaten. Victor wasn't getting up, and Romeo was unmoving after a Energy Ball by Serperior. Only Mickey and Breaker looked ready for more. Lamar and Harper were injured, but still battling. The four met up as the other three just stared at them with ferocious, blood thirsty eyes._

 _Mickey huffed. "(Alright, we need a plan.)"_

 _Harper put a paw to her chin. "(I think we need to take out the Skiploom. Breaker already proven he's faster than her, one more powerful Ice Punch should be enough to take her out.)" She said, for once not acting bizarre around the Scraggy._

 _Lamar grumbled. "(Hmm, that's not a bad idea. I can blind them with a Discharge. They won't have time to react.)" The other three nodded and after a minute to breathe. The got back into battle stances, Lamar taking the front. He lit up his hands with electricity, and smashed them in the ground, causing sparks to fly at his enemies._

 _Serperior covered his eyes with his tail. "(Dammit!)" He screamed. Breaker saw his chance and flew behind the Skiploom. Reading his Ice Punch and brought it on top of Skiploom's head, causing her own screams to be cut short before she collapsed. He jumped back to his teammates and took a breath. When the other two could see, their eyes bulged when they saw their partner not moving._

 _Oz was the most shocked. "What?"_

" _Hmm, that Scraggy's strong." An ominous feeling fell over the pokemon at Tyrell's tone._

 _Ignace glanced at him, interest in his eyes. "Shall we capture him for our...experiments?"_

" _Of course," Tyrell looked at Oz. "You may as well recall your Skiploom, it'll only get in the way."_

" _Hmph, just a lucky shot."_

" _Romeo, Victor, you guys return as well," Brook recalled his pokemon back into their balls. He didn't want to risk further injury to them._

" _(Frenzy Plant!)" Serperior snarled, anger overtaking him. The other pokemon weren't prepared for the surprise attack and were all sent injured in different directions. None could get up after the powerful attack. Mickey felt cuts all over his body, but were relieved to see none were deep. "(Heh, maybe seeing of your teammates die will show you our true power.)" Mickey noticed Serperior eye Harper and tried to get up. However, pain was consuming too much of him from the attack. He squeezed his eyes shut as Serperior flew at her with a Leaf Blade lit up. Reading for the worse, Mickey flinched when he heard the attack pierce a body, and prepared for the worse when he looked up. However, what he wasn't ready for was a Scrafty shielding Harper with his body, the attack piercing his right arm. Almost instantly, the Scrafty nailed Serperior with an Ice Punch to the jaw, sending him into a tree, unconsciousness._

 _Harper stared wide eyed at her heo. "(B-breaker?)" She asked in disbelief._

 _The Scrafty chuckled. "(Heh, yup.)"_

" _(Man, talk about good timing,)" Mickey huffed, still unable to move. Looking around, he saw Lamar was knocked out from the attack. "(Breaker, it's up to you. I took a direct hit from that Frenzy plant attack, I won't be able to move for another few minutes.)"_

" _(Same here,)" Harper squeaked, still stunned by Breaker. "(Unless I can have a miracle evolution like you.)"_

 _Breaker closed his eyes and turned to Electrode. Breaker's breath was coming in shallow gasps and his arm hurt like all hell. He readied an Ice Punch, knowing full well that if he couldn't do it in this attack, that would be it._

 _Electrode snickered. "(Hmph, let's end this shall we?_ _ **Gyro Ball Explosion**_ _,)" He spun at an incredible speed at breaker and the attacks collided. However, on impact, Electrode blew up and Breaker screamed in agony as the bones in his arms were reduced to shards. He hit a tree and slid down, his broken arm dangling uselessly the other way around._

" _(No,)" Mickey yelled, and this time, forced his body to get up despite the intense pain. He was shocked to see though, Electrode was still snickering instead of being knocked out like the attack should of done to him. He heard another yell, and saw Brook picked up by the throat by the giant Oz._

 _Mickey took a step back, anger overtaking him. However, before he could do anything, a Gyro Ball collided with the back of his head, making his being go dizzy. He was only barely able to hear the last interaction between Oz and Brook._

" _Ugh, where are you taking us?" He asked, though it came out choked._

" _Why, to see Dr. Indigo of course…"_

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"Arceus…" Pikachu whispered , horror filling him at the ruthless story.

Colin gulped. "So, you guys got captured?" Mickey hesitated, the bad memories reopening fresh scars.

He sighed. "Yes, at that point they were only interested in Breaker. However, they weren't aware of the demonic power that they would soon accidently bestow upon me…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And there you go. Next time we'll finish up Mickey's past and how he and Breaker got their horrific injuries. Review, please let me know what you thought, and I will see you all next time.


	15. Mickey and Breaker's Dark Past (Part 2)

Hello everybody and welcome back to another thrilling chapter of Promises! So, a lot of stuff has happened the last couple weeks since I've posted the last chapter. I've gotten the first chapter of Dark Paths, my new story written up. I'm going to try and write a couple more before I post the actual story, so expect the story to be released sometime in December. So get ready, all you Lagomorphshippers, just two months until the official release:D. Take a look at the synopsis on my profile, and without further ado, here we go.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Mickey raised his head in pain as he blinked his eyes open. At first, blackness consumed his vision, leading him to believe he lost his sight from the attack. However, after blinking a couple times, his vision came back to him._

 _He took a look around at his surroundings. For one thing, he saw he was in a cage with Harper and Breaker, both were still knocked out. Outside of the cage, he noticed Brook was chained against the wall, his eyes having a dead look in them. There were other cages with other pokemon in them, all of them either unconsciousness or looking defeated. The room wasn't that big, only three other cages with them and Brook. Mickey tried to get up, but his body was still too sore from his earlier battle. He heard a sneering laugh as a familiar voice surprised him._

 _Snapping his head up, he noticed Tyrell sitting at a desk, an arrogant look plastered on his face. He didn't say anything for a bit, his gaze boring into Mickey's. Mickey glared at him, hatred consuming him for the pain this man caused him and more importantly, his friends. Not wanting to show any signs of weakness to this cruel man, he propped himself up using his wings, his neck cracked, making him wince, but his glare never wavered._

 _Tyrell opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as the door of the room creaked open._

 _Tyrell raised a brow. "Hmm?" He stood immediately as a short, very old man strolled in. He had white hair formed in some sort of bowl cut, with a short white goatee. He wore ridiculous thick spectacles, and lab coat that was cut off at his waist. What really struck Mickey as odd was the tight, pink short shorts he wore._

 _Mickey sweatdropped at the very weird man. "(Ummm….who are you?)"_

" _The name's Dr. Indigo," The man's voice was shrill and high pitched. "And you're my new test subject."_

 _Mickey blinked in surprise. "(Wait...can you understand me?)"_

" _Hee hee, yes sir! And i got to say I'm impressed you're already up. According to Tyrell's report, I hear you guys took quite the beating. It took forever to heal the Scrafty."_

 _Mickey turned to his friend, remembering the gruesome injury he suffered. He examined breaker's arm, and was shocked to see it was completely healed._

 _He gave Dr. Indigo an incredible look. "(How…?)"_

" _Hmph," Tyrell started to speak for the doctor. "Dr. Indigo as an incredible man, not only is he skilled as a scientist, but also as a doctor and trainer"_

" _Awww, jeez, Tyrell. You're too nice," Dr. Indigo said, blushing comedically._

 _Mickey rolled his eyes. "(In any case, what do you plan to do with us?)"_

" _Now….you're gonna help me with an experiment." Dr. Indigo gripped the cage and with a surprising amount of strength, lifted it up. "All of you will help me."_

 _Micker glanced at him. "(What sort of experiment are you talking about?)"_

 _Dr. Indigo's eyes glinted. "Ohhhhh, don't you worry about that….yet."_

" _(Something tells me I should be worrying…)"_

" _Relax, if this experiment as a success, you'll be as strong as a Suicune."_

" _(...What exactly are you planning?)" Mickey asked._

" _Like i said, dooon't you worry," Dr. Indigo repeated, his high pitched voice causing Mickey irritation._

 _Tyrell's interruption prevented Mickey from snapping at the crazy man. "Dr. Indigo, sir. The trainer has more pokemon on him, shall I grab them as well?"_

" _Well of course," Dr. Indigo said. "The more the merrier." He gazed at the trainer, who was unaware of what was going on. "After you take his pokemon, you can release the trainer, he's just taking up space."_

 _Mickey blinked. He's gonna let Brook go, just like that? "(You're not going to kill him?)"_

" _No...I'm not a murderous savage like my companion over here. The only time someone dies on my watch is when one of my experiments go wrong, or of course Lord Ghetsis himself orders it" Dr. Indigo replied nonchalantly._

" _(Comforting,)"_

" _Relax, my experiments rarely go wrong….well for the most part." Mickey wasn't comforted by the way the crazy doctor sounded unsure at that last bit._

" _(...We're going to die, aren't we?)" He asked, sweatdropping. They entered another room, this one bigger than the last, a big capsule like machine in the middle. Computer screens surrounded the sides, big glass panels shielding them. Setting the cage down in front of the machine, he opened the cage._

 _He scratched the back of his head. "Well, the last 45 pokemon that took part in this experiment all died. But perhaps if I turn up the voltage this time, the negative ions will balance out better and your lifeforce won't be sucked dry from you." Mickey growled. Sure, the cage door was open, but his body was still too hurt to do anything. He closed his eyes shut as he could nothing as Dr. Indigo gently placed him in the machine. The bizarre doctor placed Breaker in next to him, but then paused as he eyed Harper._

 _Mickey tried propping himself up, but gasped as his body fell back. "(Grrr...dammit,)"_

 _Dr. Indigo ignored him as he inspected Harper. "Hmmm….Tyrell!"_

 _Tyrell walked into the room, Brook draped over his shoulder. "Yes, milord?"_

" _Take the Patrat with the trainer, there's no way a stage 1 pokemon would be able to handle this experiment." He said simply. Tyrell nodded and took Harper away from him, throwing her over his other shoulder. With a bow to the doctor, Tyrell left the room. Mickey eyed the evil man as he left the room, a feeling of distrust entering him. Dr. Indigo saw this distrusting look and chuckled. "Don't worry, Tyrell may not agree if my decisions, but he will obey my orders, less he wants to get...punished." Mickey shuddered as Dr. Indigo emphasized that last word. Closing his eyes, he sighed in defeat as Romeo, Victor, and Lamar were all released beside him in the machine. All were knocked out, obviously not healed from the previous battle. As they were settled, Dr. Indigo closed the door, sealing off Mickey's last chance to escape._

 _He watched in defeat as Dr. Indigo walked to one of the computers behind the glass panels. He pressed a bunch a buttons and slowly humming filled the air all around the pokemon. It grew louder and louder until it was almost deafening to Mickey. He closed his eyes as sharp pangs of electricity coursed through his body, adding to the magnitudes of his pain. He clenched his talons, almost completely immobilized by pain. He shot his eyes open as he heard bangs come from the machine, and screamed as the electricity was almost too much to bear. Looking over at the maniacal doctor, he saw the doctor showed no emotion, his fingers completely off the keyboard. In fact, it looked like he was bracing himself for something. Realization dawned onto Mickey as he realized what was happening. Acting instinctively, he shielded Breaker, and right as he did a deafening blast echoed in his ears, almost destroying his eardrums. Fresh agony pierced his body as glass stabbed into him from all angles and he was thrown with the others across the room. He was shaking as things settled down, his body trembling from the trauma that had just occurred. He was almost afraid to open his eyes to see the damage. The fact he was still breathing was amazing to him. How had he not died?_

 _He turned his head as Dr. Indigo's voice sounded. "Hmmm….another failure. Maybe infusing Nightmare Stone just isn't possible yet."_

 _Mickey raised his head shaikly. ("N….Nightmare….Stone?")Confusion seemed to drive away pain._

 _Dr. Indigo gasped as he heard Mickey's voice. "You LIVED through that?" Amazement was evident in his voice. Mickey felt hands pick him up and inspect his body. "Hmmm, you're badly damaged though, I'll have to treat you right away."_

 _Mickey all of the sudden felt a chill go through his body. ("What about... the others...how are they?") Mickey's breaths were coming in gasps, but he pressed on as dread filled him at the thought of what happened to his teammates._

 _Dr. Indigo ignored him. Instead Mickey felt himself carried to a different room, his vision getting foggy before he swirled off into a dizzying darkness…._

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

 _Bright lights almost blinded Mickey as he opened his eyes. His first awareness was of being in a huge room with a light above him. His body was sore, but not enough to prevent movement. He raised his head and saw Breaker on a bed next him, bandages wrapped around his head. A cold feeling settled in his stomach as none of his other teammates were in the room with him. The only other things he saw were cabinets and tables with medical tools. As he tried to sit up, a pulsating pain radiated in his head and he laid back down._

 _He gave a start as he heard a voice. "Well, you're finally awake." Dr. Indigo's shrill voice caused Mickey to twitch in irritation._

 _("What have you done to us?") His voice was sore from lack of use. Just how long was he out?_

 _Dr. Indigo chuckled. "Well, it appears I made you something into a super pokemon. The Nightmare Stone has fused into your body and it's energies are flowing through your veins as we speak." He checked a machine, Mickey's heartbeat he guessed, and turned back to the bird._

 _Mickey was still confused. ("You mentioned Nightmare Stone before, but what is it?")_

 _Dr. Indigo gave him a look. As if explaining it was a hassle. "Well, you see, a Nightmare Stone has the power to enhance a pokemon's speed, power and endurance, basically the ultimate power item. Not only that, but it also grants the user a special power."_

 _Mickey raised a brow. ("What type of power?") He asked._

 _Dr. Indigo shrugged. "I'm honestly not sure. It differs in every pokemon. I'm sure you remember the Electrode you faced." Mickey nodded. "Well, his power is that he can execute moves like Explosion without any negative effect. So he can keep using it without the worry of fainting. Meanwhile, an elite named Kennedy, has a Chandelure that can cast powerful illusions. We just have to wait to see what yours and your friends is."_

 _Mickey glanced at him. "(Then Breaker is…?)"_

 _Dr. Indigo nodded. "Yes, the Scrafty is alive. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for your friends. They all had the life force drained from them, they didn't even live until the explosion." Mickey closed his eyes, a tear falling down his cheek. His friends...A crimson fog obscured him for a moment before fading away. He broke out of his thoughts as Dr. Indigo continued. "And while I was able to save the Scrafty, his eyes were struck by glass shards, and he will be blind the rest of his life. I've already told him the news, he awoke a few hours after the incident. He wasn't...happy to say the least. He's heavily seated at the moment, he wouldn't calm down."_

 _Mickey gave the doctor another glance. ("Wait, how am I not blind or something. I took the brunt of the explosion, how am I even alive?")_

 _Dr. Indigo sighed. "Well, I can't answer how you're alive, but I can assure that you….will have a reminder the rest of your life." As he spoke he reached for a drawer, and rustled around in it. Mickey was confused, until Dr. Indigo took out a mirror. Mickey gasped as he saw his horrid reflection. It was him for sure, but his body was covered in stitched up scars. He shuddered at the ghastly sight._

 _After a moment, he couldn't bear to look at the sight anymore. ("Get it away,") He hissed at the doctor. A brief look of understanding passed in the doctor's eyes before the normal cold look returned. Putting the mirror away, he sighed._

 _A brief period of silence passed before he spoke. "I'm going to give you guys a few months to recover. This will help determine what powers you two now posses."_

 _Mickey glared at him, the crimson fog returning briefly. He remained silent, however, and closed his eyes, weariness filling him as he drifted off into sleep, only to be haunted by nightmares of his dead teammates, and his and Breaker's horrific injuries…_

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

 _A few months had finally passed since Mickey and Breaker's injuries, though to them it has seemed like decades. They've done nothing but lay in bed, while Dr. Indigo diligently ran tests of their blood samples, all the meanwhile not speaking a word to them. He would feed them, give them liquids, then silently resume his work. He had to chain both Mickey and Breaker up, Mickey tried to attack him as soon as he could move. They resumed their normal, long boring day, until one day Dr. Indigo started to undo the chains. He took a thrashing Breaker out first, muttering something to him all the while. Then he returned moments later for Mickey._

 _As soon as he was free, Mickey made a rush for the door, only to be held back by Dr. Indigo. "Ah, no. Now...we're going to see what your battle capabilities are." He told the bird._

 _Mickey glared at him, completely taken by surprise at the elderly doctor's surprising amount of strength. ("And if refuse?") He huffed, annoyance filling him._

 _Dr. Indigo sighed. "Well, it's not like you have anywhere to go…" he said, catching Mickey's attention._

" _(What do you mean?)" The Honchkrow snarled. Dr. Indigo started to walk out of the room, a dark look upon his face._

" _I mean is you can never leave this lab, for if you do, your body's new bloodstream wouldn't be able to keep up with the atmosphere of the earth, your veins would burn up right to the heart and you would die a painful death, just like your companions." He told him. Mickey was speechless. This man….this man had killed his friends, horribly scarred him and his best friend...and now prevented him from finding his trainer ever again, from giving assurance to his trainer of what happened to them. The crimson fog that had not appeared in a while seeped its way into his vision. They entered a dark room, most likely the basement due to the lack of light. However, all of Breaker's vision was crimson, and he broke out of the doctor's powerful grip. Dr. Indigo gasped as he was forced backwards from Mickey's outburst. A moment passed, then the fog completely took over Mickey's mind, and everything that happened afterwards…_

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Mickey blinked his eyes open, the fog completely gone. He was on the ground, soreness filling his body. He had no idea what had happened, only Breaker was pressed against the wall, seemingly hiding from Mickey. Dr. Indigo was pressed against the opposite wall, traces of fear in his eyes. Another thing Mickey noticed was the room they were in was completely destroyed now. Machines on the wall blown to bits. _

_Mickey was in amazement. "What happened…" He whispered._

 _Dr. Indigo grunted, seeing as whatever that was left Mickey. "You….were controlled by something. Your eyes went red and you went berserk, destroying everything in sight. You severely damaged our generators, almost killed 50 grunts and their pokemon, and sent Ignace and Oz packing. I've never seen such power since...ever." There was no fear in his voice, only amazement._

 _Mickey blinked. "(Oh…)" He had no idea what to say, and seeing this, Dr. Indigo stood up and brushed himself off. "(Where do you think you're going?)" He snarled, desire for revenge still burning in his chest._

 _Dr. Indigo huffed as he walked away. "(With the generators destroyed this lab has lost almost all purpose. Besides, we have another lab in Black City under construction, with better equipment there to help me understand these nightmare stones better.)" he made his way to the stairs, when Mickey blocked him. "(You're not going anywhere, give me one reason I shouldn't rip you apart right here,)" Anger filled him, but this time as the fog consumed him, he allowed it, giving it more control of him._

 _Dr. Indigo waved a finger at him, noticing the reddening eyes. "Ah, ah, you don't to risk almost killing your friend again, do you?" This caught Mickey's attention, and he slowly broke out of his haze._

 _This didn't waver his glare, however. "(...what do you mean?)" He asked._

 _Dr. Indigo chuckled. "Heh, well you were in such a frenzy last time, you almost killed your little friend over there."_

" _(Liar,)" Mickey snapped._

 _Dr. Indigo was unfazed. "Oh, really? Then why don't you give your friend a look, I'm sure you'll see the talon marks on his body." He said softly. Mickey gulped, and flew over to his friend, gasping when he saw the doctor was right. Breaker had talon marks that matched Mickey's talons._

 _He growled and turned back to the doctor. "(Yeah, will I'm still plenty strong to take you down myself,)" He snarled, earning a chuckle from the doctor._

 _Dr. Indigo chuckled for a moment. "Hmmm, you think so. Well, let's make a deal then," He responded, taking out a black pokeball._

 _Mickey grunted, taking a stance. "(I'm listening.)" He said._

 _Dr. Indigo cracked his neck. "I know of an antidote that can heal you and your friend's bloodstream. I hid it in a special place in this lab. If you can defeat me, I'll show you where I hid it, and bring you back to your trainer. If not, you must find it yourselves, even if it means waiting forever," He said to the Honchkrow._

 _Mickey smirked. "(That's it? Hmph, fine by me. Bring it on,)"_

 _Dr. Indigo chuckled carelessly. "I'll think you'll find I'm a bit stronger than my associates." he said, releasing his pokemon._

 _Mickey eyed it and fear pulsated through him. It was...him staring at him, another Mickey glaring evilly at him._

" _(Wh-what the-?)" He before he knew it, he was hit so hard that the world spinned around him, leaving him in a cloud that soon gave way to darkness….._

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Tears fell down Mickey's face as he recounted the story. He used his wing to wipe them away, melancholy and pain etched into his face.

Pikachu put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," He told the bird.

Mickey gave him a look of gratitude. "It's ok. As you can tell, me and breaker have had no luck in finding the formula, despite the five years of searching we've done."

Pignite cocked his head. "Well, this is a pretty big building, three whole stories, it could be anywhere."

Mickey nodded. "I know, we've searched every room, but to no avail, it doesn't seem to be anywhere. I swear though, we will find it, and I will find Brook and together, we will extract our revenge onto that evil man."

Colin shuddered. "He sounded pretty powerful though, to take you out in one hit," He said nervously.

Mickey sighed. "He was. It was bizarre though, was that the pokemon was identical to me, in size, scars, scent. Every which way…" He said, trailing off into thought. Pikachu's ears perked. _Hmmm, that sounds oddly similar…._

He broke out of his thoughts as Colin spoke up. "So...now what?" He asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Mickey was the one to answer. "Now...I leave the decision up to you. I don't want to pressure you either way, but know there's no way in the distortion world I would be able to take all four of those guys at once. However, I don't want to get you caught, if in some way I lose myself in the fog again. So, I leave it up to you, what will you guys do?" The three looked at each other, a look of understanding between them.

Pignite was the first to speak up. "Of course we'll help you," He told him.

Pikachu nodded. "He's right, we came here to rescue our friend and the other center pokemon, but now you gave us another reason to kick their butts. If you get caught in a haze...well we'll worry about that later," He said, sweatdropping. Colin remained silent, a worried look on his face, almost like he was hiding something.

Tears welled up in Mickey's eyes and he bowed his head. "I will never be able to thank you gusy enough for this. You have earned my thanks, and I will never forget this," He weeped, a smile appearing on his face.

Pignite smiled, getting up. "Don't mention it. Together, we'll defeat Team Galactic, and take back our friends, and help you find the cure." On that note they all got up and left the room, each a determined looks on their faces as they started towards the room with their friends.

Pikachu grinned in excitement. "(Come on guys…)" He said, cheeks sparkling with electricity. "(Let's go teach them a lesson!)"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

PHEW, made it to the end of another chapter, another long one. I'll get working on my oneshot right away, try and draw some inspiration from...something. Please review, let me know what you thought and I will see you all later!


	16. Pikachu vs Chandelure, the Battle Begins

Hello everybody and welcome back to Promises, now here comes an interesting chapter. I've been looking forward to typing this one for a while. Now comes the real question: are Pikachu and friends strong enough to take on these guys? In my longest chapter ever, a whopping 13 pages, comes the first battle against Team Galactic's elites. Well, enough waiting cause here we go!

SIDE NOTE: I'm going to be doing another short story sort of a thing for my OC's I have made. I'll basically be posting their bio's in chapters with links to their drawings in my profile, sort of a little fun side thing I kinda want to do!

Chapter 16: Pikachu vs Chandelure: The Fight Begins!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sneasel sighed as he sat back down, sweat rolling down his forehead. All around him cracking beams were covered in ice, strengthening them and chilling the room. Currently, he was in the basement, after having covered two floors of fixing cracking beams. He huffed as exhaustion was starting to wash over him. He knew he had to grit on, however, less the building were to up and collapse on everyone. He sighed in annoyance at the idiocy of the battlers. How he managed to keep the building from collapsing was a miracle itself.

Thank Arceus that stupid Nightmare Stone experiment made my ice stronger than steel…..the only thing I will thank that man for…

The Sneasel touched his scar, sorrow overtaking him. Gritting his teeth in anger, he winced as pain radiated through him. Just because he was considered super pokemon now, doesn't mean two hours of continuous Ice Beams doesn't take its toll on him. He huffed as he felt another vibration through the wall. Using his sharp hearing, he ran quickly through the room, locating the sound near the other side. Taking a deep breath, he cut out the paneling of the wall, revealing a breaking beam. Shooting out his attack, he froze the beam, preventing any further damage to the building. He huffed, part annoyance, part exhaustion. He glared up at the building, shaking his head at the morons whose bright ideas were to battle in the building. Luckily, most of the grunts had fled, while the others were lost in the building, so at least there wouldn't be a lot more damage.

Sighing as the vibrations stopped, he smirked. _I have to say though, I was surprised to THEM here, perhaps once they beat those stupid elites we can get out of here. As much as I'd like to see you again Kate and you Pikachu, perhaps our paths aren't meant to cross again quite yet. But soon, I can tell you the truth of what happened those couple of years ago, and why you need to be afraid…_

Asher broke off from his thoughts as more vibrations sounded, higher up this time. _Ugggh, playing spy isn't as easy as those movies make it to be,_ He shook his head and sprinted towards the higher level, using the holes that led to them to move more quickly, thoughts of Kate and Pikachu, filling his mind…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oshawott glared at the pokemon that floated through the door. No longer was the cage he and Emolga in stuck in the dark room. Instead, the Chandelure had carried them to the roof, much to the otter's surprise. It was starting to get dark outside and Emolga was still out like a light, causing the otter worry. The only relief was that her pulse was still beating. At the moment the Chandelure had gone to get Snivy, causing Oshawott even more worry. The Electrode and Skiploom were watching the door that led into the building. The Toxicroak, meanwhile, was sitting on top of his cage, dozing off as he gazed at the setting sun.

Oshawott glared at the snoozing pokemon. "So help me, if he lays a finger on her…" He threatened the frog.

Electrode chuckled, answering for Toxicroak. "Are you really an any place to make any threats?" He asked.

Oshawott growled. "Grrr...I won't have to do anything, Pikachu and the others will take him out." He told him.

Electrode raised a brow. "Pikachu…. from what I recall, Breaker took care of him. I wouldn't have too much faith in THAT…"

However, he became confused as Oshawott smirked. "Oh, did he...heh," _If only you knew…. you're in for a huge surprise…_ He perked up as he heard the door open, and his smirk fell as Chandelure entered with Snivy's cage Oshawott gripped his bars as her cage was placed next to his. He instantly got as close as he could and sighed in relief as she didn't seem in pain anymore. In fact, Oshawott was in astonishment as her wound was completely gone. She was still asleep, so Oshawott took a breath. Chandelure walked out the door again, and as he did Emolga blinked awake. She looked around nervously as she noticed she was stuck in a cage with Oshawott.

She gave a small gasp. "Where are we?" She asked, startling the otter.

He blinked at her. "Hey…. yeah, we're captured." He said stupidly.

Emolga rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks, I couldn't tell BY THE FREAKING CAGES WE'RE STUCK IN!" She yelled comically at the otter. Oshawott scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Electrode shook his head...body at the pair. "You know, for a group that's about to die soon, you're awfully calm."

Oshawott snorted. "Please, like we'd ever lose to the likes of you." He retorted. Electrode had to bite his lip at shooting a Zap Cannon at the smug otter.

Instead, he took a breath. "Hmph, you talk a big game for someone in a cage." He said.

Oshawott narrowed his eyes. "And you talk big for someone who needed his friends to catch us," That pricked Electrode's pride. Toxicroak chuckled at his partner's expense, as did Skiploom. Before Electrode could retaliate though, Chandelure returned with another cage, a Mienshao and a terrified Lillipup in it. He placed the cage next to Oshawott's, who was noticing how close to the edge they were. The sight made him dizzy to look at and he went back to looking at the cage. He stared at the Mienshao that was giving a frightening glare at Chandelure.

Oshawott felt a shiver at the anger in the Mienshao's voice when he spoke. "Cowards…. let me go at once, or so help me…" He threatened.

Skiploom laughed. "I don't think you're in any place to make threats." She replied. Mienshao growled at the Skiploom's annoying voice and immediately fired up Jump Kicks and fired a multitude of barrages at the cage. Each attack injuring him more and more.

Emolga gasped. "What're you doing?" She asked in a squeak.

Mienshao didn't let up. "What's it look like, I'm going to break this cage and then them," He replied, his bones cracking as they collided with steel.

The Lillipup piped up. "Please, Koraun, stop, you're going to break your legs." She whimpered.

Koraun scoffed. "Well, me with two broken legs will put up more than a fight than me stuck in here, Jirah."

Chandelure chuckled at Koraun's futile attempts. "She's right, you know, there's no point. If only you two didn't break out of the trance I had the others put in when I took out the cages, you wouldn't be in this situation. Though, I got to admire you Mienshao, not a lot of pokemon have the willpower to break out of my trances," He chuckled even louder as Koraun faltered, dropping to a knee as pain overtake him.

He gasped in pain. "Ugh...grr…." Oshawott watched the whole thing in sadness, then a feeling of determination welled up inside him. Charging up a Razor shell, he started whacking the cage with all his might.

Emolga backed up. "What're you doing?" She screeched at him.

Oshawott huffed. "I'm with the Mienshao, I'm not going to sit here and let them do whatever they're planning. If I'm going down, I'm going down battling." Koraun looked up at him, a glimmer of respect in his eye.

He charged up his attack again now that the pain weared off. "Well said, stranger. Let's break out of these cages and take down these guys together."

Oshawott smirked. "Sounds good to me," He replied, hitting the cage even harder, his arms cracking at the pressure.

Jirah whimpered. "Koraun…. please stop." She whispered. Koraun did not listen, however, and attacked the cage as hard as he could. A look of nervousness passed on the Chandelure's face, then his eyes glowed and a wall of blue flames surrounded the cages. Toxicroak jumped off and rested against the roof's ledge, safely away from the flames.

Oshawott sweated as he felt the intense heat of the flames."Ugh...what is this?" he asked.

Chandelure laughed. "How do you like my Psyflames? Fire infused with psychic powers, they're almost impossible to put out…" He drolled.

"Almost impossible…." He said quietly to himself.

Chandelure ignored him. "That's not all, every ten minutes or so the flames will draw a few feet closer, until you're completely incinerated." He said fiendishly.

Koraun narrowed his eyes. "Grrr…" He started shaking, anger welling up. Oshawott felt his pain, now even if they did manage to break the steel cages, they would surely be burned up badly by this insane fire. He shot a water gun at the fire, only to have it evaporate was it got within a few inches of the fire.

Emolga felt herself tremble. "Is there any hope?" She whispered.

Electrode laughed at her misery. "Fool, all hope was lost when you decided to take on the likes of us." He snarled. Emolga fell to her knees, fear filling her up. Oshawott watched her with pity, then a look of determination came back to his face. His Razor Shell depleted, he started tackling the cage with all of his might.

Emolga looked up at him. "What're you doing, even if you break out you won't stand a chance against those flames." She told him.

Oshawott huffed, hearing a pop in his shoulder. "I don't care if I break every bone in my body, or burn to a crisp, I will defeat these guys for what they did to Snivy. We can't just sit around and wait for the others, Arceus knows where they're at right now." Koraun looked at the Oshawott, then started punching the steel cage, not being able to use any of his other attacks in the cage of fear of hitting Jirah.

He smiled as he did, despite the blood pouring from his knuckles. "Hmph, I'm with you. Thank you, stranger. I almost lost hope for a moment." He replied, respect growing inside of him.

Oshawott glanced at him as he continued his attack. "By the way, who exactly are you?" He asked, wincing as blood started to pour from his head as he was using his whole body to attack now.

"My name's Koraun and this is my little sister Jirah. We're a couple of pokemon living in the woods beyond who occasionally come to the pokemon center to rest and eat. Unfortunately, while we were napping, these goons got us." He said. His hands were an absolutely bloody mess now, hell, even some bone was almost visible on his pinky knuckles.

Jirah whimpered. "Big brother…."

Koraun gave her sympathetic look, only to replace it with a glare at his enemies. "Don't worry, Jirah...I'll always protect you." He gave another smash and the bar started to crack slightly, along with a painful snapping sound of his hand.

Chandelure gulped. "You-you guys are crazy!" He stuttered.

Electrode even looked a bit tense. "What's wrong with them, it's like they got no fear of death or something." He shouted. Blood was dripping for the two pokemon and right when it seemed they were going to break through, they stopped as the door leading to the roof blew open. Everyone turned sharply as Pikachu, Pignite, and Colin entered, all looking ready for battle.

Pikachu smiled as he saw his friends. "Oshawott! Emolga!Snivy!...you other guys," He blinked in confusion as he saw the Mienshao and Lillipup. He blinked again as he noticed the flames crackling in a circle around their cages.

Koraun chuckled. "Ah, that must be your friend. Pretty likely considering there isn't a lot in this region. Or just the only other one happened to wander in this building," He joked.

Oshawott laughed. "Nah, that's him alright." He said, collapsing from exhaustion.

Emolga shook her head at him. "You idiot, you could've killed yourself," She scolded him.

Jirah gave a glare at Koraun, who was equally hurt. "You too big brother, you big dummy," She said, no longer terrified now that pokemon were here to help them.

Koraun laughed. "Oh, hush, you little cheek." He said playfully. Toxicroak shook his head at them. Does nothing faze those two…?

Chandelue growled. "Ah, you must be the Pikachu we were warned about. Hmmm….I hear you're pretty tough," He said.

Pikachu smirked, dropping to all fours. "Well, get ready to find out," He replied.

Oshawott raised a brow as he noticed someone was missing. "Wait...where's Mickey?" He asked. Emolga was also curious about this. The Honchkrow looked strong, and surely would be a help in this battle, wouldn't he?"

Pignite looked crestfallen. "He's with Breaker," He explained. Oshawott and Emolga gave startled glances while the evil pokemon chuckled.

Koraun raised a brow. "...who?" He asked.

"Mickey and Breaker are a couple of powerful pokemon who could easily wipe the floor with these goons if given the chance." Oshawott explained without going too much into detail.

"So what happened?" Emolga called.

Colin looked at them, speaking for the first time. "Well...it's quite a story…."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Pignite carefully opened the door of the room where the captive pokemon were being held. As he did, him and the others were shocked to see that they're friends weren't there, only Breaker and the other captive center pokemon._

 _Mickey flew up to him. "Where did they go?" He asked in bewilderment._

 _Breaker perked his head at the newcomers. "They took them to the roof, they said they weren't going to risk battling us," He said. Mickey dropped his jaw, angered by the cowardly pokemon._

 _Pikachu was confused for a moment, before realization hit him. "You guys can't go outside…." He whispered._

 _Breaker nodded. "That's correct," he replied. A wave of disbelief swept through them. Could they really beat the others without Mickey?_

 _Mikey broke the silence. "Well...in any case...you guys are on your own…"He said, trying to control his anger less the fog consumes him again._

 _Pignite shuffled nervously. "How are we supposed to beat those guys, they're absolute monsters!" He yelled in panic. Colin shivered, still feeling the effects of Chandelure's illusion. As soon as he learned it was fake, he tried to shake it off…..but it still terrified him._

 _Mickey put a wing of comfort on his shoulder. "I know it's scary, but you guys need to have faith. Sure you're outnumbered...and they have nightmare stones…..and well the only one of you that stands a chance is Pikachu…."The others face-vaulted at his stupidity._

 _Breaker sighed. "Listen, Pikachu you're the strongest pokemon I've battled in a while, not a lot of pokemon can keep up with my speed. If I hadn't trapped you in that ice, who knows, you might have actually beat me," He said. Pikachu blinked, surprised at the Scrafty's praise._

 _Mickey nodded. "We're not going to send you guys in blind though, we can give you some inside information. Their powers and how the nightmare stones specifically work."_

 _Pikachu nodded. "Okay, though that book we read told us some," He said._

 _Mickey snorted. "Please, Dr. Indigo doesn't write a QUARTER of what actually is true, he takes every precautionary necessary to make sure that nobody finds out the atrocities that man has committed."_

 _Colin's eyes widened. "Atrocities?" He asked._

 _Mickey nodded. "The man's a huge talker, he's told us everything, cause well, he never expected us to come in contact with any outsider. That is his one downfall is his arrogance, a trait that seems to be common with these guys." He said._

 _Breaker piped in. "Though he doesn't seem to be as serious as the rest, guy's a real lunatic. His annoying high pitched laugh, the way he'd sing random songs as he'd take our blood, those stupid tight pink shorts-I SWEAR IM GOING TO KILL HIM," Everyone jumped at Breaker's comedic outburst._

 _Mickey cleared his throat. "Anywho, there's one important thing that you need to know is that besides the one power the nightmare stone grants these pokemon….there's actually not much of anything special. They may be strong, but they're not considered unbeatable."_

 _Breaker nodded. "Yeah, since we have nightmare stone infused into our bloodstream, all of our stats are enhanced, plus we are gifted with a specific power." He told them._

 _Colin's head tilted. "What specifically are your powers?" He asked, intrigued._

 _"Well, mine is the ability to sense aura, and locate someone even if they are behind me. That's not all, I can also tell their specific typing. I guess kinda makes up for my lack of sight," He joked._

 _Mickey closed his eyes. "I'm sure you guys aware, but the demon inside of me is my hidden power. More of a curse though, as I can only call upon it in times of great anger, and even then I'm not aware of whom I'm attacking." He said._

 _Pignite breathed. "And then the others…?"_

 _Mickey nodded. "Well...the thing is, we're only aware of three of their powers, the Toxicroak has yet to reveal his. But as you must know, Chandelure has the power to cast illusions on his opponents, and with limited ways to escape them, you guys must make sure you don't get ensnared." He warned._

 _Colin shuddered. "Yeah...it was horrid," He said softly. Pignite gave him a look of sympathy. After blinking his eyes, he surprised everyone with a fiery look. "But….I'm going to you guys fight, I may not be as strong as you guys, but I will do everything I can to help."_

 _Pikachu smiled at the Pansear . "Thank you Colin, we wouldn't ask for anything more." He told him._

 _Mickey smiled and continued. "Next is the Electrode. He's not as smart as the Chandelure, whose brains and power make him stronger, however, his nightmare stone grants him immunity from passing out after using Explosion and Selfdestruct," He said._

 _Pignite's jaw dropped. "So what you're saying is…"_

 _Breaker nodded. "Yes, he can use the most powerful known move without any negative effects. But, out of the four, he is indeed the most arrogant, and this arrogance causes him to take a blind eye to certain dangers." He told them, causing them to relax slightly, but only slightly considering the situation._

 _"Finally is the Skiploom," Mickey continued. "She is the weakest among the four, but don't let that make you underestimate her. Her stone gives her the power the to manipulate her size, she can become as small as a ghastly to as big as a snorlax." He said._

 _Pignite and Colin cocked their heads. "What's a Snorlax?" They asked simultaneously._

 _Breaker thought for a moment. "Imagine 4 or 5 of these cages put together." He said after a moment. Their eyes widened while Pikachu took a breath._

 _He gave Mickey a nod. "So...that's what we're up against." He said quietly._

 _Mickey nodded. "There's no doubt the Chandelure and Toxicroak are the strongest...Pikachu, you're the only one who can stop them," He said._

 _Pikachu took a breath, the situation weighing heavily on him. "Do you really think I can do it?" He whispered, for once his determination slightly faltering._

 _Pignite patted his shoulder. "Relax dude, you got this," He reassured the mouse._

 _Colin nodded. "We'll be there to back you up," He promised, causing the mouse to smile._

 _Stretching, he shook his fur. "You're right guys, besides, we need to save our friends at whatever cost," He said, pumping a fist._

 _Breaker sweatdropped. "It does not take much for you to get reassured does it?"_

 _Mickey chuckled. "In any case, you guys better get to the roof, save your friends, me and Breaker will wait for your return down here," He told them._

 _Pignite clenched his fist. "Alright! And thank you, you guys, for helping us this far," He told them. Before anyone else could say anything, they picked up the sound of rumbling outside the room._

 _Colin gulped. "What is that?" He asked._

 _Mickey snorted. "Sounds like some extra grunts, you guys scram before they get here, I'll hold them off. While I'm at it, I'll look for the cure, and if I'm successful in finding it, I'll come up to help you guys," He told them. "Make for the third floor, and look for the door labeled roof, simple as that! Now, GO!" Making their way, they exited the room and ran for the stairs, somehow avoiding the attention of the pokemon coming on the room, as they heard the newcomers open the door to Mickey's room…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"...so, that's pretty much it," Colin summed up.

Koraun held a disbelieving look. "You just left him there,?" He asked incredulously.

Oshawott gave him a reassuring look. "Trust me, Mickey's strong enough to handle himself," He told him, making the Mienshao relax slightly.

Chandelure snorted. "Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, the Honchkrow is very powerful, hence why we couldn't risk it. Even we wouldn't come out unhurt in a battle with those monsters. Though, I got to say how easy it is to trick those oafs, just throw together a bunch of big words and they'll believe anything…."

Pikachu's eyes slightly widened. "What...do you mean?" He asked slowly, dreading he knew what he meant.

His fears were proved right as the luring pokemon continued. "You know it's funny, tell a mon he can't go out in the sun, he might go crazy, eventually try and kill himself and go into the sun. But tell him there's a cure, and his trainer is out there, and he'll spend however long looking for it, even if it means looking for an eternity. Hoho...it's just rich," Pikachu shook, his cheeks sparking angrily.

Electrode snickered. "Oh, what's the matter, you upset about your friends." He mocked.

Pignite clenched a fist. "You mean…."

Toxicroak cut him off. "Hmph, this entire time, they've could've gone out, the whole burning up bloodstream thing was just said so they wouldn't leave the lab. Could you imagine how suspicious it would look if two super powered pokemon were to suddenly appear coming out of it. We can't afford that kind of attention," He said casually. The other three pokemon laughed loudly at the newcomers anger. They were cut short as a powerful burst of electricity shot in between them, even startling an electric type like Electrode. Pignite and Colin looked at Pikachu in shock. They've never seen the mouse this mad before.

"Guys, you need to get Mickey, NOW. These guys are going to pay." He huffed, trying to control his temper. They both nodded, but jumped a foot as Toxicroak appeared behind him, blocking the door.

He smirked at them. "Going somewhere?" Bringing up his hands, he jabbed the ground, causing Pignite and Colin to jump back. As he jabbed the ground, a wall of purple slime extended, reaching across the ends of the roof in front of them. It was too high to jump, making the two growl in annoyance. Toxicroak laughed, but was unheard, making the three believe it was soundproof

Chandelure laughed, though still cautious about the earlier Thunderbolt. "Haha, hey think of it this way, at least now it's a fair three on three. Oh, by the way, you only got ten minutes to beat us unless your friends get burned to a crisp," he said, and as he did, the fire grew a bit closer to the cages, startling the others.

Pikachu cracked his neck as he glanced at the flames that surrounded the cages. "Huh….well, in that case we need to put out those flames,"

"Right," Pignite punched his fists together, fire spewing out of his nose. "We got your back Pikachu, don't worry."

Colin glared at the flames, figuring out how they would put them out. "Hmmm…"

Oshawott sat up, his wounds hurting a little less. "Guys be careful, these flames are hard to put out, not even water can do it." He called to them.

Pikachu nodded. "Don't worry guys, we'll figure something out, first, we going to defeat these guys though," he said.

Electrode glanced over at Chandelure. "Are you going to put him under one of your illusions?" He asked.

Chandelure shook his head. "Nah, I want to see how well I stack up against this supposed, "giant threat". If I find myself unable to fight back well enough, then I'll be forced to cast one" He replied.

Electrode rolled his eyes as he floated away. "Hmph….smartest one my foot, er…...ball thing," He broke off as he got into a battle stance against Colin and Pignite. "Skiploom, darling, I shall get these guys myself," He told her.

Skiploom snorted. "Fine, just don't hurt yourself," She warned.

Meanwhile, with the caged pokemon were all taking breaths.

Koraun eyed Emolga and Oshawott. "Are your friends strong enough to beat them?" he asked, slightly apprehensive.

Emolga nodded. "Pikachu's the strongest pokemon I know, if anyone can do it, he can." She reassured.

Jirah put her paws up on the beams. "You can do it, mister," She cheered. Koraun shook his head, a smile on his face.

Chuckling, he nodded to them. "Let's hope he's strong enough," He said quietly.

A brief silence hung over the six battling pokemon. Every muscle in them was ready to battle, knowing that this was it.

Chandelure was the first to attack. " **Psychic**!" Trapping Pikachu in the restraints, the mouse flinched at the psychic pressure affecting his body.

Pignite jumped back. "Crap, Pikachu!" He called.

Pikachu gritted his teeth, trying to break his restraints. "Grrrrr," Electricity started to build up as he slowly started to break out of it.

Jirah pounded the cage. "Don't give up, mister. Fight it." She yelled.

Pikachu chomped his lip, this Chandelure was indeed strong, yet he could feel himself getting out. "Volt-"

"Not happening, **Energy Ball**!" Right at the last moment, Pikachu broke free and dodged the attack, causing him a sigh of relief. Right as he did, he turned and headed right for Chandelue.

" **Volt Tackle!"** Pikachu charged at Chandelure at top speed, causing the ghost type slight apprehension.

 _Grr…I can't use Psychic for a bit…_ Charging another Energy Ball, he took aim at the mouse.

Pikachu raised a brow, then smirked. " **Volt Bolt!"** Stopping dead in his tracks, the electricity carried, blinding and damaging the Chandelure.

"Grrr…dammit!" The Energy Ball dissipated, and some of the electricity carried past Chandelure and towards the cages. Pikachu eyes widened as he saw the fire slightly falter at the leftover electricity. In his moment of distraction, Chandelure flew at him, making the mouse jump back to Pignite and Colin. _Is it possible…_ He shook as head as he noticed Chandelure power up another attack.

His eyes were narrowed in anger. "Hmph, not bad. But you're not defeating me, **Heat Wave!"** A ball of white light formed and an orange beam of fire with a reddish twist came flying at Pikachu. Pikachu winced, the effects of Volt Tackle not fully worn off. Pignite was too far to help him, so he took a breath in.

Snorting, he finished powering up his attack. " **Flamethrower!"** He shot his attack at Chandelure's, hoping the two would cancel each other out.

However, Electrode jumped in, rotating at a high speed. " **Gyro Ball"** Easily deflecting the attack, Pignite took a step back, unbelieving that his attack was so easily dispelled. Colin jumped in and pulled Pikachu out, just in the nick of time. The attack bounced harmlessly off of the wall of gunk. Colin and Pikachu landed on one side of the roof, while Pignite stayed at the other.

"Dangit," Pikachu muttered, still very angry.

Colin glanced at him. "Are you alright?" He asked in worry.

Pikachu gave him a grateful look. "Yeah, thanks Colin, I would have been toast if it wasn't for you," He replied.

Electrode snickered. "I can see the two fire types are definitely not that strong if that was the best attack you could muster up," He taunted. As they all took a breath, the wall of flames burst another few inches closer to the cages, being only a few feet away now.

Emolga huffed at the intense heat. "This isn't good, the flames will be on us in only a few moments." She said shakily.

Jirah shook. "Please help us guys!" She whined.

Pikachu took a breath. " **Thunderbolt"** As the powerful attack flew at Chandelure, he raised his hands up, the white light returning.

A glint shined in his eye as his attack returned, but this time in a shield like form. " **Inferno Wall"** As the attack struck the shield, it bounced harmlessly off, much to Pikachu's disappointment.

As the attack subsided, Pikachu thought for a moment. "Damn, he's not giving any opening," He said quietly.

Chandelure grinned maniacally at the mouse. "Hmph, give it up, there's no way you're saving your friends with petty attacks like that," He said, his eyes glowing. " **Psychic** "

Pikachu gasped as the restraints returned, binding tighter now that Pikachu was tired. He squinted his eyes, this attack becoming a lot harder to break out of. He noticed that Chandlure was trying to throw him into the flames with his psychic hold. _Better not let THAT happen…_ He closed his eyes, defeat washing over him. Was this it? Pikachu felt himself become weaker between the two psychic attacks he took. Was there any way for him to win this battle? He snapped his eyes open, and with a new surge of electricity, shattered the psychic restraints. _No, not when everyone has their faith in me, I will NOT lose,_

He ran full bore at Chandelure, deciding a full powered attack is what he needed. " **Volt Tackle** "

Chandelure lit up his shield, but this time it came up as more of a vortex. "Pfft, like I'll let you try that trick of yours again. **Inferno Shield!** " he held his attack up, expecting the Pikachu to stop in his tracks like he dead earlier. What he didn't expect, was for him to actually run full bore into his shield. His eyes widened in fear as he started to falter. Right as he saw the mouse break through, he blinked his eyes slowly, black outlines emerging from them. _If I'm going down, at least experience hell….._ _ **BETRAYAL VALOUR**_ They hit the mouse and as they did Chandelure took the full blast of the Volt Tackle. He was sent flipping and crashed into the side of the roof's small wall. He winced as he couldn't get up, noticing he was severely paralyzed. _Dammit, I'll have to let my illusion do its work before I'll be able to get up…_

Skiplooms jaw dropped as she saw their leader get sent flying. "Now way, he couldn't have lost!" She screeched. Pikachu turned to them, his eyes completely black, his iris's, the cornea, everything.

Electrode snickered as he noticed this. "At least smarty-pants gave him a parting gift before he was token out." He told her.

Emolga pumped a fist as she saw Pikachu defeat Chandelure, unaware of his eyes or the elite's conversation. "Yes, great job Pikachu." She called.

Pignite smiled, glad one was taken care of. "Yes, now help us with these two, there's no way we can lose now that we have them outnum-" He was hut up as a Thunderbolt fried him, bringing him to his knees.

Colin gasped. "Why'd you do that?" He yelled.

Koraun growled, turning to Oshawott. "What the hell's wrong with your friend?" He shouted.

Oshawott ignored him, too focused on what happened. "Wait, I think I saw the Chandelure do something right before he got hit, I think Pikachu's under an illusion."

Electrode snickered. "Hmph, right you are. Chandelure's most powerful illusion allows him to control the mind of whoever he hits. Looks like it's you who are outnumbered now." Him and Skiploom laughed at the two very scared pokemon. They were afraid of these elites enough, without having to deal with Pikachu now. Of all pokemon?

Pignite shivered, somewhat recovered from the attack. "Now…what?" Colin just shook his head, too scared to speak. As he did, Pikachu stood in line the other two. It looks like they were going to be in for the battle of their life.

Meanwhile, Toxicroak watched the whole thing unfold from behind the wall. _Huh, already using Betrayal Valour, huh? That Pikachu must be something. It's time I went in and end this._ He hardened the wall into a rock like substance, that way it would seriously injure the enemies directly behind it. Getting ready to take down the wall, he was blindsided by an Ice Punch to the head. He blinked in astonishment, then was fried by a discharge attack. He growled, not injured, but slightly tense. He looked around and saw two Pachirisu, almost identical.

"Huh, double team, huh. Well, let's find which of you is real, shall we?" He lunged for one, and grabbed it, picking it up in his hand. "Heh, sucks to be you." He readied a poison jab, and as he did, he faltered as a super fang nailed him in the back.

The Pachirisu in his hand cheered. "Great job, Levin!" She cheered, happily. Toxicroak blinked. Now that he wasn't dizzy from the ice punch, he noticed the Pachirisu that nailed him was a lot smaller, hell it looked like a kid.

He smiled goofily. "Thanks mommy!" He said happily. He let out a cry however, as Toxicroak stepped on him.

He huffed in annoyance. "Hmph, you two should have stayed out of this, whoever you are," He was about attack again, but stopped when the two squirrels let out Discharge. He blinked slowly, able to shake off the weak attack. "Hmph, pathetic. See you in the Distortion World!"

Right as he got ready to end it with an attack, he heard another voice. "Hey, froggy? Let go of my family!" Toxicroak turned and lost his grip on the two as another Ice Beam connected with his gut. He fell to his knees, this newcomer not weak like his friends. He got up, glaring at the newcomer, which turned out to be a Buizel.

The Buizel checked on the others, worry crossing over him. "You guys okay?" He asked softly.

The bigger Pachirisu nodded, kissing him. "Of course, Bui. Thanks." She replied happily.

The smaller one, Toxicroak remembered being named Levin, spoke. "Daddy, where's uncle Piplup's group?" He asked.

Buizel narrowed his eyes and looked around. "…I'm not sure. But you two get back inside, find the others, I'll take care of this joker." He replied.

Pachirisu's eyes reflected worry. "Please be careful," She whispered, knowing her and Levin would get in the way."

Buizel flashed a cocky smile. "Just give me a few minutes." He told her, getting a laugh out of her.

As they retreated, Levin turned to his dad. "Go get him, daddy." He said quietly before following his mother into the lab.

Meanwhile, Toxicroak raised a brow as Buizel moved his arms in fast motion. "Hmph, it's useless. Your friends are on the other side of that wall right now, getting pulverized. The Pikachu's no longer fighting, and the Pignite and Pansear are just about to lose,"

Buizel gave a laugh as rain started to fall from the sky. "There's no way Pikachu's going down that easily, as a guy who was his training partner for a year, I know it takes quite a bit to do that mouse in." He retorted. Toxicroak shook his head at the arrogant weasel. _Fool, with my Dry Skin ability, this rain will only benefit me, and boosted water attacks will only give me more of a beneficial factor._

Chuckling, he readied a Poison Jab. "At least tell me who you are before you die." Buizel chuckeld and before Toxicroak could even blink, he was in front of his face with an Ice Punch, nailing him and sending him tumbling into the roof wall. He glared up at the weasel, pain flooding him, the rain not doing much to heal at the moment.

Buizel wiped his nose, a cocky grin on his face. "Heh…reinforcements,"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It took me a full MONTH to write this chapter. 13 pages and over six thousand words, a new personal record. Well, I hope you enjoyed, this was a fun chapter to write, and I look forward to seeing you all next time in the next installment of Promises. So until then, I will see you later!


End file.
